RUGBY GAME: UN ROMANCE EN SYDNEY
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA. Es imposible negar la fuerte atracción entre el jugador de rugby de los fines de semana y la asistente ejecutiva de Draco Malfoy, el apuesto millonario que haría lo que fuera por una aventura con su secretaria antes de casarse. ¡EPÍLOGO! ¡GRACIAS!
1. El Contrato: Ella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, este sencillo fic a mi inventiva y los reviews, a ustedes amables lectores.**

Aclaro que este es un Universo Alterno.

Desde la pluma de:** ¿Por qué no te casate con tío Harry?**

**Disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

El río de la cosmopolita ciudad de Sydney relucía sus tranquilas y destellantes aguas bajo el calor del verano. Los miles de turistas caminaban tranquila y alegremente en el paso entre las tiendas y restaurantes de la estación de tren y los embarcaderos. Algunos turistas llendo hacia el Ópera House y los jardínes botánicos y otros disfrutando de la caminata rumbo a The Rocks pasando frente al Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. O los más agotados, tomando el sol tumbados en los jardínes o sentados en las bancas de los alrededores.

Del otro lado de la estación de Circular Quay, se apreciaba la Biblioteca de Sydney y sus dos restaurantes con las mesas colocadas en la calle. Del lado derecho, una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida estaba a reventar de jovenes que querían saborear un sencillo helado o clamaban sedientos por una soda con hielo. Pues eran las vacaciones de verano a finales del año y muchos aprovechaban para salir a divertirse en el _Summer Festival_.

En el muelle número cuatro, llegaba con tranquilidad uno de los famosos ferries de esta bella ciudad. Siendo más del medio día, los pasajeros salían caminando lentamente, a excepción de una persona que pedía disculpas a todos aquellos con los que chocaba en su intento por arrebasar la multitud que ese día el ferry llevaba.

Sus sandalias obscuras le eran muy útiles en esta ardúa tarea, porque apesar de llevar su ceñido traje negro, podía moverse con la rápidez requerida, todo para poder llegar a su lugar de trabajo después de su hora de almuerzo.

Con inusitada velocidad, se abrió paso entre la transitada Pitt street hasta el edificio Weastmead, el cual se levantaba imponente frente a sus ojos. Cuando atravesó sus altas puertas de cristal y llegó hasta el elevador, pudo dar un largo respiro para recobrar el aire que había perdido en la carrera desde el embarcadero. Sentía un dolor punzante en el costado, pero no le dió mucha importancia cuando escuchó el _pin_ del elevador anunciándose.

Otras cinco personas entraron al ascensor junto con ella. Todos iban mirando al frente y viendo abstraídamente sobre las puertas, donde había unas pantallas con anuncios. "_Atrévase a probar el irresistible sabor de la comida Tailandesa de Satang Thai, encuéntrenos en el food court más cercano_"_._

Después de muchos anuncios similares y varias paradas del ascensor, al fin llegó al piso último piso del edificio. Al abrirse las puertas, pudo apreciar la recepción con su gran escritorio de caoba. Detrás de este, unas elegantes letras no brillantes y plateadas formaban el nombre de la empresa: _Consulting Enterprices International._

Saludó a la recepcionista de la entrada y se fue siguiendo el camino del lado derecho. Dió un pequeño rodeo cruzando algunos vitrales y esquivando muchos escritorios. Alcanzó las puertas automáticas de su oficina y casi corriéndo, se controló para no aporrear las puertas inmensas de roble que daban paso a la oficina del hombre más importante de la compañía.

Cuando no hubo respuesta del otro lado, decidió abrir una de las puertas suavemente. Sintió un tremendo alivio al ver que no se encontraba su jefe esperándola como había temido. Un poco más alegre, cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio para continuar con el trabajo que estaba haciendo antes de ir a su descanso.

Hermione Granger era considerada por la mitad de la empresa, la segunda persona de más poder en la escala corporativa de una compañía como lo era _Consulting Enterprices International_. Y no es porque fuera accionista mayoritaria. No. De hecho, ella era simple y sencillamente la asistente del temido y respetado Draco Malfoy, dueño de un poco más del cincuenta por ciento de CEI (por sus siglas).

Por eso, nadie que la hubiese escuchado soltar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio la hubiera juzgado. Trabajar para el señor Malfoy requería un enorme compromiso, más aún trabajar con él directamente. Todos y cada uno de los empleados, desde los directivos de los muchos departamentos, hasta los ejecutivos y aún los encargados del mantenimiento y la limpieza, conocían el frío carácter del único heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Motivo suficiente para que tres minutos de retraso fueran imperdonables hasta que enmendaras tu impuntualidad con esfuerzo o bien, hasta que suplicaras de rodillas tu renuncia, todo con tal de librarte del infierno que podría crearte tu descuido. Claro que esto raras veces sucedía, porque la cultura empresarial llevaba impregnada la puntualidad y solo los mejores conseguían trabajar en CEI.

Y Hermione era una de las mejores.

Se había graduado con honores en la prestigiada Universidad de Oxford, en administración de empresas y con un promedio máximo en todo su historial académico. Fue premio anual en su último año de carrera y fue catálogada como la alumna más brillante de su generación.

Si bien su currículum no fue impresionante ni único, sus habilidades y conocimientos, en conjunto a su compromiso, dedicación y esfuerzo, le abrieron las puertas a una corporación tan recatada como lo era CEI. De esto ya habían pasado cuatro años. En cuanto se graduó y quedó más o menos estable económicamente, sus padres tomaron la decisión de pasar su vejez en un lugar lejos de Inglaterra, tomando como destino final Australia.

Y aquí estaba lo penoso del asunto. Año y medio después de que se mudaran a Australia y Hermione decidiera quedarse en Londres por motivos de trabajo e independencia, su madre enfermó gravemente apesar de los magníficos estándares médicos de aquel país tan avanzado. Y los resultados médicos arrojaron que no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

Por este motivo, Hermione pidió entonces un translado a la sucursal extranjera de CEI Australasia. Algo que no fue muy complicado dado su excelente desempeño en todo ese tiempo trabajando ahí. Lamentó bastante abandonar a su jefe inmediato, Severus Snape, por que era un hombre que le exigía lo mejor de sí y con ella se había mostrado benevolente en ciertas ocasiones y había aprendido muchísimo de él. Pero la familia estaba primero.

Le informaron que podía continuar con su puesto de ese entonces, pero ajustando su sueldo a lo correspondiente a las leyes australianas. Hermione no puso ningún reparo en ello y más pronto de lo previsto, se vió embarcada en el avión rumbo a ese salvaje y exótico país tan alejado de todo lo que conocía y era familiar para ella.

No tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse de tal ciudad como lo es Sydney. Inmediatamente se instaló en la casa de sus padres y pusó, en dos días, todo el lugar en orden, pues con su madre hospitalizada y su padre al pendiente de su mujer que ya no podía valerse plenamente por sí misma, la casa era la evidencia viva de la existencia del caos que había llegado a sus vidas.

Se turnaba con su padre los cuidados hacia la buena mujer que era su mamá, quien soportaba todo con impresionante entereza. El señor Granger era quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital junto a su esposa, ya que Hermione tenía que trabajar porque no quería tocar el dinero de sus padres y además con su empleo, tenían acceso a un muy buen seguro médico que cubría todos los gastos.

Apesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados por la familia Granger y los doctores, no se pudo hacer nada. Su madre falleció ocho meses después de que Hermione llegara a Sydney. Un par de meses después, su padre le dijo que necesitaba que le ayudara a arreglar algunos asuntos, ya que, tanto como amaba a su mujer, sentía que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo. Bromeando le dijo que no soportaba la idea de estar una hora más, lejos del amor de su vida.

Y cuando Hermione se derrumbó en lágrimas de tristeza, su padre la acogío en sus brazos y le exhortó a vivir su vida al máximo. Recordándole que la vida no solo esta formada de cosas inverosímiles como las materiales, sino también de cosas tan maravillosas como el amor, el cariño, el respeto y demás para alcanzar la plenitud. Y aúnque su padre partió dos meses más tarde de aquella conversación dejando este mundo, ella no se sentía tan mal como pensó que lo haría, pues sabía que sus padres habían sido felices y ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

No decidió regresar a Londres, como todos los que visitan Sydney alguna vez, se enamoró para siempre de esta importante ciudad del estado de Nueva Gales del Sur. Trabajó con más ahiníco y un año después le informaron que la administración de la compañía cambiaba de manos. Al parecer el señor Malfoy había decidido que tenía suficiente de llevar las riendas de CEI y ahora quería retirarse.

La noticia corrió en todos los medios de comunicación en materia de negocios y en todas las sucursales de CEI alrededor del mundo. El legendario Lucius Malfoy, que a pesar de sus sesenta y tres años se conservaba muy bien, dejaba el imperio en manos de su único hijo y heredero absoluto; Draco Malfoy.

Por un hecho desconocido para todos, excepto por el involucrado, Malfoy Jr. decidió instalar su puesto de mando en, precisamente, Sydney. Se lanzó una convocatoria en todas las CEI del globo, para buscar a su nuevo equipo de trabajo con el que se dedicaría a llevar a CEI a nuevas alturas y mayores alcances, posicionándole como la empresa líder en materia finaciera de su rubro.

Hermione tenía una estrecha relación con la sub-directora del departamento de recursos humanos y empresariales, Luna Lovegood. Fue ella quién introdujo el, ahora más impresionante, currículum vitae de Hermione. Por azares del destino, y a una muy discreta Mooney (para los amigos), Hermione se enteró de ello cuando fue llamada a la oficina del accionista mayoritario, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió al recordar como las piernas le temblaban ese día. Había sido una suerte que llevara su traje más impecable en ese momento, aunque su otra amiga, Lavender Brown, tuviera que prestarle sus zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja, porque a las suyas se les había roto el tacón el día anterior y por eso no las llevaba. Así que temblando y con su poca experiencia en zapatos de ocho centímetros de altura, se dirigió al despacho en el último piso del edificio.

Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando recordó la mirada evaluadora que el heredero Malfoy le había echado en cuanto entró. Y ella... Bueno, ella quedó muy, MUY sorprendida. Cuando escuchó por primera vez algo sobre la decisión del señor Lucius de dejar a su primogénito a cargo, ella se imaginó instantáneamente a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. El jóven que tenía frente a ella indicándole que tomara asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo en la sobria silla de cuero negro detrás del fino escritorio oscuro, no podía tener más de treinta años.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión bien disimulada, obedeció y se dedicó a escuchar y observar al nuevo jefe. Parecía algo más alto que ella, de amplia espalda, esbelto. De rasgos decididamente ingleses. Algo pálido, fríos ojos grises y cabello rubio-platino. Un porte de excesiva seguridad se dibujaba en cada gesto que hacía.

Prontamente le hizo saber el por qué había sido llamada a su oficina. Le comentó que estaba impresionado con su currículum académico y con su rápido ascenso en CEI. Pero que lamentablemente, no contaba con la experiencia ni el perfil necesarios para ocupar un puesto en los altos mandos, pero que él la quería trabajando en su equipo y que en un futuro, que ella cogiera la experiencia necesaria, podrían reconsiderar su puesto.

Hermione al principio se desilusiono porque sabía que no contaba con la experiencia necesaria y probablemente ni con la edad, pero al pensar a largo plazo, reconsideró la oferta que le hacía el magnate Malfoy. Ser la asistente a cargo de lo más importante en la compañía: él mismo. Practicamente sería una secretaria, pero con título pomposo y más ventajas.

Ella aprendería de los mejores y estaría al tanto de todo lo relevante que pasase en CEI. Su sueldo sería mayor y había posibilidades de un ascenso. Como el señor Malfoy diría; sería la segunda al mando. Y ahí se encontraba ella ahora. Trabajando de cerca con Draco Malfoy, como su asistente ejecutiva.

El repiqueteo suave pero constante del teléfono la sacó de sus recuerdos, levantó el auricular y atendió la llamada como exigía el protocolo, pero la voz al otro lado del teléfono la hizo relajarse.

—¿Hermione? Es Luna, ¿anda el _"dragón de cuero"_ por ahí? —ellas habían nombrado así al jóven Malfoy en un juego de palabras, dragón por su nombre Draco y cuero por lo inegablemente atractivo que era.

—No, Luna. Aún no regresa, ¿qué ocurre?.

—Nada, simplemente quería charlar un rato. —La voz entusiasta de Luna no ocultaba la alegría que tenía después de una hora maravillosa de almuerzo con Dean Thomas, el chico de la oficina de asuntos jurídicos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió Hermione sonriendo y cerciorándose que el jefe no se apareciera por ahí y la encontrara holgazaneando, ¿todos tenían sus momentos, no?. —¿Te ha pedido matrimonio al fin, Mooney?.

—¡No, Hermione!... No, aún no... Quiero decir... ¡Hey! —exclamó Luna Lovegood y Hermione supo de inmediato que su amiga se había sonrojado. —Dean me invitó a pasar este fin de semana en las Blue Mountains.

—¡Wow! Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para... confirmar la cita que tenemos con ustedes la próxima semana.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Luna pensando que su amiga se había vuelto loca, pero de pronto conprendió. —Dragón está ahí ¿cierto?.

—Por supuesto señor A´bell, nos estaremos viendo, hasta pronto, que tenga un buen fin de semana. —Hermione se apresuró a colgar el teléfono y de inmediato se puso de pie cogiendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. —Señor Malfoy.

Hasta ese momento, el apuesto hombre se había quedado mirándola desde la entrada. Hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Ella se apresuró obediente detrás de él hasta entrar al despacho que estaba detrás de las puertas de madera.

La oficina estaba lujosamente decorada. Fría y que invitaba a la astucia. Las paredes rocosas de granito oscuro eran elegantes. Amplios ventanales tenían un asombroso panorama de la ciudad y parte de la zona costera. Una gran chimenea en el lado izquierdo y el sofá del lado derecho combinaban a la perfección. La alfombra era maravillosamente exquisita y permitía que el escritorio y el mini bar a juego lucieran sin parecer excesivos.

—¿Tiene los informes que le pedí esta mañana, Granger? —interrogó el rubio a Hermione, que entraba apresurada y cerraba la puerta tras de sí mientras él tomaba asiento en la gran silla de piel negra.

—Si señor, aquí los tiene. —Sintió como se ponía nerviosa cuando su jefe la escudriñaba con la mirada. Había tenido un par de fantasías donde el involucrado era el tirano de su jefe. No podía negar que el rubio, a sus treinta años tuviera lo suyo, pero dudaba mucho que fuera amor. Simplemente estaba en la edad de sentir esas... necesidades.

—Bien. —Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie y metió sus cuidadas manos a sus bolsillos. Con el andar de una fiera, rodeo el escritorio que le separaba de la guapa mujer que estaba parada a la mitad de la oficina, al parecer esperando instrucciones. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde él se colocó atrás de ella cuidadosamente. A su fina y respingada nariz llegó el aroma embriagador que la chica desprendía. No sabría describirlo.

—Señor —murmuró la chica sin evitar tensarse un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, pero guardando la compostura, se alejó de él hasta llegar al escritorio y poner los papeles que cargaba. —Le recuerdo que tiene programada para hoy una cita con su prometida Astoria Greengrass a las siete en el restaurante de la Sydney Tower, en el 360° bar and dining.

—Uhmm —gruñó el hombre con un deje de frustración. Se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio y con molestia se puso a leer la carpeta que su asistente le había entregado. Pasados unos instantes sintió la presencia de la jóven. —¿Se le ofrece algo más, Granger?.

—No... No señor. —Se disculpó la chica algo confundida, pues él era quien la había llamado al despacho. Salió sin prisa alguna, pues ya no tenía deberes para almenos el resto de la tarde. Sonrió eficiente y satisfecha consigo misma. No vió como su jefe miraba su andar hasta la salida.

—Esta mujer me va a volver loco. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hermione Granger le intrigaba mucho. Se le hacía tan... apetecible. Con esas caderas y largas piernas. De seguir así no tendría control. Y él estaba a meses de casarse con la más jóven de los Greengrass. Además de que Granger era una empleada, muy por debajo de su nivel.

Una relación con ella no le traería nada bueno. ¡Pero cómo lo ponía el sabor de lo prohibido!. Además era evidente que ella rechazaba todo pequeño contacto que rayaba más allá de lo profesional. Hasta parecía frígida, pero su instinto le decía que era todo menos eso y su instinto nunca le había fallado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría permitirse tener una aventura antes de casarse. Sí. Hermione Granger sería suya, al menos por una sola noche.

Si Hermione Granger hubiera tenido la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas a su alrededor, quedaría con el rostro completamente rojo por el resto de su vida, pero como no poseía poderes mágicos (al menos en este mundo), se dedicó a hacer una llamada pendiente desde la mañana.

—Sirius Company, habla con usted Ginevra Weasley de servicio al cliente, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?. —La amable voz del otro lado de la línea, indicó a Hermione que era una chica jóven quien la atendía.

—Ginevra, ¿puedo llamarla Ginny?, bien. Habla Hermione Granger, G-r-a-n-g-e-r.

—¡Oh, sí! Señorita Granger, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?

—Mire, tengo un problema. Hace dos meses compré una casa con ustedes a crédito, en Manly beach. Y se supone que la recibiré el próximo mes, pero me urge mudarme ahora mismo.

—Ya veo, ¿quiere saber si es posible hacerlo de inmediato?. —Preguntó la tal Ginny amablemente.

—Así es, ¿Habría algún inconveniente?. —Mientras decía esto, cruzaba los dedos debajo del escritorio, rápidamente añadió. —Recibí las llaves dos semanas atrás, me he pasado por ahí y únicamente faltan algunos ajustes en la cocina y el baño de la recámara principal. Y se todo ese problema de lo que estipula el contrato, como amablemente me informó otra chica hace unos días, pero es que en serio me urge cambiarme de domicilio a la de ya. Y no pienso dejar de molestar hasta que me den un sí por respuesta.

—De acuerdo, trataré de comunicarla con un superior para ver que podemos hacer, porque esto se sale de mis manos.

—Ginny, me urge para este fin de semana. —Presionó Hermione no dándose por vencida.

—Esta bien, trato de comunicarla, pero no le prometo nada, ¿le parece bien? —preguntó tranquila la pelirroja desde su cubículo en Sirius Co. Al escuchar que la clienta aceptaba presionó el botón rojo para que se escuchara una melodía en el teléfono. Después, presionó el botón verde. Una voz masculina le contestó del otro lado.

—¡Remus!. Que suerte tengo al encontrarte.

—Ginevra, estoy ocupado, ¿qué sucede?. —Remus Lupin, encargado del departamento de entregas contestó con impaciencia através del altavoz del teléfono en su oficina.

—¡Vaya! Se ve que el trabajo de oficina te pone de mal humor. Sabes que soy Ginny, no Ginevra. —Reprochó la pelirroja por la seca respuesta de uno de los mejores amigos de la familia, por eso lo trataba con familiaridad. —Tengo un caso esperando, su nombre es Hermione Granger, dice que su casa se le entregará en un mes, pero que le urge tomar posesión para este fin de semana.

—Dile que el contrato estipula que la casa se entrega en tres meses a partir de la fecha de compra. Diablos, Ginny, conoces el protocolo. —Exclamó impaciente otra voz.

—No me maldigas, Harry Potter—amenazó Ginny y los hombres que la escuchaban sonrieron al imaginarla haciendo el mismo gesto de su madre, Molly Weasley, la señora que los consideraba parte de la familia desde que el hijo de los Potter se hizo amigo de su Ron en la preparatoria.

—Lo siento.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Pero bueno, que Hermione insiste en que debe mudarze y que aún sin autorización piensa hacerlo.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó escéptico Harry Potter —ya te cayó bien, Ginny —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que comprobó cuando Ginny emitió un sonidito. —Ahora no vas a dejarnos en paz hasta que ella esté satisfecha, ¿Verdad?.

—Aciertas. —Admitió Ginny sin reparo. —Además ya conoces el lema de la empresa.

—Si, lo conozco Ginevra, te recuerdo que...

Remus Lupin escuchaba divertido la conversación que al principio le competía a él. Y al saber que la clienta debía estar esperando en la línea, se apresuró a interrumpir a Harry. —Comunícame con ella, ya lo arreglo yo.

—Gracias, Remus. Y di a Harry de mi parte que es un cabezota y que le urge una novia aunque sea inflable. —Presionó unos botones antes de que el muchacho contra-atacara y de inmediato comunicó a Hermione con Remus.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hermione, le atiende Remus, me han comunicado su situación. —Contestó con humor Lupin al oír el último comentario de la pelirroja. Su agradable tono de voz agradó a Hermione y presintió que llevaba las de ganar.

—Si. —Y se dispuso a darle una rápida explicación. Su casa actual, que le dejaron sus padres al morir, era una vieja casa de madera. Esta casa tiene cinco habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, comedor y una estancia. Un cuarto de lavado y un pequeño jardín trasero. En fin, era una típica casa australiana. Para permitirse unos ingresos extra, decidió que la casa era muy grande para ella y puso las habitaciones a la renta, quedándose un solo cuarto para ella y rentando los demás a estudiantes extranjeros.

El problema, es que rentó hasta su última habitación, pero a la persona a la que lo hizo adelantó su viaje y llegaría el lunes y la estancia a un año ya estaba pagada, de hecho fue parte del enganche para su nueva casa. Le urgía cambiarse y no le importaban los últimos detalles que hicieran falta.

_¿Quién rayos le pondría ese nombre a su hija?._ Eran los pensamientos del jóven que escuchaba junto a Lupin el parloteo interminable de esa tal Hermione. _Hermione. Que nombre tan extraño. Y por su forma de hablar deduzco que está desesperada. Ha de ser una solterona de oficina. Ya la imagino. Toda una solterona en la extensión de la palabra. ¿Qué hacemos? Es evidente que no va a dejar de hablar hasta que Remus de una respuesta positiva. _

—Eh... ¿Señorita Granger? —preguntó Remus aprovechando una pausa de la chica. —Usted sabrá que en Sirius Co. nos tomamos en serio nuestro trabajo y parte de ello es que usted quede satisfecha con ello. Por esto, es aceptable que se mude cuanto antes a su nuevo hogar. —La mirada inteligente y pícara de Remus hizo que Harry lo mirara con desconfianza. En ese instante entró su padrino por la puerta de la oficina de Remus. Era un hombre adulto y bastante atractivo con un magnífico gusto para vestir. Se sentó junto a Harry quien le puso al tanto del problema que estaba tratando Remus.

—Aquí señala el computador que son simples trabajos de carpintería. Colocar las puertas a la cocina integral, poner el decorado final del techo. Y en el baño es terminar de instalar los muebles y el barnizado de la repisa. Permítame un segundo. —Presionó un botón y miró a su amigo de toda la vida, Sirius Black, el cual había fruncido el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?.

—Ahora no hay personal de carpintería disponible, ¿recuerdas?.

—Lo se. —Respondió Remus tranquilamente cruzando una mirada de entendimiento con Sirius. Quien sonrió al instante asintiendo. Harry los miró confundido. —¿Señorita Hermione?, si, es un hecho que usted puede cambiarse de inmediato. Veamos, le urge mudarse este fin de semana, así que le propongo lo siguiente. —Le fue inevitable no sonreír, sobretodo por la cara del jóven al que consideraba como a un hijo suyo. —Nos gustaría más que nada, entregarle la casa terminada. Así que... ¿Le importará que envíe a alguien a finalizar los detalles? Quiero decir, que durante dos semanas, una persona irá a terminar lo que falta de hacer, que son los detalles en la cocina y en el baño.

—Por supuesto que me parece bien. —Respondió Hermione sin querer demostrar la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Acordaron que el enviado iría a su nueva casa las siguientes dos semanas para concluir el trabajo restante. —Entonces así quedamos señor Remus. Gracias, ahora debo colgar. Hasta luego.

Y colgó. Al fin se trasladaría a su nueva casa. ¿Quién imaginaría que un simple cambio de casa, cambiaría su vida para siempre?.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic. Es un universo alterno. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus comentarios. Ya es una historia planeada y avanzada. Constará de unos seis capítulos con todo y epílogo. Me he inspirado en todos los libros de amor que he leído, en esta bellísima ciudad australiana y en algunos jugadores de rugby profesionales ¡je je!.

Creo que es evidente mi cariño a Sydney, pero también a esta pareja que me gusta mucho y debo admitir, que no pensaba involucrar a Draco Malfoy en este fic, pero ya ven que la historia se apodera de uno y termina apareciendo nueva inspiración. Es la magia de escribir, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?.

**El fic no gira entorno a este fantástico deporte como lo es el Rugby, pero creo que os gustará.**

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han leído y/o están leyendo mis otros fics. Y si no, los invitó a hacerlo, soy relativamente principiante y sus opiniones me encantará saberlas.

**Gracias y nos estamos leyendo,**

**Atte. Orquídea Negra.**

****La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR****

**Presiona el botón de ahí abajo. Gracias.**


	2. El rugby player: Su vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, este humilde fic a mi inventiva y los reviews a ustedes amables lectores.**

Parte de la narrativa se la he dejado a uno de los personajes, espero se entienda y sea de su completo agrado.

(Desde la pluma de: **_¿Por qué no te casaste con tío Harry?_**)

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —exclamó Harry Potter molesto. Remus Lupin acababa de colgar el teléfono una vez que uno de sus clientes, Hermione Granger, se despidiera agradeciéndo su tiempo y la solución a su problema.

—Harry, no deberías hablar así con tus mayores. —Dijo su padrino Sirius con la seriedad contrastante a la diversión que delataban sus brillantes ojos grises.

—¡Oh no, Sirius! No me vengas después de tantos años con clases de moral. —Alegó el muchacho a su padrino en medio de sus refunfuños y alegatos. Y poniendo, por supuesto, mala cara.

—¿Ves? —interrumpió Remus que les miraba pacientemente, tal y como era su pacífica personalidad. —Te dije que debías ser un buen ejemplo para tu ahijado desde que limpiabas su trasero. —Añadió sin poder evitar hacer un poco de bulla, lo que no ayudó ni tantito a calmar el temperamento del muchacho.

—No importa si me limpiaron el trasero o no, lo que sea que hayan planeado, no quiero saberlo. —Se negó rotundamente el muchacho, sintiendo como empezaba a impacientarse y cruzando los brazos en un gesto de directo desafío.

—Me lo debes —argumentó Sirius recordando los malos ratos que pasó cuando Harry era una bolita de ojitos verdes, cabello negro y cara redonda. —Vieras cuántas mujeres me cerraron la puerta en las narices cuando llegaba con un bebé a la cita. —Sonrió rememorando aquellos tiempos de juventud, no muy lejanos según él. —Después de todo, también hubo buenos momentos. —Agregó con una leve risa.

El aludido hizo como que no lo oía, se levantó y empezó a caminar por la oficina como un león enjaulado, con las manos en su cintura. Remus aprovechó el momento de silencio. Conocía tanto o más a Harry que a su propia esposa, para saber que terminaría aceptando. —Escucha el plan, Harry, antes de que te niegues rotundamente.

—¿Negarme?, exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres?. —No hizo falta seguir preguntando, repentinamente entendió todo. —¡Ah, no!, no pienso ir a la casa de esa solterona. Remus, tú te comprometiste, tú lo solucionas.

—No seas terco, Harry —replicó amablemente Remus sin perder pizca de su paciencia. —Solamente serán un par de semanas. Todos saldremos ganando. —Al último segundo comentó —Harás lo que tanto te gusta y te vendrá bien.

Y eso era algo muy cierto. Desde que Harry Potter tenía memoria, había descubierto muchas cosas que disfrutaba haciendo. Le gustaba probarse a sí mismo.

—Anda _cervatillo_. —Volvió a hablar su padrino con esa voz cariñosa con la que lograba todo. Después de cuidar al muchacho por muchos años, sabía que puntos tocar, pues como su padrino y mejor amigo del padre de Harry, podía asegurar que conocía a la perfección el carácter de su ahijado, tan similar al de su padre. —Eres el mejor en esto y estoy de acuerdo en que unos días lejos de la oficina te caerían muy bien, has estado bastante estresado. Y no queremos que te sientas presionado, pero el proyecto más importante del año arrancará en algunos meses y necesitaremos que estés al cien.

—Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. —Preguntó tras un segundo de duda. Se odiaba cuando no podía negarse a una petición directa de _los merodeadores. _Los hombres mayores sonrieron, sabían que sus palabras ya habían calado.

—Pues es sencillo. —Explicó Remus Lupin con rápidez, antes de que el jóven tuviera otro arranque de molestia, mientras Sirius sonreía imperceptiblemente. Todos sabían que Harry era tan capaz como explosivo. —Terminas los detalles de la casa de esta clienta. Nada de trabajo de oficina. Y como sabemos que no te gusta tomar vacaciones, por eso de _"_perder el tiempo en trivialidades_"_, pues ayudarías a la empresa. Además que la carpintería se te da muy bien, prácticamente estamos enviando a nuestro mejor general al mando.

—Querrás decir al más manipulable soldado razo. —Gruñó el chico y asintió no muy convencido, pero cediendo a fin de cuentas. Trabajar con madera era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho y quería comprobar que no había perdido el toque. Sonrió. Por lo que sabía, la carpintería era también una de las aficiones de su propio padre. Una afición que dejó de hacer debido a sus responsabilidades en la compañía. Donde, apesar de su éxito, no encontraba ese sentido de pertenencia.

—Ya todo acordado, ¿vámonos a comer, no?. —Sonrió Sirius poniéndose de pie revelando toda su altura. Con su metro setenta y cinco hacía lucir sus encantos con las mujeres.

Sirius Black era legalmente el padrino y tutor de Harry. Era un hombre atractivo, de cabellos perfectamente peinables e intenso mirar. Siempre estaba impecablemente afeitado y perfumado. Adoraba ir tres veces por semana al spa y sus trajes de diseñador bien combinados.

Remus Lupin era otra historia. Castaño y algo más bajo que Sirius, también más sencillo y nada preocupado por su apariencia, pues de eso se encargaba su esposa. A diferencia de Sirius, él sí estaba casado. Al principio había tenido sus reservas, pero Nymphadora Tonks había entrado a su corazón y ahora esperaban un retoño al que llamarían de cariño Teddy.

Aunque el tutor legal era Sirius, Remus había formado parte de la vida de Harry. Tanto Remus como Sirius habían cuidado y visto por el pequeño, desde que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente cuando estaban de viaje por el medio oriente. La muerte de los Potter había sido una pérdida muy grande para todos aquellos que los conocían. Habían sido personas muy queridas aún en el mundo de los negocios y reconocidos por su honradez, justicia y lealtad en sus tratos.

La historia de Sirius Co. se inició cuando el mismo Sirius, Remus y James, el padre de Harry, se habían hecho amigos en el colegio. Estudiaron juntos en la misma universidad y graduándose, formaron su propia empresa. Sirius puso gran parte de su fortuna, James invirtió la herencia familiar y Remus metió los ahorros de toda su vida en ello. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, consiguieron el financiamiento por el banco Commonwealth y fue como comezó todo.

Trás su éxito como _Dream Builders, _empezaron sus proyectos de expansión y al cabo de unos pocos años, debido a la demanda de sus servicios, tuvieron que rediseñarse. Por asesoramiento de imagen, la compañía llegó a hacerse de su actual nombre. Y la propia asesora a cargo se enamoró y casó con uno de ellos. Lily Evans vino a ser el nuevo empuje a la empresa y a ser la señora Lily Potter. Lily y James se unieron en matrimonio y un año después tuvieron a Harry.

La empresa siguió avanzando de bien a mejor. Un día, cuando Harry ya tenía cinco años, sus padres fallecieron. Sirius se lo llevó a vivir con él a una de sus propiedades. Se hizo cargo del huérfano al tener el papel de tutor legal y al rechazarlo los únicos parientes que tenía Lily, la madre de Harry. Pero Sirius y Remus opinaron que mejor para ellos, así no tendrían que soportar a los Dursley. Así que Sirius cuidó de Harry, al que quería como si fuera su hijo, apesar de que no quisiera tenerlos y Remus también se hizo cargo de él, pues eran una familia.

Harry, independientemente a todo, creció y se desarrolló como un niño normal. Descubrió muchas actividades donde enfocaba todo su poco dolor (ya que nunca le faltó familia, amor y diversión) y que también le dejaban cosas productivas. Aprendió a nadar y posteriormente a surfear. Pasó la adolescencia sin mayores dificultades. Se inmiscuyó en algunos deportes de equipo y deportes de riesgo. A los diesciséis, obtuvo su permiso de manejo y con ello su primer automóvil.

No satisfecho con ello, entró al mundo de las motocicletas e hizo un poco de motocross, afición que compartía con su padrino. Trabajó en Sirius Co. durante sus periodos vacacionales. Aprendió a dibujar planos y a conquistar chicas con mucha facilidad (cortesía de Sirius), pero no profundizó en ello. Además el matrimonio no estaba entre sus opciones. Pasar un buen rato con bellas mujeres sí.

Empezó a probar la carpintería cuando estaba cursando la preparatoria, tomó el taller de carpintería y el automotríz sobresaliendo en ambos. En sus ratos libres y entre semana, llegaba a hacer pequeños trabajos de carpintería con el equipo encargado de eso en la compañía familiar. Pero en la universidad, estudió para ser licenciado en finanzas. Su futuro estaba en Sirius Co. Sin llegar a ser como su padrino Sirius, quién en materia de libertada ganaba al mejor abogado del mundo, Harry era un alma más libre, con el horizonte como límite.

Esta personalidad suya estaba impregnada más que evidente, en el tatuaje de su brazo derecho (que se hizo después de ganar la competencia interestatal de rugby entre las universidades del estado), su cabello algo largo y rebelde (aunque esto de rebelde era muy natural en él desde niño) y su cicatriz en la frente (producto de una pelea en un bar). Aún así, nunca dió mucho problemas y como decía Sirius: _Dejemos que se divierta, un par de broncas no le van mal a nadie._

Por ese tipo de comentarios, Molly Weasley no se llevaba muy bien con Sirius. Molly era la madre del mejor amigo de Harry: Ronald Weasley, el cual ahora estaba en un viaje de negocios por Europa. La gran familia Weasley estaba formada por nueve integrantes. Y desde que conocieron a Harry, fue parte de la familia, incluyéndo a Remus, Nymphadora y también a Sirius, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias.

Esta era la familia de Harry. Por eso el día que llegó a casa de los Weasley, con Ron llevándolo del brazo, ambos ebrios y algo golpeados, con el rostro sangrante de Harry (ya que en la pelea chocó contra algo punzante que le dejó esa curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo), Molly Weasley les dió tal regañina que nunca más volvieron a beber alcohol. O al menos ya no tenían la osadía de llegar a la madriguera -como decían de cariño a la casa Weasley- bebidos pasada la media noche.

Harry, como toda persona, tuvo sus ocasionales romances. ¿Qué podía decir?, amaba a las mujeres. Se diría que su relación más sobresaliente había sido en la preparatoria, con una chica de nombre Cho Chag, quien cursaba la universidad por ese entonces y que con su descendencia asiática y piel un poco tostada, había enamorado al jóven Potter. Irresistible mujer para cualquier hombre. ¡Y vaya que lo fue!. Pues con más de uno se vió cornudo. ¿Pero que podía esperar después de su primer y más patético beso húmedo?.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó a la Universidad. Donde intentó mantenerse alejado de esas relaciones amorosas, pero cayó de nuevo y varias veces, pues todas las chicas del campus universitario soñaban con el capitán del equipo oficial de rugby. Pero la relación más relevante fue con ella. Su nombre: Ginevra Weasley. Si, nadie lo creería. Tal vez fue su cabellera pelirroja, el aroma a flores que desprendía o... Su sentir de aventura. Pero de ahí en fuera...

Después de ocho meses de salir a escondidas de su familia (por cosa de Ron, su mejor amigo y brazo derecho en los partidos de rugby) ella tuvo la oportunidad de realizar un viaje de varios meses, algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ginny tomó la oportunidad y medio año después, regresó y le informó que había conocido a alguien. Y por vez primera, Harry pudo apreciar en los ojos de ella, el verdadero amor que siente una mujer, no la idealización de una larga admiración desde la infancia, mezclada con la camadería tan familiar para ambos.

Terminaron en mejor situación que con Cho, siguieron siendo amigos y como nadie de la familia se enteró, todos dieron una gran acogida a su actual prometido, Neville Longbottom; un reconocido chef que siempre cultiva sus propios vegetales y cosecha sus frutas. Como sea, esto le afectó un poco a Harry pero de inmediato volvió a la carga, pues al entrar de lleno al ámbito laboral conoció más mujeres.

Mantuvo relaciones superflúas, relaciones sin compromiso, porque ya no deseaba formalizarlas. Su vida continúo, como todas, sin parar. Y ahora, la idea, o complot como él prefiere llamarlo, de Remus y Sirius (quienes se supone ven por su felicidad), le, en sus propias palabras: _"han atado al arreglo de una casa librándome de mis responsabilidades de un tirón y sin importarles si yo tengo vida propia." _

_"A veces parece que olvidan que ya no soy un crío y que ya no deben cambiarme los pañales. No que no se los agradezca, pero me aseguré de aprender a ir solo al baño, (algo urgente, considerando el vivir con dos hombres solteros por aquel entonces) y antes que la mayoría de los niños normales"._

_"Ahora me obligo a volver a la realidad actual y me percato que no tengo ni idea de como llegamos a este restaurante. Me gusta este lugar, la comida italiana que preparan aquí es bastante buena, así que mejor no hago preguntas y me dedico a observar el menú, a fin de elegir algo que satisfaga mi paladar"._

_"No puedo evitar notar las miradas indiscretas que las mujeres dirigen a nuestra mesa, miro a mi padrino Sirius en automático y me aguanto la risa que quiere salir de mi garganta al ver como mueve su manejable cabellera que provocaría envidia aún en la más cotizada modelo de shampús. __Hasta yo lo envidio, en vez de estarme poniendo las obligaciones extras que este par cree que son pequeñas actividades de expansión, debería enseñarme los secretos de su cabello manejable, que ni el más profesional y caro Jean-Pierre de París pudo dejarme"._

_"Me atraganto un poco con el vino rojo que bebo, para nada elegante, de sopetón (pues es bastante seco) y escucho las burlas de Sirius y siento los golpes en la espalda que Remus me está dándo, al tiempo que sigue ordenando sin inmutarse, mientras atiende por su móvil a Dora, quién en estos momentos se dirige hacia acá porque detesta esperar a que se sirva el menú. __Pero yo más bien pienso que es demasiado despistada y prefiere que su esposo decida por ella, permitiéndo que no se esfuerze por recordar que ordena. Sí, visto de lejos, Remus podría hacer malabares al mismo tiempo que rescata a su esposa de un edificio en llamas que ella misma provocara"._

_"Sirius es más un vago, o un hippie-Clooney-bohemio, como el prefiere hacerse llamar en honor a el actor, que según él, más se le parece. Definitivamente, a Sirius no le va la vida de casado. Y si vive cerca de nosotros, es por el apego, cariño, confianza... Okay, okay, por el amor que nos tiene, entiéndase que somos su familia. Y si alguna vez, una mujer además de Dora, logra entrar en nuestras vidas, es porque acepta la responsabilidad que involucra todo el paquete"._

_"Algún día espero entender como es que Nymphadora logró entrar al club. Con lo despistada que es, más bien nosotros la cuidamos que ella a nosotros. Y ahora con el pequeño Teddy en camino, espero que ella también desista de buscarme una pareja estable. Lo que me hace pensar, mientras el mesero sirve un poco más de vino en mi copa y que ahora bebo con más cuidado: ¡pobre Teddy!". _

_"Y como si mis pensamientos fueran claros como el vino blanco chileno que bebe Sirius, para acompañar su filete de salmón, llega Dora golpeándome con una enorme bolsa blanca que pone _David Jones_ en letras negras. Es esa exclusiva tienda departamental aquí en Australia y deduzco sin preguntar, que ha estado haciendo compras para el nuevo integrante del grupo; el nuevo merodeador"._

—¡Que buen vino! —_exclama Sirius dando un largo trago e indicando al mesero que nos atiende que vuelva a rellenar su copa. Cuando él dice "que buen vino", es porque está dispuesto a beber la botella completa. A estas alturas ya estamos por la mitad del plato principal de la comida de hoy._

—¡Sirius!, ¡que estoy hablando! —_dice Nymphadora dando un golpecito a mi padrino y fingiendo indignación. _

_"Curiosamente, ambos son primos. Algo lejanos, pero primos al fin y al cabo. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando Remus anunció que quería presentar a su prometida, y como somos prácticamente su única familia, Sirius insistió en hacerlo en un crucero por el mediterráneo. __Aprovechando que estabamos negociando por ahí, invitó a algunos amigos cercanos (sorpresivamente más de cincuenta incluyendo a los Weasley) y a una que otra persona con quienes comparte parentesco de sangre y con los que aún mantiene contacto". _

_"La historia de Sirius no viene ahora al caso, pero he de decir que su familia se opuso rotundamente a que invirtiera en algo tan riesgoso con sus amigos, poniéndo en riesgo toda su fortuna. Antes de que pudieran desheredarlo, invirtió todo. __Aunque posteriormente resultó que solo fue una parte, pues un tío le dejó su fortuna felicitándolo por dejar de lado el "nido de serpientes", tal y como él había hecho en su juventud logrando su fortuna por otros lados. Cabe decir que hasta el día que un notario le informó de su herencia, nunca había escuchado de aquel tío al que mi padre nombró "el honorable embajador de los merodeadores"._

_"En fin, que en el crucero, que salió desde la isla de Corsica, los pocos parientes sanguíneos de Sirius que asistieron, reconocieron de inmediato a, en ese entonces, Nymphadora Tonks. Hija de Andrómeda Black (o Andrómeda Tonks mejor dicho). La cual estaba ahí y había excusado a su hija (quién no se molestó en informarle que estaba prometida). Fue una gran sorpresa para todos. Menos para Sirius quien se carcajeaba descaradamente en medio de la incredulidad y confusión todos". _

_"Después dijo Tonks, ya en confidencias, que si no había informado a sus padres de su decisión de casarse con un hombre mayor que ella, no fue porque fuera precisamente mayor y muchos menos porque se avergonzara de su amado lobito (embarazosamente así llama a Remus en la alcoba, creo que ese día supe que mi infancia ya había quedado atrás, bueno, mucho antes pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo, ¿no?), si no porque quería evitar la molesta ornamentada boda que con seguridad su madre insistiría en llevar a cabo"._

_"Y que por cierto, se llevó a cabo, puesto que Andrómeda dijo que era lo menos que se merecía después de todo ese embrollo. Y a ningún Black se le niega algo. Remus y Dora se opusieron, pero Sirius calmó los ánimos diciendo que tenía razón y que con su ayuda y financiamiento, la boda de LOBITO tendría estilo. Y las quejas cayeron sobre él (sobre todo por un apenado Remus, quién por una vez en su vida deseó matar a su amigo), dejándo en paz a una, retinente, pero ya feliz, Andrómeda Tonks"._

—Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando? —_me pregunta con cariño Dora. Cuando ella vino para quedarse y ser la señora Lupin, yo ya tenía veinticinco años. O sea que encargar un niño a la cigüeña (trás muchos intentos fallidos), les tomó varios años. Pues ahora tengo veintiocho. Dora, gracias a muchos tratamientos y viajes en caravanas al Tíbet (digamos que Dora es algo... excéntrica), se embarazó hace seis meses_.

—En nada Dora. —_Con una sonrisa de mi parte se conforma y sigue hablando sobre cosas que los hombres como nosotros no entienden. Algo como, colores neutros o azúles ya que Teddy será un lindo bebé. Escucho la frase "o sea macho", que Dora utiliza al ver nuestra nula reacción ante la palabra bebé, y al parecer los tres hombres sentados a la mesa entendemos, ya que al fin le prestamos atención. _

_Opino que Teddy debe tener una habitación con motivos de Star Wars. _

_Y Dora hace un gesto que claramente dice "¡hombres!"._

_Remus opina que deberían empezar a comprar libros para cuando estudie arquitectura._

_Y Dora abre la boca contrariada sin poder creérlo._

_Sirius opina que Teddy deberá tener un convertible rojo para conseguir chicas._

_Y esta vez Sirius se gana un zape en la cabeza. _

—En verdad urge otra mujer en la familia, pues cuando Teddy nazca, estaré rodeada de cuatro varones. ¿Con quién hablaré sobre cosas de mujeres?. —_Dice Dora en voz alta, una vez que nuestras risas por la cara azorada de Sirius se acaban._

—Puedes ir a donde Molly. —_Sugiere mi padrino sin interés, algo resentido por el golpe que recibió, supongo que le preocupa que deforme su perfecto e invaluable cráneo._

—Ya, ¿y que me quite a mi hijo por no ser madre modelo? —_aquí no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Dora, pues si bien aprecio a la señora Weasley, la amable anciana prefiere hacerlo todo ella sola. _—Además Molly a penas tiene tiempo, ¡con todos los nietos que ya tiene!. —_Vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con ella. Algo ha de estar mal con el vino que sigo bebiendo._

—Bueno. —_Conscilia el buen Remus dando un beso a su esposa_. _Algo que produce en mí algo de... ¿nostalgia?, no se, si algún día conozco a alguien, situación que dudo ocurra, me gustaría estar tan enamorado como ellos lo están._ —¿Qué me dices de Ginny?.

—Ella está ocupadísima con los preparativos de su boda. No señor. —_Insiste Dora._ —Necesito que Sirius se case.

—¡Ah, no! A mí ni me vean —_exclama asustado mi padrino con la sola idea y como no quedan más opciones..._

—¡Harry!. —_Aquí vienen las ideas casamenteras contra el único que al parecer hoy no tiene ni voz ni voto._

—¿Qué pasa? —_pregunto casualmente rogando por que el postre llegue pronto y dejen de mirarme como pastel de chocolate y tres leches._

—¿Cuándo nos presentarás a alguna afortunada? —_la voz cantarina de Dora me suena a burla, que junto a las de Remus y guiños de Sirius con la atractiva cajera, me parecen derrepente insoportables. Pero no tengo la oportunidad de hablar, cuando los implicados en mi personal golpe de estado (o golpe de vida de Harry J. Potter) le dicen que estaré ocupado en almenos las próximas dos semanas y que puede que después de ese descanso, (aquí no puedo evitar lanzar un bufido, pues de descanso nada) regrese a la carga._

_Mi rostro está más rojo que la primera vez que ví un sostén y no tenía ni idea de para que funcionaban._

_A mi costa estos se siguen burlando. Y hablan de mí descaradamente como si no estuviera con ellos tomando el postre, que por cierto me cuesta algo de trabajo disfrutar. Quince minutos después, al fin nos retiramos. Prefiero ignorar la conversación que están llevando. Debo preparar las cosas que llevaré a la casa de la solterona. Pues después de todo, a mi familia no le puedo negar nada._

_Además arreglar una cocina y un baño no cambiará mi vida, ¿cierto?. _

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Si has llegado a este punto, es porque has leído el primer y segundo capítulo de este fan fiction y te lo agradezco.

Estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia, aunque me está cansando bastante, pues la releo y releo para ir corrigiendo los erróres que pueda contener.

Así que por este motivo, cuando veo en mi bandeja de entrada, los e-mail que me informan que muchos de ustedes añaden la historia a alerta, me aníman y ¿sabes que me da más fuerzas para seguir escribiendo e invirtiendo tiempo, para darles una lectura de calidad, además del placer de simplemente escribir?

Aciertas: **T U S*****R E V I E W S**.

**"Sin embargo NO pienso poner límites ni condiciones para actualizar, pero si me gustaría saber si hay apoyo para este fic".**

**Así que, tómate un minuto más y déjame saber tus impresiones y apoyo a RUGBY GAME: UN ROMANCE EN SYDNEY.**

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

_**Spoilers del próximo capítulo:** _

_...además era evidente que quería algo más ese fin de semana y ella no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo sin compromiso..._

_...lo decía mirando a los guapos surfistas que aprovechaban el oleaje del mar provocado por la refrescante brisa marina... _

_...Hermione no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. El varonil hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta, le despertó un fiero deseo que recorrió cada pulgada de su cuerpo..._

**_RETO: A que no te atréves a presionar el botón de ahí abajo._**


	3. Primer Touché

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, este sencillo fic a mi inventiva y los REVIEWS a ustedes queridos lectores.**

_Desde la pluma de: _**_¿Por qué no te casaste con tío Harry?_**

**Iba a postear hasta el viernes, pero no puedo más con las ganas y gracias a la buena respuesta de los reviews. **

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de su casa fue aporreada con insistencia esa mañana tan temprano, debió haber imaginado que llevar puesto su más corto y sensual camisón de seda blanca de _victoria´s secret _no era muy adecuado para abrir la puerta a un completo desconocido. Y talvez hubiera acomodado, aunque fuera solo un poco, su enredado cabello castaño, que evidenciaba que acaba de levantarse.

Pero siendo las siete de la mañana del lunes, la muy fría lógica de Hermione Granger, no trabajaba hasta llegar a las nueve a su oficina, que era donde empezaba a funcionar como era debido. Y dado que acababa de terminar el fin de semana, refunfuñó al ser molestada tan temprano. «_¡Cielo santo!, ¡todo el mundo en Australia trabaja a las nueve!, ¿acaso no es el lema de los australianos: No worries?»._

Todo el fin de semana fue de locos para ella. En tiempo récord se dispuso a cambiarse de casa. No tenía muchas cosas que transladar, o almenos es lo que pensó hasta que vió las columnas de cajas de cartón balanceándose amenazadoramente frente a ella. Cuando se le presentaban problemas peliagudos, ella siempre buscaba soluciones simples y soluciones simples son el equivalente a_ «llamemos a Luna Lovegood»._

Y así hizo. Llamó a su amiga Luna, el viernes bien entrada la noche, quién no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato canceló la cita que tenía con Dean Thomas para ir a las Blue Mountains. Hermione lo había olvidado y se lo hizo saber a su amiga, pero Luna la tranquilizó diciendo que la amistad estaba primero y que si Dean realmente la amaba iba a aceptarlo, además para ella era evidente que el chico quería algo más ese fin de semana y ella no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo sin compromiso.

Esta explicación que le dió su amiga, ayudó a Hermione a sentirse algo menos culpable (esperaba no encontrarse a Thomas en la oficina) y la enfocó nuevamente en el reto que cambiarse de casa le presentaba. Con la afortunada y entusiasta ayuda de _Moony_ y su automóvil, se ahorró los gastos de mudanza, gastos que pensaba invertir horas más tarde en una pizza grande con extra queso y su última botella de vino tinto australiano, para compensar a su amiga en una tranquila noche de chicas.

Hubiera contado con más ayuda, pero lamentablemente, ese fin de semana, todos los inquilinos de su casa ya tenían planes y con disculpas torpes, se excusaron de no ayudar a tan atenta y amable casera a mudarse. No los culpaba, de estar ella en su lugar, se hubiera inventado un compromiso, preferiría mil veces estar en la playa tomando el sol y como única preocupación el asegurarse de tener suficiente bronceador, a pasarse el día cargando cajas y poniendo en orden ambas casas.

Como la noche del viernes se dedicó a empacar las cosas que se llevaría con ella, el sábado hicieron los viajes necesarios hasta la nueva casa. Cuando llegaron, sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de su amiga Luna. Esta estaba encantada con la casa, que aunque algo pequeña, era muy atractiva con sus dos palmeras en el jardín trasero. No resistiendo las ganas, comprobaron que estaban a quince minutos exactos caminando desde la casa hasta la costa.

Después, Hermione tuvo que llevarse a jalones y empujones a su amiga de la playa, quién exclamaba que le gustaba mucho más ese lugar que la legendaria _Bondi beach_. Hermione no se dejó convencer, pues sabía que Luna no se perdía por nada los capítulos de sus series favoritas de televisión: _Bondi Rescue_ y _Bondi Vet_. Además que Hermione pudo comprobar que lo decía mirando a los guapos surfistas que aprovechaban el oleaje del mar provocado por la refrescante brisa marina, brindándoles las mejores olas de la temporada.

Una vez que Luna y todas las cajas correspondientes estaban en la casa de _Manly beach_, empezaron a desempacar algunas cosas, no todo, pues Hermione tenía planes de amueblar su propiedad con el bono de fin de año, cuando lo recibiera en unas cuantas semanas, así que pusieron el lugar lo más habitable posible con las pocas cosas disponibles que tenían a la mano.

Hermione no pudo evitar ver con un poco de lástima, la colchoneta en la que dormiría unos días, pues no había tenido tiempo de comprar su nueva cama con anticipación, ya que el viejo colchón debía ser usado por la nueva inquilina de la casa de sus padres. Cuando miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera plateado, se sorprendió ya que eran las siete de la noche, pero apenas se estaba ocultando el sol.

Las tiendas siempre cierran las cinco y media de viernes a miércoles, a excepción de los jueves cuando los comercios cierran a las nueve de la noche, por lo que Luna opinó que lo mejor sería encargar la pizza a la de ya en algún restaurante por ahí, tal y como Hermione había planeado. Hermione llevó su botella de vino y optaron por cenar y pasar la noche en la casita de Luna, pues la chica no estaba dispuesta a dormir en la simpática colchoneta de segunda mano de su amiga.

El domingo en la mañana, ambas chicas despetaron con una ligera resaca, que tuvieron que aliviar con un par de aspirinas cada una. Y continuaron donde un día antes habían quedado. Aún faltaba arreglar la vieja casa de Hermione, porque el nuevo inquilino llegaría el lunes por la noche y no habría tiempo de ordenarla durante ese día. Manos a la obra, limpiaron, acomodaron y pintaron la vacía recámara, le pusieron una bonita cortina y colocaron sábanas limpias a la desgastada cama.

De ahí todo su cansancio físico. Por eso el domingo en la noche, una vez que Luna se ofreció a dejarla en la nueva casa y partió, Hermione deseó estrenar, muy merecidamente, su pequeña bañera. El bonito baño tenía opaca piedra rosa y todo combinaba armoniosamente con las ligeras luces, pero eran evidentes los detalles que hacían falta.

El mueble del lavabo estaba completamente abierto, dejándo apreciar parte de la tubería del desagüe. El espejo seguía en su caja recargado en una de las paredes. El pedazo de pared, donde se suponía iba la repisa para las toallas, solamente tenía los hoyos donde se instalaría, pero de ahí en fuera, lo demás estaba en perfecto estado y lucía agradable (ignoró las vocecitas en su cabeza que le decían «_eso dices porque es tu casa_»).

Con todo y esos molestos pensamientos, se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, usando los jaboncitos con aromas florales que Luna le había traído de su último viaje a las islas de Fiji. Ahí en medio de burbujas, se permitió soñar con la vida en su nueva casa, deseando tener con quien compartirla. Después de media hora se dispusó a dormir, vistiendo su bonito camisón blanco de seda, pues el calor esa noche era insoportable. Durmió profundamente con el aire acondicionado encendido.

El golpeteo cada vez más insistente en la entrada principal, la despabiló y le hizo moverse para ir a abrir la puerta, antes de que quien quiera que fuese la echara abajo.

¡Y vaya que pudo haberlo hecho!.

Pues frente a ella, estaba el hombre más enorme que hubiera tenido la ocasión de tener tan tentadoramente cerca. Al menos veinticinco centímetros más alto que ella y el doble de ancho, Hermione no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. El varonil hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta, le despertó un fiero deseo que recorrió cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Bronceado, alto y musculoso. Su mandíbula cuadrada enmarcaba perfectamente su atractivo rostro. El cabello de un intenso negro azabache estaba alborotado en todas direcciones, nariz recta, labios delgados, ojos de un increíble verde y hasta pudo percibir la pequeña y curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente, oculta entre el desordenado cabello.

El desconocido frente a se puerta, vestía unos jeans negros que se pegaban a sus poderosas piernas. La camiseta revelaba un vientre duro perfectamente plano y a los bien trabajados músculos de su amplio pecho. Los fuertes brazos colgaban a sus costados. Parecía la encarnación de un dios griego cargando un maletín negro.

Semejante visión la había dejado sin respiración. Reuniéndo todas sus fuerzas e ignorando el salvaje calor de su vientre, pudo apenas murmurar débilmente —¿si? —deseando escuchar la voz del desconocido.

—Buenos días. —Su voz profunda, ligeramente ronca y en extremo agradable, le sonó melodiosa a sus oídos. —Vengo de Sirius Co.

—¿Es usted el carpintero? —se felicito a sí misma al escuchar que de su boca salía una voz firme y no el gemido que había temido escaparía de sus labios.

—Preferiría que me llamara técnico especialista —bromeó el guapo moreno con un guiño y agregó —pero supongo que sí, soy el carpintero.

_«¡Y vaya carpintero!»._ Le hubiera gustado expresar, pero simplemente se quedó un poco más mirándolo, hasta que él hizo seña de querer entrar. Lo que le puso le rostro rojo de vergüenza a Hermione. Torpemente, se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso. Sin querer, el pecho del hombre rozó su hombro desnudo, provocándole placenteras cosquillas en todo su brazo.

«_¡¿Hombro desnudo?!_». Una mirada evaluadora del hombre frente a ella, la hizo mirar hacia abajo, suplicando que no llevara aún puesto... su camisón blanco. «_¡Rayos!, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?_». Deseó con todas sus fuerzas echar a correr, pero eso le hubiera delatado. Así que con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, alzó el rostro sonriente, pero apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando el hombre se le adelantó.

—Por cierto, necesito que Hermione Granger me firme estas hojas. —Calló para sonreír y decir —¿podrías llamarla, **cariño**? —remarmando lentamente y con la voz cargada de intensión.

Hermione pasó rápidamente del rojo-vergüenza al rojo-indignación. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella no era Hermione Granger? y peor, ¿porqué se atrevía a llamarla ca-ri-ño?. Soltó un bufido de indignación y se acercó al moreno extendiéndo su brazo (olvidando de nuevo que solo estaba cubierta por su _victoria_´_s secret_). —Dame, ahorita te las regreso firmadas, primero hay que leerlas.

Él le tendió los papeles de la carpeta que llevaba en el maletín con el que había entrado. Hermione no pudo evitar notar, que el _técnico_ -pensó sarcásticamente- echaba un vistazo despistado a la casa e incluyéndola, descaradamente, en el recorrido.

Eso la molestó _(«¡un caballero voltearía a otra parte!»), _así que con el tono de superioridad que usaba, para ahuyentar a las amantes que su jefe ya no quería ver, agregó —mientras tanto puedes empezar con la cocina, con permiso —murmuró entre dientes, tomando las hojas de mala gana y con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo, se retiró a su habitación, para posteriormente irse a la ducha porque tenía que ir a trabajar.

El moreno se quedó viendo como se iba la chica. Su actitud lo había tomado desprevenido, pero lo que le inquietó, fue lo rápido que reaccionó su cuerpo ante la presencia de esa jóven. No era posible que a su edad, se dejara dominar por sus hormonas de esa manera. ¡Ya no era un crío, por todos los cielos!. Pero era culpa de esa jóven y su... vestimenta. «¡_¿Quién abre la puerta a un desconocido con ropa así?!»_

Al despertar esa mañana tan temprano, fue con la intención de "mientras más pronto comiences, más pronto terminarás". Por esa razón, se fue directamente a las instalaciones donde se daba el mantenimiento a los camiones de carga y transportes de Sirius Company en general. Ahí tomó una camioneta de las que más le agradaban y se pasó a las bodegas, donde almacenaban e inventariaban los materiales que empleaban para sus construcciones.

Antes de que dieran las siete de la mañana, se encontraba manejando camino a la casa de la _"solterona"_ (como ya se había acostumbrado a llamar a la quejumbrosa clienta). Al tocar unos minutos persistentemente la puerta de madera, que él mismo había diseñado y sugerido para ese tipo de casa, se había preparado para todo, menos para lo que sucedió.

Su mente estaba centrada en la imagen que idealizó de la solterona, así que era obvio que esperase encontrar a una mujer de más de treinta años, con tubos en el cabello, mascarilla de aguacate y bata gruesa y acolchonada de algodón, no... «_¡diablos!, ¡una sexy morena en camisón de seda blanco, de corte sugerente y revelador!»._

Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo, probablemente era sobrina, o algo así, de Hermione Granger, por eso se había atrevido a coquetear un poco con ella llamándola _cariño_. Molesto consigo mismo, sacudió su cabeza, repitiéndose mentalmente que era un profesional y que estaba ahí para arreglar la casa de la treintañera. Además de haber estado con mujeres más bonitas. ¡Sí, eso es lo que pensaría cada que viera a esta chica, para alejar esos cándidos pensamientos que tan rápido le abordaron en cuanto le abrieron la puerta de esa casa!.

Mejor sería que fuese por el material para empezar a trabajar. Estaba seguro que el trabajo limpiaría su sucia mente. «_¡Apenas las siete y ya pensando en desahogarse, ni tan rápido pensaba en finanzas!»._ Así que salió a la calle para coger su ropa y equipo de trabajo, que seguía estando en el asiento del copiloto, en el lado izquierdo. Debía cambiarse, aunque ya no estaba seguro de querer terminar tan pronto ese trabajo. Cargando la pesada caja de herramientas, se adentró a la cocina para ponerse a trabajar.

Para cuando Hermione salió del baño, trás una veloz ducha, se vistió con un vestido negro, discreto y como era de mañana, se colocó su suéter obscuro y ligero. Echó una rápida ojeada a las hojas que debía firmar. Ya conforme con lo estipulado, estampó su firma y su nombre. Entonces recogió su alborotado cabello en un apretado moño. Como ya se le había hecho un poco tarde, tomó su bolso negro y se apresuró a agarrar sus llaves porque ya debía retirarse si no quería perder el ferry.

Supuso que vería a aquel gigante en la cocina. Y no se equivocó. Ahí estaba de pie y dándole la espalda, decidiendo por donde empezar. Ya llevaba puestas unas bermudas gastadas, una amplia playera con colores flourescentes y botas de trabajo. Aún así le pareció muy atractivo. Carraspeó la garganta para darse a notar.

—Aquí tiene las hojas firmadas —dijo Hermione cuando este se giró a mirarla. Ella trató de no ver los intensos ojos verdes que la inquietaban demasiado.

—Gracias —respondió el moreno sin aparente interés, la recorrió de arriba a abajo y esbozó una cínica sonrisa que Hermione alcanzó a ver.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —interrogó la chica alzando las cejas, pero prefirió no haberlo hecho.

—Ya no lleva el camisón, ¿eh? —respondió sin inmutarse y disfrutando mirándola, como acariciando descaradamente su cuerpo. Está de sobra decir que esto le sacó colores a la castaña. —Aunque lo preferiría —murmuró y antes de recibir una palabra de ella, agregó queriendo romper la tensión (que no sabría como describir), que desprendía la chica —¿la señora Granger también saldrá?.

La jóven hizo una mueca y enfatizó —señorita. Y Sí. —Añadió aguantándose las ganas de gritar. —Porque somos la misma persona. —Con esta última frase dejó congelado y con la boca abierta al moreno. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y su tono natural ya sin rubores, abandonó la estancia dando el primer azote a su nueva puerta. Sintiéndose victoriosa se fue a trabajar.

_«¡Idiota!»_. Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sobre la misma persona.

Mientras el técnico-carpintero-especialista se quedaba en su casa a trabajar, Hermione se apresuró a llegar al muelle de Manly para tomar el ferry que la acercaba a Circular Quay.

Disfrutaba mucho de esta jornada, aunque le tomara cuarenta y cinco minutos de su tiempo llegar hasta su trabajo. Vivía un poco más lejos ahora que desde su vieja propiedad, pero adoraba su primer compra inmobiliaria hecha con sus propios recursos. Con todo y el contratiempo de la mañana, llegó diez minutos antes de su hora normal de entrada, gracias al horario del nuevo ferry que debía tomar.

Se pasó por la oficina de su amiga Luna y quedaron de salir a comer juntas. Estaba a punto de contarle de su "pequeño percance matutino", cuando a lo lejos vió que Dean Thomas acababa de llegar. Rápido se decidió por despedirse de su rubia amiga e irse a su área de trabajo. Esperaba que el jefe estuviera de buen humor, porque no tenía deseo alguno de soportar sus arranques de inicio de semana.

Todo el día transcurrió de manera normal y tranquila, pues Draco Malfoy había decidido ir a la oficina por solo un par de horas. Él no acostumbraba informar sobre lo que hacía en sus ratos libres y mucho menos a su simple asistente. Aunque ella estaba al tanto del porque pasaría ese día fuera, pues la distinguida señora Malfoy había llegado ese fin de semana, puesto que Hermione se encargó de arreglar y enviar una limousina a recogerla.

Cada vez que la señora Malfoy aparecía por aquellos lugares tan alejados de su cómoda vida en Europa, era para quedarse extrictamente dos semanas. Dos largas semanas que Hermione tenía planeadas en la agenda de su jefe. La señora Malfoy no era, para nada, de su agrado, así que lo molesto de aquellas esporádicas visitas eran tres cosas:

La primera era que, para el miércoles seguro, la señora Malfoy (aburrida de no hacer nada en esta ciudad) se presentaría en las oficinas a visitar a su hijo. Donde se dedicaría a mirar con superioridad y un tipo de asco a todos los empleados que pasaban por sus ojos (para colmo era Hermione quien siempre estaba ahí) y quejarse de la decoración de la oficina, insistiendo que deberían buscar algún edificio mejor o comprar algún rascacielos en Tokyo.

La segunda era que, la señora no iría sola, no señor. Iría, como siempre, con la hermosa prometida del jefe. A quién todos los hombres se quedaban mirando nada más al pasar. Y esta se dedicaría a atosigar a Hermione con preguntas sobre las actividades de Draco y a obligarla a agendar citas extra para que el jefe pasase más tiempo con ella, al tiempo que la miraba como diciéndo _"nunca podrías ser tan bella como yo"_ y criticando junto a su futura suegra la vestimenta de Hermione; _"no es posible que la secretaria de Draco ande por aquí con esas fachas"._

La tercera y aún peor de las razones que tenía para sentir molestia por las visitas de la señora Malfoy, era el estado en que el jefe terminaba después de ello. Tener a dos mujeres posesivas rondándole cerca, era algo que no podía soportar y curiosamente, prefería pasar más tiempo en la oficina, obligando a Hermione a trabajar horas extra. Ella sabía bien que eran pretextos para no estar en la compañía de aquellas _"encantadoras damas",_ pero como fuera, la afectaba a ella.

Así que suspiró aliviada cuando dió la hora del almuerzo y el jefe le dijo que se iba para no regresar hasta mañana y que a primera hora del día siguiente, esperaba recibir los contratos con los últimos acreedores de CEI. Lo único grandioso de las visitas de la _reina del hielo Malfoy_, era que cuando el jefe decidía pasar el resto del día afuera, fuera para comer, fuera para alguna reunión, ni por asomo regresaba a la oficina, permitiéndo a Hermione disponer de algunas horas libres.

Por eso sonriente, salió con Luna a comer tal y como habían quedado. Fueron a un _food court_ donde ordenaron fetuccini y lasagna. No era la mejor que hubieran comido, pero pasaba cuando solo tenían una hora de almuerzo. Ahí Hermione le puso al tanto de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

—Por lo que me dices, ¡ya hasta quiero conocerlo! —exclamó Luna con una pícara risilla. —Imagino los colores que te sacó al verte con ese camisón, ha de haber pensado que eras algún tipo de _femme fatale_.

—¡No digas tonterías, Moony!. El que me mirara así, me... —No terminó de hablar, pues recordó como se tensó cuando la miró de forma tan ardiente, casi salvaje. Ni siquiera notó la mueca burlona de Luna. —Me pareció un tipo arrogante. —Finalizó decidiéndose por esa descripción de aquel alto hombre.

—Oh, ¡vamos Hermione!, ¿esperás que me crea que no le encontraste atractivo?. —Preguntó Luna con esa mirada que tanto fastidiaba a Hermione, parecía expresar que Luna sabía y veía cosas que los demás no.

—No se trata de eso Luna, debió portarse como un caballero, aúnque, ¿qué se puede esperar de un carpintero?.

—Sexy carpintero , solo para aclarar. —Tosío la rubia y sonrió. —Lo que más bien quieres decir, es que lastimó tu ego femenino, al insinuar que Hermione Granger no podía ser tan jóven.

—¡Claro que no! y no insinuó eso... —alegó la castaña indignada cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué insinuó entonces? —defendió Luna interesada evitando reír por el apuro en que había metido a su amiga, mientras bebía tranquilamente su jugo de frambuesas y manzanas.

—¡Nada!. —Exclamó molesta jugando con su pasta y sintiendose azorada.

—Entonces te molesta que no se te haya insinuado.—Declaró la rubia para después soltar una carcajada por el rostro colorado de su amiga. —Ya Hermione, mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Me parece bien. —Concordó Hermione con tal de parar las bromas de su amiga. —¿Qué te dijo Dean?.

—Lo que era de suponerse. Qué como me había ido. Al principio pensé que se iba a lamentar el que tuviera que cancelar la invitación, pero me salió peor. —Contó la rubia sin querer darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Cómo que te salió peor? —indagó Hermione suponiendo que no le agradaría lo que iba a escuchar.

—Pues como yo supuse, ¿recuerdas que te dije que yo no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo sin compromiso? —Hermione asintió con algo de color en las mejillas, la palabra sexo no era un tema tabú para su amiga, Luna era algo diferente a ella. —Pues al parecer era lo que esperaba para este fin de semana. En mis narices me restregó que había pasado un increíble fin con esa _aussie*_ Jones, de marketing.

—¡No!. —Gritó Hermione haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlas. —No... —volvió a decir en un susurro. —¡Esa arrastrada!, ¡oh, Moony!, ¡cuánto lo siento! —exclamó Hermione sintiéndose algo culpable, pues por ella Luna no había acudido a su cita.

—Ni siquiera pienses en culparte, Hermione —la interrumpió con severidad inusitada. —Ha sido lo mejor, ¡me has librado de salir con un patán!.

—¡Tan decente que se veía el desgraciado! —insultó Hermione estando muy deacuerdo. La indignación de su querida amiga valía para Luna mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar. —¡Ay, amiga!. ¿Cómo te sientes?. —Le preguntó a Luna acariciándo su mano con cariño.

—Pues... pensé que esta relación podía ir en serio, siempre fue tan caballeroso y amable. —Suspiró. —Y no es que esperara una sortija de compromiso para llegar a tener relaciones premaritales, solo que al menos una relación de noviazgo, ¿me entiendes, no?. Una relación donde almenos hubiera algo de seguridad y fidelidad. —Suspiró de nuevo. —En fin, él se lo pierde. Por eso Hermione, no importa si el tipo de la mañana es un carpintero, estoy segura que con un hombre así, un buen revolcón no te haría daño.

—¡Luna!. —Exclamó la castaña. No pudieron aguantar y se soltaron a carcajadas. Pero las palabras de Luna quedaron grabadas como un tatuaje en su mente.

Esa tarde, cuando Hermione regresó de la oficina, su mano tembló un poco al empuñar el pomo de la puerta de entrada. La enorme camioneta de aquel hombre estaba aún estacionada afuera. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacerse notar, pues no quería un acercamiento directo. Llegó al vestíbulo. Nadie. «_Talvez ya se iba y no me dí cuenta__»_. Más tranquila depositó algunas bolsas con sus compras del supermercado y fue a su habitación donde se deshizo de sus zapatillas y de su peinado, liberando sus rizos castaños.

Como sentía algo de hambre, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y acomodar su pequeña despensa. Agradecida de que la casa tuviera los indispensables electrodomésticos, como la estufa y el refrigerador. Entonando una alegre cancioncilla que escuchó en la oficina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y se inclinó acomodando hasta el fondo, algunos lácteos y buscando el paquete de jamón, el queso, la lechuga y la crema que le serían útiles.

—Hola. —Escuchó nuevamente esa varonil voz hablando detrás de ella. Se levantó con brusquedad al sentir algo rozar ligeramente con su trasero y soltándo su paquete de jamón. «_¡Maldición!»_. Masculló Hermione entre dientes y se giró para enfrentar molesta al hombre que la había espantado, quien inocente dijo —Lo siento, ¿Te asusté?. —Inquirió alejándose dos pasos.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí?!. —Bruscamente exigió saber. Pasaban de las seis, el carpintero no debiera seguir ahí. Hermione estaba muy indignada y curiosa a la vez. Verlo le provocó esa sensación de la mañana y las palabras de Luna continuaban con ella.

—Bueno, fuí por un par de cosas que necesitaré más adelante y acabo de dejarlas en el jardín trasero. —Lanzó una mirada extraña a Hermione, quién se puso roja al escuchar la palabra _trasero_. —Y como ya me iba, quería informarte que no vengo mañana, sino hasta el miércoles. —Respondió el moreno alzando las manos en un tono conciliador.

—Bien. Entonces hasta el miércoles. ¿A qué hora irá llegando, señor?. —Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada. —Digo, no quiero que me tome desprevenida nuevamente. —Además de recordar el bochornoso momento de la mañana no pudo evitar notar que su enfado con ese hombre no le duraba demasiado. Lo que la sorprendió.

—Supongo que vendré más tarde, hoy fue el primer día. —Le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta para salir. Hizo una pausa y dudó un instante. —Creo que si vamos a vernos dos semanas, almenos podríamos tutearnos. No soy tan viejo, ¿sabes?. —Rió tan despreocupadamente que Hermione no pudo sino sonreír y asentir. —James. —Pronunció su segundo nombre y le tendió la mano.

—Hermione, pero ya lo sabes. —Le respondió el saludo y fingió resentimiento.

—Si. —Alzó su fuerte y bien marcado brazo a la nuca frotándola. Parecía algo apenado, pero se repuso de inmediato. —Bien, me voy. Hasta el miércoles... Hermione.

Y así se fue. Dejándola en la puerta, mirando como se iba aquel hombre. «_James»_. Apreció la amplia espalda de él, sus estrechas caderas y su paso elegante al andar. «_No parece un carpintero común__»._ Se dijo mentalmente. Las palabras de Luna volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.

_«Estoy segura que con un hombre así, un buen revolcón no te haría daño"__»._

Y no se irían tan facilmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello everybody!!!

Gracias por leer este capítulo y por sus reviews pasados.

A continuación, agradezco a todos aquello a los que no puedo agradecer personalmente ya que no se a donde hacerlo ustedes son: Naihovy, Killalight, M0rme, eydren snape, Maite, alex.

**Mil gracias también a los que siguen esta historia a ocultas, ¡los animo a dejar sus comentarios!**

Aquí dejo unos **_spoilers_** del próximo capítulo.

_...¿Te refieres a Hermione?. —Preguntó alegre Harry y las tres personas frente a él alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo._

_—¿Ya la llamas Hermione?, ¿Qué no era, solterona? —Preguntó Sirius mientras Nymphadora soltaba un chillido emocionada..._

_...Por que eso era para él, simple y pura tensión sexual... _

_...Pues para él el amor no existía y nunca, nunca lo haría..._

_...Desde ese momento comenzaría a tejer la red en la que ella caería sola..._

**Abrazos,**

**Atte. **

**Orquídea Negra.**

**La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR**

**_No dejes de presionar el botón de ahí abajo._**


	4. De obsesiones y príncipes sapos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este humilde fic a mi inventiva. Y los agradecimientos, a ustedes amables lectores que van a dejar sus comentarios, ¡¿verdad?!.**

Capítulo dedicado a tí, que has dejado un review.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Era media semana cuando Draco Malfoy iba sentado en la parte trasera de su lujosa limousina negra. Como todo hombre, gustaba de los buenos automóviles. Y como buen descendiente de apellido Malfoy, no conducía, de eso se encargaban los empleados. Si él necesitaba estar en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, siempre había alguien dispuesto a llevarlo a donde fuera.

Con una mueca de disgusto, miró como sus pantalones de un gris obscuro, se habían arrugado con el movimiento del vehículo. Su elegante y carísimo traje_ Brioni_ era nuevo y parte del guardarropa que su madre se había empeñado en traer al visitarle nuevamente.

Narcissa Malfoy había ido a verlo, después de unas paradas en Milán, Praga, París y Roma para adquirir unas "pocas cosas para su niño". Narcissa, como toda dama de sociedad, gustaba de hacer sus compras en las boutiques más prestigiosas del mundo. Los más exclusivos diseñadores de ropa, contaban con las tallas de todos los integrantes de la familia entre sus archivos.

Y solo Narcissa Malfoy podía decir que _Alexander Amosu_, le había suplicado en persona para diseñar un traje único para su retoño, y pues no era desconocido que los Malfoy se codeaban con la élite de Europa, incluyendo a los mejores modistas. Y al punto de vista de Narcissa, apesar de que la ropa australiana empezaba a hacerse de renombre en el mercado de la moda, siempre había tenido y seguido su propio ritmo.

Más ella siempre se había inclinado por lo clásico, lo elegante y lo costoso. Por esta razón (suficiente para ella), cada vez que se le antojaba visitar a su primogénito, no dudaba en llevar elegantes trajes para él y ahora, unos cuantos vestidos para su próxima adorable nuera, pues las marcas australianas no terminaban por satisfacerla.

Esto no era que molestara al jóven heredero, pues él siempre que podía, visitaba la ciudad de New York por motivos más de _shopping_ que de negocios. Y siempre agradecería, al estilo Malfoy, estas compras hechas por su madre. Además no podía negar que lo aliviaba, aunque fuera un poco, la tan oportuna visita de _Cissy, _porque mantendría ocupada a su actual prometida.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre le llamó desde la limousina que la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, para informarle que acababa de llegar para pasar dos maravillosas semanas con él y su encantadora prometida, él no pudo sino respirar algo intranquilo. Su madre simpatizaba tanto con Astoria Greengrass, que nunca sabía que esperar. Y menos aún cuando Astoria le había resultado más agobiante que su primer prometida, Pansy Parkinson.

La situación con Pansy había sido bastante llevable por muchos años. Desde el nacimiento de ambos, pues eran de la misma edad, sus padres acordaron unirlos en matrimonio. Ahora estaría casado con Pansy, de no ser porque el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Más bien, la bolsa de valores influyó en la situación.

Los Parkinson apostaron sus acciones a mal y prontamente quedaron en números rojos en varios negocios y por si fuera poco, un entrometido periódista, atraído por la mala decisión de la familia, investigó y destapó el hoyo de corrupción que el señor Parkinson mantenía detrás de su respetable rostro, emparentándole con algunas mafias y enormes cantidades de fraude hacendario.

Estas revelaciones llevaron a muchas más investigaciones, que descubrieron que los Parkinson estaban podridos hasta el fondo, con deudas hasta el cuello y prácticamente acabados. Sus esperanzas estaban en el matrimonio de su hija mayor con el heredero Malfoy, ya que les salvaría de su cercana miseria.

Como era de esperarse, Lucius Malfoy actuó prontamente y Draco se vió libre del compromiso con la señorita Parkinson, de la cual no quiso saber nada más. Pues él mismo creyó que aunque no estaban enamorados, eran amigos de años y podían llevarse bien en su matrimonio arreglado, pero no contaba con encontrarse que la prisa de Pansy por casarse, se debía a los mal logrados negocios familiares.

La caída de esta prominente familia constructora, abrió el paso a un libre mercado para otras más, incluyendo la compañía de algún familiar lejano de los Malfoy, del cual ni siquiera le importaba recordar el nombre, aunque por lo que sabía, había ascendido como la espuma de un buen champagne _Perrier Jouet._

Tras la supuesta decepción que debía sentir por su vieja amiga de juegos, él, que era un Malfoy y no por tan insignificante tropiezo se iba a dejar hundir, se repuso velozmente. Pronto su padre consideró adecuado enviarlo a dirigir algunos importantes negocios en América y un par de años después, se le anunció (muy cortésmente), que acababa de comprometerse con la más jóven heredera de los Greengrass.

Sí. Lucius Malfoy no había perdido tiempo en encontrar a una dama de sociedad digna de convertirse en la esposa de su hijo. La legendaria familia Greengrass emparentaba con la realeza, pues el señor Greengrass, estaba en el treintagésimo puesto a la corona. Y sus múltiples negocios y millones, estaban más que dispuestos a verse multiplicados con la riqueza Malfoy.

Así es como había llegado a esta situación de casi casado. Estaba muy molesto porque para empezar, ni siquiera conocía a la tal Astoria y para terminar, disfrutaba de su vida de soltero en Manhattan y de sus múltiples conquistas. Su arranque de ira, fue apacigüado por su padre cuando, presentándose en su oficina, le informó que pensaba retirarse de los negocios antes de la boda con Astoria, por lo que el imperio Malfoy, pasaría a las manos del último heredero de la familia y como parte de su deber, contraería nupcias y daría un nuevo heredero Malfoy al mundo.

Si había algo que interesara más a Draco Malfoy que su soltería y sus aventuras, era el poder. Y su padre se lo estaba poniéndo en bandeja de oro y al alcance de su mano, mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Así que después de esa entrevista con su padre, fue directo a la más cercana Tiffany & Co. a comprar el anillo de compromiso para aquella mujer que no conocía.

Cuando la miró por primera vez, en una reunión celebrada por su compromiso y donde entregaría el anillo, agradeció que fuera una mujer atractiva. Alta, atlética, senos perfectos y larguísimas piernas. Tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azúles, la envidia de todo hombre heterosexual y cualquier top model. Era guapa, no podía negarlo y en la cama era bastante buena, o lo suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Se suponía que dos meses previos a la boda, recibiría las riendas de Malfoy Group y CEI. Mas como los negocios siempre han sido prioridad para ellos, la boda se pospuso, hasta dentro de un par de meses donde quedaría atado de por vida a la bella Astoria. Pero no por eso pensaba en ser el más fiel de los maridos.

Y mucho menos, cuando conoció a aquella mujer que se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, aún cuando se acostaba con su prometida. Nada digno de un caballero, pero inevitable para Draco Malfoy. Así como se introdujo en su mente sin avisar, la conoció por casualidad, pues su perfecto currículum lo llevaron a darle un puesto como su asistente ejecutiva.

Hermione Granger tenía el atractivo innato por el que muchas matarían. Al principio la catalogó de corriente, de simple, una empleada más que no estaba a su nivel. Y como los Malfoy no juntan el placer con los negocios, no puso reparo alguno a la hora de contratarla. Ella era muy inteligente y sagaz y si servía para sus planes mucho mejor.

Pero no contaba en que empezara a sentir semejante atracción por esa castaña de grandes ojos y bonitas piernas. Podía incluso contar con los dedos de su mano izquierda, donde siempre portaba su rolex, las veces que habían tenido algún tipo de contacto físico, que si bien había sido escasos y sin relevancia, habían logrado encender en él un instinto tan salvaje y primitivo que a duras penas lograba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Trás el recorrido desde su mansión en limousina, ya se encontraba sentado en su oficina. Ahí sentado, en su sillón de piel, con fría mentalidad repasaba todos sus pensamientos. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba dar con una conclusión que lo satisfajera. Lo que sí, es que lo ponía de muy mal humor no entender y mucho menos explicar esa tensión sexual, que lo sofocaba cada vez que se quedaban hasta tarde a repasar algunos informes.

Por que eso era para él, simple y pura tensión sexual. Que lo frustraba al no saber si ella sentía lo mismo en su presencia, al tiempo que lo irritaba el saberse y sentirse demasiado para tan insignificante mujer. ¿Qué le había hecho?_._ Más eso no importaba ahora, lo único que le interesaba era saciar sus ganas de dar satisfacción a sus deseos carnales que no tenían nada que ver con amor. Pues para él, el amor no existía y nunca, nunca lo haría.

A su manera de pensar, solamente existían relaciones agradables que permitían la convivencia mutua en un matrimonio. Lo que lo llevaba a meditar de nuevo en Astoria. Con ella sentía esa clase de relación, pues ambos tenían gustos afines, disfrutaban de los lujos de la vida y habían sido educados para representar dignamente sus respectivos apellidos. Y su asistente de clase media, no.

Talvez eso era parte de lo que le atraía de Granger. Las diferencias tan obvias en las escalas sociales, esa emocionante sensación que solo lo prohibido sabe otorgar, adjuntando que ella era lo opuesto a todas las mujeres que él había tenido en algún momento. Rió despóticamente al pensar en sus deslices; aventuras ocasionales con mujeres que daban la impresión, y en algunos casos así era, de ser mujeres de mundo.

Curiosamente, a su asistente le había tocado dehacerse de ellas (cubriéndole con Astoria), pues era la única que veía el interminable desfile de rubias, pelirrojas y morenas con cuerpo de modelos que no debían aparecerse después de una noche de placentero sexo con un hombre como él. No las culpaba. Nadie era como Draco Malfoy en la cama, ¡por supuesto volverían por más!. Y esa era precisamente la reacción que esperaba que Granger tuviera en algún momento.

Mientras meditaba, bebió un trago de licor que tenía en su escritorio.

_«Amargo»._

Así es como él se sentiría si no saciaba pronto su incandescente deseo, que rayaba en desesperada hambre, por Granger.

Nadie podía negar que Draco Malfoy era un gran estratega. Cuando tomó las riendas de CEI, alrededor de un año atrás, su ya desorbitante fortuna dió un crecimiento del veinte por ciento, algo que ni el propio Lucius podía haber hecho. Probablemente a ello se debía que su padre no le hubiera prohibido el seguir manteniendo sus oficinas en Australia, en lugar de su cuidad de origen; Londres.

Aúnque Lucius debía saber que a su hijo nadie lo manejaba. Las estrategias comerciales de Draco, así como un talento nato para predecir los movimientos de los mercados mundiales financieros, lo hacían el mejor. Y como el mejor siempre obtenía lo que quería, podía apostar sus millones de libras esterlinas a que Hermione Granger sería suya, costara lo que costara. Desde ese momento comenzaría a tejer la red en la que ella caería sola. Además que su experiencia y conocimientos en estrategias, le trazarían el camino fácilmente hasta las tentadoras y bronceadas piernas de Granger, que se abrirían ante él por sí solas. Sonrió lascivamente, pues un buen estratega comienza por mentalizarse. E imaginar hundiéndose tan profundamente en ella, lo enfocaba a alcanzar su meta; que era hacerla suya.

*****

Luna Lovegood trataba de no pensar demasiado en su situación. Desde que Dean le dijera que estaba con esa australiana Jones, se sentía, más que triste, molesta e indignada. Nunca hubiera esperado que por cancelar una cita, el atractivo chico de piel oscura reaccionaría así; tan bajo. Definitivamente los hombres eran una gran escoria en el mundo, necesarios para procrear hijos, pero escoria al fin y al cabo.

—Sí. Son grandes sapos que nunca completaron la transformación a príncipes. —Farfulló muy indignada así misma, mientras esperaba su turno de ser atendida en la oficina postal. Este era trabajo que ella no hacía normalmente, pero necesitaba despejarse un poco, por lo que informó que ella iría a depositar el correo que debía ser enviado.

—¿Porqué los de mi especie son sapos?. —Escuchó que un sapo croaba frente a ella. Levantó sus ojos para verlo y se quedó muda de asombro. —¿Estás bien?. —Croó de nuevo el sapo con cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, naríz larga, labios delgados, bastante alto... ante los extremadamente abiertos ojos de Luna, el sapo se convirtió en un príncipe de encantadora sonrisa y simpáticas pecas.

—Si. —Respondió ella dándose cuenta de su propio sonrojo, no imaginó que alguien la escuchara hablar sola (como hacía ocasionalmente). La fila avanzó un poco más y ellos también. Muy educadamente, Luna afirmó lo que había dicho, con naturalidad y sin amedrentarse. —Son sapos, pero en tamaño familiar y para llevar. —El jóven pelirrojo se carcajeo abiertamente, por la respuesta de esa chica tan extraña de cabello rubio.

—Pues lamento no coincidir con eso. —Dijo una vez que se hubo calmado y añadió cuando la chica frunció el ceño. —Porque también hay ratas, perros y...

—Canívales. —Terminó Luna por el hombre que sonreía a más no poder por la ocurrencia de la chica. Luna no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual manera.

—Tienes razón —concedió —y canívales. Pero tambien hay buenos tipos. —Alegó en su defensa el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando conozcas alguno, avísame, que seré la primera en acudir a una cena con él. —Luna le guiñó un ojo burlona. Avanzaron un poco más, pero sin dejar de mirarse.

—Bien, en ese caso, ya conoces a uno. —Le tendió la mano. —Ronald Weasley, pero llámame Ron.

—Luna Lovegood. —Se presentó devolviendo el apretón de manos. Tardaron unos segundos en romper el saludo. —Mis amigos me dicen Moony, pero tú puedes decirme Luna. —Soltó calmadamente.

—De acuerdo. Y ya que te lo he presentado,_ Luna_. ¿Qué hay de esa cena?. —Preguntó Ronald sintiéndo como sus orejas enrojecían. No acostumbraba a ser tan _osado_, eso era cosa de su mejor amigo. Pero esa chica le parecía muy simpática y diferente; especial.

—No se... ¿Quién me asegura que no seas un sapo? —inquirió Luna con tanta normalidad, que el chico volvió a reír.

—No puedo hacerlo, pero tampoco estoy seguro de no ser un príncipe. Puede que nunca lo sepa, si no me dan la oportunidad —añadió con doble intención. —¿Qué dices, pues?. —Le animó el chico.

—Veamos. —Luna tomó unos segundos para meditarlo, dos más y era su turno en la fila, para al fin ser atendida. Había algo en ese hombre jóven que le agradaba y mucho.

—Anda, si quieres mientras, puedes catálogarme como tu príncipe sapo. —Pidió el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos azules brillaban pícaros. —Mientras cambias de opinión.

—Me parece bien. —Cedió Luna tras reírse con el comentario de Ron. El guapo chico sonrió triunfante y se apresuró a sacar su móvil para tomar el número de la rubia. En cuanto terminó de anotarlo, se despidió y tomó su turno de enviar los sobres que llevaba cargando. Mientras el chico se alejaba, pensó que era súper necesario programar una salida urgente con Hermione; debían ponerse al tanto.

Luna sonrió. Talvez nunca conocería un príncipe azul y talvez el mundo estaba abarrotado de sapos, ratas, perros, canívales y Deans. Pero sentía que acababa de conocer, después de todo a un arquetipo de príncipe; a su príncipe sapo.

*****

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche del jueves. El clima era cálido y perfecto. No por nada, el calor del verano entibiaba las noches en esta ciudad. Sydney, como muchas otras ciudades importantes del mundo, tiene sus rascacielos iluminados antes de que anochezca. Las brillantes luces de los parques y jardínes, así como de tiendas y automóviles, permiten apreciar las cientos y cientos de calles y avenidas que se distribuyen como ríos y riachuelos por toda la urbanidad.

Pero no solamente en la tierra se pueden percibir los agradables colores. El cielo tambien es iluminado por cientos de minúsculas estrellas, pero que dan una sensación por demás agradable al oscuro espacio abierto en lo alto. Este fimamento despejado estaba siendo observado con interés en diferentes partes de Australia, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes como le va a Harry, Remus?. —Inquirió un elegante y altivo Sirius Black desde su cómodo sofá de color rojo. Estaban en su lujoso pent-house con grandiosas vistas, en uno de los lugares residenciales más fashion de Australia. Green Square era uno de los lugares donde Sirius Co. había colaborado en construir un proyecto del gobierno del estado de New South Wales.

—No he tenido la posibilidad de verlo. Temo que se haya enfadado con la tarea que pusimos en sus manos. —El rostro de Remus lucía un poco demacrado, pero sus facciones eran firmes y apesar de que en su castaño cabello asomaban unas canas, se le veía más atractivo y feliz que nunca en su vida. Agitó un poco su vaso con brandy y miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo Sirius, dejándo de asomarse por un enorme ventanal. —Le dejé un mensaje en su móvil, espero que lo conteste viniendo hoy.

Sirius Black resopló con fuerza. —Por su bien que así lo haga. —Sus atrayentes ojos grises y cálidos miraron su vaso y gruñó al ver que de su licor de crema, ya casi no quedaba nada. Se levantó con esfuerzo de su cómodo lugar y caminó al bien surtido bar donde prosiguió a rellenar su vaso. —Además no creo que se enfade más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sabe que hoy es noche de cena familiar y aquí tocaba. Y espero se acuerde de traer el postre.

—Deja de refunfuñar, Sirius. —Las puertas del ascensor que conectaban con el piso de soltero del apuesto Black, abría las puertas dejándo pasar a un jóven alto y atractivo, vestido muy casual y cómodamente. A su lado entró caminando una mujer embarazada. —Aquí está tu pastel de chocolate. —Le dijo alzando el brazo donde cargaba una caja que ponía _Michael´s patisserie_.

—¡Harry!. —Respondió a manera de saludo su padrino, quien dejó su vaso con licor en la tabla del bar y se acercó a su ahijado dándole un abrazo, eso sí, muy masculino. —Ya empezaba a creer que no vendrías.

—Al contrario de mí, que sí confié en tí. —Saludó Remus sonriendo al muchacho y acercándose a besar a su mujer, quien llevaba cargando unas bolsas con la cena. Remus las tomó y las llevó al comedor, donde se dispuso a poner la mesa. —Por cierto, Ronald ya llegó de viaje. —Le informó al moreno —dice que te envía los balances por _e_-mail.

—Vale. Lo checo después —le respondió. —¿Y qué toca hoy?. —Harry preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, donde depositó sobre la mesa la caja con el postre.

—Española. —Respondió Dora tratándo de ayudar a su marido, fallando cuando se le resbaló una de las copa de cristal importadas de Alemania.

—¡Nymphadora, mis copas!. —Exclamó medio en broma, medio alarmado Sirius cuando escuchó el sonido del cristal reventándose en el suelo. —Mejor siéntate, ya ayudo yo a Remus.

—¡Qué buena cara tienes hoy, Sirius!. —Respondió Nymphadora haciendo caso a su consejo, mirando como Harry se disponía a barrer los trozos de cristal.

—Fue día de spa —contestó Sirius encongiéndose de hombros simplemente y depositando unos platos frente a ella.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido, Harry?. —Preguntó Remus mientras empezaba a servir los platos, ya estando todos sentados. —Ya no pareces tan molesto como cuando te dejamos a cargo del arreglo de la casa de esa mujer. —Hizo una pausa pensativo. —Cómo se llamaba... ¿Helen?.

—¿Te refieres a Hermione? —Preguntó alegre Harry y las tres personas frente a él alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya la llamas Hermione?, ¿Qué no era, _solterona_? —Preguntó con mofa Sirius, mientras Nymphadora soltaba un chillido emocionada.

—¡Oh, Harry!. ¿Es lo que me imagino que es?. —Preguntó llena de emoción dejando caer su tenedor. —Sabía que ese viaje al Tíbet rendiría sus frutos en toda la familia. —Aseguró sonriente disfrutando de sus tapas españolas. Remus le había pasado un tenedor limpio.

—¿Y bien?.

—¿Y bien que, Sirius?. —Replicó su ahijado haciendose el desentendido bebiendo de su copa.

—¡Venga, Harry!. —Exclamó picaro. Remus sonreía y Dora miraba expectante, olvidándose que debía comer por el pequeño Teddy aún no nacido y por ella.

El jóven de ojos verdes se detuvo un momento, perdiendose en sus pensamientos. Mirando al vacío, no se dió cuenta que su familia captaba como sus orbes se entornaban. Y es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. «_Hermione»_. Su nombre que anteriormente le había parecido extraño, ahora sonaba como cánticos celestiales en sus oídos y salía naturalmente de sus labios.

Después de ese encuentro el lunes, sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. No sabía como, no sabía porqué, pero todo el día martes se le hizo eterno lamentándose haber dicho que se presentaría hasta el miércoles. Y el miércoles, ¡qué rápido se le fue el tiempo en la casa de ella!.

Llegó más tarde como habían acordado y obviamente la castaña ya no se encontraba ahí. Harry se dispuso a trabajar parte del día en la cocina, sin prisa, pues tanto haber esperado el martes, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin haber visto a la chica que ahí vivía _sola_. Estas sencillas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos.

Le gustaba estar metido en esa casa. Sin saber como explicarlo, sentía una especie de _deja vú_, algo así como que pertenecía ahí, algo no implícito que le indicaba que ese era su lugar. Nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera con, «_¿cómo se llamaban?», _ni siquiera se acordaba de nada cuando pensaba en esa chica tan especial. Podía incluso percibir el aroma de Hermione en el ambiente, tan... familiar, tan... delicioso.

El verano le castigaba fuertemente ahí encerrado en la cocina. Era un calor muy sofocante, podía palparlo y casi veía los vapores que subían desde la tierra. En los jardínes vecinos, amas de casa y niños que debían aprovechar sus vacaciones, se encontraban en los frescos interiores de sus acojedoras casas, como refugiados por los intensos rayos del sol, que daba inicios de empezar a ocultarse.

Empapado en sudor, la camiseta se le pegó al cuerpo. Desde su frente, gotas de sudor salado escurrían interminables por su rostro hasta perderse en el inicio de su amplio pecho. Con su brazo izquierdo se secó un poco el sudor, mientras con el derecho seguía sosteniendo el martillo, que empleaba para colocar unos clavos en una pieza de madera. No escuchó cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerró, almenos hasta que sintió que alguien lo miraba profundamente.

Volteó lentamente, sabiendo quien sería, pues el delicioso aroma cítrico de su perfume, se extendió hasta su nariz con más fuerza. Ahí, de pie, en la entrada de la cocina, estaba la castaña mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus rizos parecían más desordenados debidos a la húmedad del ambiente. Harry colocó el martillo en el suelo, para después levantarse con lentitud.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguiendo su instinto, volvió a secarse el nuevo sudor aparecido en su frente y sus grandes manos se dirigieron al borde de su camiseta. De pronto el calor se le hizo insoportable y la camiseta innecesaria. Con lentitud comenzó a deslizar la playera para deshacerse de esta. Extrañamente se sentía excitado al saberse admirado por la chica, quien no podía sacarle sus grandes y bonitos ojos castaños de encima.

Él le sonrió disimuladamente, mientras poco a poco revelaba su bien marcado torso, sus pectorales, el negro vello visible que se extendía desde el ajuste de sus jeans hasta esparcirse en sus pectorales. Arrojó la camisa a la silla más cercana. Unas gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su clavícula. Sin romper el mágico momento, se acomodó frente a ella estirándose en toda su altura poderosamente. Rió suavemente cuando el pequeño bolso resbaló de las cuidadas manos de la chica hasta dar con el suelo.

Se permitió admirarla de abajo hacia arriba con lentitud, deteniéndose en los carnosos labios que permanecían ligeramente abiertos, tenadores. Fue incapaz de controlar sus ojos, que inconscientes, le traicionaron; mirándola a ella y después a la mesa de la cocina sugerente. Podía pensar en las miles de posibilidades que podría hacer con el frágil cuerpo desnudo de ella, bajo el suyo propio y sobre la brillante mesa barnizada. Estrenándo la brillante tabla, pareciéndole que era el correcto uso para lo que había sido diseñada.

Cada instante transcurrido, añadía calor al ambiente, siendole más agobiante, electrizante. La tentación de recorrer con sus manos ese menudo cuerpo bronceado le hicieron reaccionar en su entrepierna. Sintió como sus instintos se adueñaban de él, cegándole la razón, enloqueciéndolo cuando la pequeña mano de la castaña, se colocó sobre su vientre con suavidad. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente. Pegó su cuerpo atrevidamente al de la chica, que seguía parada ahí con su mano descanzando sobre él.

Con firmeza pasó su brazo por la pequeña cintura de Hermione, cada vez acercándola más. Podía sentir su pecho latiendo desbocadamente como si estuviera en su más importante partido de rugby. Apenas rozó los labios de ella, fue como probar la más dulce miel de abeja. En ese mismo momento lo más lógico era hacerla suya, poseérla hasta que perdieran la conciencia en ese mar de indescriptibles pasiones; fusionarse en uno con sus cuerpos, hasta acariciarse el alma.

_—Harry_... _Harry..._

—¡Harry!. —Escuchó una voz lejana que lo llamaba persistente, volviendo a la realidad volteó a ver a su padrino. —¿Cómo es ella?.

—¿Quién?. —Respondió algo perdido, sonrojado y respirando con dificultad. Con vergüenza, sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó para retirarse al lavabo, donde con urgencia se refrescaría. Si así se ponía con el mero recuerdo, ¿qué diantre haría cuando el viernes la tuviera frente a él de nueva cuenta?. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo?. Si no fuera por... no, mejor no pensarlo. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, no regresaría a la casa de Hermione... y no era eso lo que quería.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus pudieron evitar recordar a otra persona que se llegó a encontrar en el mismo estado del muchacho: James Potter hablando _desinteresadamente_ de Lily Evans. Remus sonrió mirando a su esposa y a su amigo que reían disimuladamente. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo que alguien había tocado al corazón de Harry y había sido para quedarse, pero evidentemente, él aún no lo sabía y ellos no se lo dirían; pues el amor debía descubrirlo por sí mismo.

O almenos, es lo que ellos esperaban que sucediera.

* * *

_¡Ay que barbaridad!_

Creo que casi muero cuando escribí esto. Alegrense que no sucedió así, ya que el fic se hubiera quedado incompleto. ¡Fiu!

Soy extremadamente nueva escribiendo este tipo de escenas, de hecho, aún estoy debatiendo mi novatada al hacer esto. Por cierto, alguien experimentado en esto, **¿Saben si para esta escena que acaban de leer, debo cambiar el nivel de audiencia?. Digo, ahora estamos en T, pero no se si ahora debo pasar a M o esto es tan suave que no hay necesidad. **Bueno, por favor alguien me responde a esto, ¿sí?. Gracias.

Pasando a otro tema, muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas que me dejaron un review (**relenna, HermyLuna, Suri Evans, alastor82, M0rme, Luna-maga, ryomahellsing, Shura Dragon Fanel, angel de acuario, percy, zofiamoon, prozack y sakatomo-kirumi)**, pues no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos personalmente, espero no les importe, pero estuve debatiendo el tiempo entre escribir lo más que pueda (pues espero pronto comenzar mis clases -serían en inglés, imagínense que estrés siento!- y me reduciría el tiempo muchísimo) o contestar y pues supongo que todos son más felices si escribo. **(_Al igual que yo soy más feliz con Reviews, por lo que escribo más rápido, jeje_).**

**Gracias a sus comentarios, es que este fic se continúa actualizando.**

Bueno, no los entretengo más, les dejo los **spoilers** del próximo capítulo.

_...Harry estaba que se lo llevaba de coraje..._

_...había estado tan cerca ... _

__

_...deseo golpearlo con todas su fuerzas y obligarle a no acercarse nunca más a Hermione, por que _ella_ era suya..._

...no se detendría hasta tenerla desnuda entre sábanas de seda. Juraba que ella gritaría su nombre hasta quedar inconsciente...

_...Sabía algo que Potter había ocultado y tomaría gran partido de ello..._

**¡¡¡No olviden presionar el botón de ahí abajo!!!**


	5. Casi

**_Disclaimer_:** **Ya saben que ningún personaje reconocido me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling. La loca historia es de Orquídea Negra y los maravillosos reviews que animan a este intento de escritora, pertenecen a ustedes, junto a los agradecimientos que les doy por ser tan lindas (os) al comentar.**

_Prepárense que nos acercamos al final. Un beso a todos._

**_Disfruten el capítulo._**

* * *

—No, no, no, no, no. —Murmuraba una castaña contrariada mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo que conectaba su escritorio con la oficina de su jefe, algo así como la recepción. Se encontraba en ese estado provocado por una tormenta de pensamientos que trataba de despejar aprovechando que su jefe se encontraba encerrado en su despacho en una conferencia en directo con inversores de Tokio.

Y es Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel moreno de ojos verdes y su reacción del pasado miércoles. Su piel se ponía chinita cuando recordaba el torso desnudo, con ese varonil vello extendiéndose por el vientre, hasta ampliarse en el pecho. No exagerado, pero sí lo suficientemente tentador para desear tocarlo y recorrerlo con sus manos... con su lengua. Se sonrojó por la audacia de sus propios y candentes pensamientos.

Con un suspiro recordó el tatuaje que se apreciaba en la parte alta de su brazo, casi cubriendo en su totalidad los musculosos bíceps y tríceps, le pareció tan sexy. La estreches de sus caderas, los músculos poderosos de sus piernas. El sudor que perlaba su rostro, el olor a madera, que mezclado con el varonil aroma que desprendía debido al trabajo físico, alteraron sus sentidos a punto de no poder parar de examinarlo a profundidad. Era como deleitarse mirando a un dios griego guerrero. La sensación de vulnerabilidad que sintió cuando pegó su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndola partícipe de la tensión en la entrepierna de él, mostrándole cuanto la deseaba, aún la seguía estremeciendo.

Y cuando acercó su rostro cada vez más, rozando sus labios, el abrumador deseo explotó dentro de ella. Un deseo que nunca antes había sentido y que la hizo querer con todas sus fuerzas volverse suya en ese momento, la hizo reaccionar. Pero no de la forma más placentera que hubiera querido, pues fue embargada por el miedo. Gracias a ello, logró salir del mágico hechizo en el que ambos habían caído. Se había separado de él con presteza y se apresuró a abandonar la casa. Le costó un mundo separarse de él. Para cuando se despejó y regresó, él ya se había ido.

No supo si sentir alivio o decepción al no verlo en la casa. Pero desde entonces, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Lo peor, era que ella misma, Hermione Granger, la seguidora de las reglas, la chica que se la pasaba en la biblioteca durante sus estudios y no pensó encontrarse nunca en ese tipo de situación y mucho menos con un hombre tan atractivo como James, sentía que se había quedado con las ganas quemando dentro de su cuerpo. Difícil de imaginarlo, pero tan cierto como que su jefe estaba hecho un cuero.

Trató de serenarse y concentrarse en su trabajo. ¡Pero es que era imposible!. Por más que buscaba y rebuscaba, ninguna situación tenía un mínimo de sensatez. Lo único lógico que percibía, era esa vocecita en la cabeza diciéndole que por esta ocasión diera rienda suelta a sus pasiones sin pensar en nada más. Así que ahí se encontraba ella, pensando con desesperación y nervios, que era viernes y de seguro James, estaría en su casa, semi-desnudo, trabajando en su cocina.

Cocina más mesa, más atractivo moreno de ojos verdes; ¿Porqué no estaba ya rumbo a su casa?, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?, ¿qué era ese calor que sentía en su interior, tan cerca de su corazón cuando recordaba esos ojos verdes?, no podía estar enamorada, ¡por favor!, ¡era ilógico!, ahora estaba más concentrada en sus planes, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que pronto obtendría un ascenso, sólo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más. Y pensando en James no llegaría a ningún lado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Así que Hermione se acercó al teléfono de su escritorio y descolgó la bocina.

—¿Granger?. —Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, pues la voz al otro lado de la bocina no era la voz de su amiga Luna. —Granger, ¿sigues ahí?. —Era su jefe que de seguro descolgó al mismo tiempo.

—Si, señor. —Respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz. No era buena señal que a las seis menos cuarto, el rubio jefe la llamara. Lo que había deseado escuchar, era la voz cantarina de su amiga Luna, animándola a ir en seductora actitud hasta su casa en cuanto dieran las seis de la tarde. No la voz de su jefe imponiéndole más trabajo en viernes.

—Pasa a mi oficina y trae los balances del trimestre pasado. —Ordenó imperiosamente —en cinco minutos. —Colgó.

¿Por qué quería revisar los informes a esas horas? Pareciera que el jefe viviera solo para atormentarla, pues ella solo quería ver de nuevo a James, sentirlo, ver la reacción de él. ¿Estaría enfadado porque ella salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa? ¿La besaría de nuevo? ¿Trataría de llegar más lejos? No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Estas preguntas la hicieron desear con más ganas ir a su casa. Tal vez si se apresuraba, su jefe la dejaría irse a más tardar seis y diez, así que con energía renovada, cogió los informes y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

*****

Draco Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. Desde que decidiera tener una aventura con su asistente, había maquilado un plan que estaba llevando a cabo paso por paso hasta alcanzar su meta, y era el momento preciso de ponerlo en marcha. Así que como era viernes, la había mandado a traer los informes trimestrales, sin intención de analizarlos, pues lo que quería era retenerla una vez pasadas las horas laborales, cuando no hubiera nadie más trabajando.

Por alguna razón que no le gustaba, Granger entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eso no le agradó, pues él sabía qué clase de sonrisa era esa. Aunque él nunca la había usado, sabía reconocerla a distancia, pues si salía con una mujer más de una vez y después de una buena noche de sexo, ella empezaba a sonreír de esa manera, era el momento de dar por terminado el asunto. Pues era signo evidente de enamoramiento.

Por lo tanto, cuando Hermione entró con semejante sonrisa en la cara, supo de inmediato que no era por él. Sospechó que había alguien rondando terreno prohibido, _su_ terreno. Y él no podía permitirse tal fallo. Debía averiguar de inmediato si ya había alguna relación formal establecida, de ser así, sería más difícil acercarse a su asistente, quien parecía ser la moralidad en persona.

Pero Draco Malfoy nunca entraba en pánico, por eso se deleito con la presencia de la castaña, que anunciaba su presencia abriendo la puerta. Llegó respondiéndo su llamado y tan malditamente perfecta como siempre. Con esas caderas bien curveadas que lo volvían loco y esos carnosos labios que no había probado nunca. Labios que lo recorrerían en cuestión de días sin saciedad alguna. Su falda se balanceaba peligrosamente. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Sonrió para sus adentros, cuando la vio contonearse inconscientemente a través de la puerta hasta sentarse en la silla frente a él. Un mísero escritorio de caoba era lo único que se interponía entre ellos, y no sabía si maldecir el mueble o bendecirlo, porque lo frenaba de sus impulsos que desconocía tener hasta ese momento. De un momento a otro saltaría sobre ella, pero sabía que así no lograría nada. Sin embargo, ese día era seguro que conseguiría algo. Cambiaría su suerte lanzando los dados y haciendo su primer importante movimiento.

No pudo evitar disfrutar como la joven cruzaba las piernas. Hizo como si se concentrara en los informes y en lo que ella decía sobre estos, pero la verdad que es que no prestaba atención a ninguna palabra. Se puso de pie y con las manos en la espalda, comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Ella parecía ligeramente confundida e impaciente por terminar.

— ¿Por qué hablas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó al fin deteniéndose en el mini bar de su oficina. Aunque le daba la espalda, supo que ella se había erguido con confusión evidente en su cara. Poco a poco, vertió un poco de whisky en un vaso de cristal y agregó algunos cubos de hielo, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

— ¿Prisa? —preguntó Hermione, su voz confusa confirmó las sospechas del rubio.

—Sí. Con prisa, Granger. ¿Es que acaso tienes planes para esta noche? —Disimuladamente se giró un poco para ver la reacción de reojo. Sí. Se había puesto alerta. Eso confirmaba aún más sus sospechas de que alguien la andaba rondando. Eso lo molestó, pero no se daría por vencido.

—Yo... No, no, señor —murmuró algo azorada. Le hubiera gustado responder afirmativamente, pues a la mente se le vino la imagen de James trabajando en su cocina, esperándola. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada y acalorarse, rememorando los labios del moreno con cicatriz en la frente, rozando los suyos propios. Si había sido algo así de simple, no quería ni imaginar si hubiera pasado algo más.

—Uhmm... —dio por toda respuesta su jefe. Era obvio que no le creía. Draco decidió que era momento de empezar a seducirla. —Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, no te importará quedarte más tiempo, ¿o sí? —Y después añadió. — ¿Gustas beber algo? —sin esperar respuesta, sirvió otro vaso con su mejor licor, disfrutando como anonadaba a la chica. Le tendió el vaso y ella no pudo sino aceptarlo y dar un pequeño sorbo. —Y dime, Hermione. —Comentó el rubio sentándose cómodo cerca de ella —¿te has acostumbrado fácilmente a tu vida en Sydney?. Es un lugar muy diferente a Inglaterra.

La chica, que en esos momentos trataba de disimular el fuerte sabor del licor con una mueca, no pudo sino sorprenderse aún más. _¿De cuándo acá su jefe se interesaba en su vida?_ Sin embargo, se repitió a sí misma que se estaba volviendo paranoica, pues después de todo, el _dragón_ se casaría pronto con la bellísima Astoria, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a Hermione.

—Es muy diferente. —Aceptó Hermione logrando vencer sus prontas maquinaciones sin fundamento. —Aunque extraño un poco Londres, la vida de Sydney es bastante agradable, y el clima no es tan loco y contradictorio como en Inglaterra. —Fue todo lo que logró decir, un silencio algo incomodo se extendió sobre ellos, pero Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado sin empezar a jugar siquiera.

—Tienes razón, pero aún así, hubo un domingo que hacía un calor de los mil demonios y al día siguiente amaneció nublado, frío y lluvioso. — ¿Qué diantre hacía hablando del clima? ¡Eso era para principiantes! Trató de no bufar molesto, pues empezaba a impacientarse. —Y dime, Hermione —mencionó con naturalidad su nombre, poniendo su actitud y pose más seductora —¿cómo es posible que una mujer como tú, siga estando sola?.

— ¿Una mujer como yo? —preguntó Hermione sin entender realmente, se sentía ligeramente mareada; efecto del alcohol seguramente.

—Si, Hermione. Es imposible que una hermosa mujer esté… sola. —Insinuó el rubio sorbiendo de su vaso, imperceptiblemente se había acercado a su asistente ejecutiva poniéndola nerviosa. Él se sentía cada vez más excitado, mientras ella se sentía como un animalito a punto de ser cazado.

—Bueno, ahora estoy dedicada de tiempo completo a mi carrera. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas —sentía como la mano donde sostenía su vaso temblaba, ¡es que su jefe era tan apuesto y ella se sentía tan nerviosa!. Pero pronto se acordó de James —bueno… hay alguien. —Ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, salió tan fácil de su boca que abrió los ojos espantada, con consternación miró al rubio ponerse rígido.

—No lo culpo. —Respondió, pues aunque se había tensado, no había perdido la sonrisa. No debía preocuparse por un hombre que seguía en categoría de fantasma, ¿o sí?. Por supuesto que no, él era Draco Malfoy. Con facilidad desechó la idea. Con regocijo miró la hora, pasaban las seis y cuarto. — ¿Sabes?, me gustaría platicar más contigo, Hermione. Tú sabes, conocerte… más. —Con su más arrebatadora sonrisa añadió se acercó aún más, ella estaba en shock. El costoso perfume masculino era de un agradable aroma y sentía que comenzaba a aturdirla.

—Eh… —Hermione Granger pensaba a mil por segundo. No entendía como su jefe se acercaba tanto, no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar. Era cierto que calificaba a su jefe como un hombre atrayente, emanando siempre esa aura de poder. Era un radiante hombre de negocios, un genio financiero. Draco Malfoy era lo que todo hombre soñaba con ser; guapo, rico y poderoso.

—¿No dices nada, Granger? —Arrastró las palabras en el oído de Hermione, quién sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció con el choque del cálido aliento. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que los finos y blancos dedos del rubio rozaban su rodilla en una suave caricia. No respondía sino al suave, pero agresivo acercamiento que el hombre estaba ejecutando.

—Señor, creo que… —trató de alejarse, pero el respaldo de la silla se lo impedía. Y él ya la tenía acorralada, con sus manos apoyadas en los brazos del asiento donde Hermione estaba.

—Shhhh… —cayó el hombre de ojos grises dirigiendo su nariz hacia el cuello de la chica. Aspirando su aroma, cegándolo de su razón. ¡La tenía tan cerca!. Con firmeza hundió su respingada nariz en los rizos castaños de maravillosa esencia.

—Pe… pero, señor —trató de debatir, más el deseo de ser acariciada por un hombre, que llevaba reprimiendo desde el simple beso con el moreno, se hacía más fuerte e intenso, tratando de salirse de control. —Señor... no...

Draco Malfoy empezó a atreverse más, apenas escuchaba las, cada vez más débiles, quejas de Hermione. Con su mano temblorosa, provocada por las ansias, recorrió el brazo desnudo de la castaña. Ella no pudo sino estremecerse. Draco Malfoy sintió que esas simples caricias no le eran suficientes.

Con fuerza se enderezó y sujetándola del brazo, la levantó hacia él con fuerza, hasta chocar su cuerpos. Con su mano izquierda, le rodeo la cintura apretándola. Hermione sintió abochornarse cuando un gemido involuntario salió de su boca. Eso fue como un detonante para el poco auto-control del rubio Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba perdida en las sensaciones, que ganaban a sus pensamientos. Sin tener cuidado en no arrugar la perfecta camisa blanca que vestía el millonario, Hermione débilmente, puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de su jefe. Trató de empujarlo cuando sintió como una de las manos del rubio se deslizaba posesivamente desde la cintura hasta su trasero aprisionándolo con fuerza.

_Otro gemido. _

_Otra caricia._

Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar.

Con brusquedad, Draco Malfoy buscó los labios de Hermione. Ella, con considerado esfuerzo, abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente, pero no fue la mejor idea. Pues sin consideración alguna, sintió como el rubio aprovechaba para besarla sin pudor, introduciendo su lengua por completo, acariciándola tan profundamente, que Hermione, contra su voluntad, sintió humedecerse.

El heredero Malfoy, estaba desquiciado de placer. Le urgía desnudarla por completo y poseerla. Con ese beso, acababa de dar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías. Con más fuerza apretó el trasero redondo y firme, y profundizó más el beso. Esto sabía mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Su parte privada reaccionó con dureza, apretando en sus pantalones, haciéndose notar entre ambos cuerpos.

Con destreza inimaginable, Draco bajó su otra mano al borde de la falda café que la chica llevaba puesta. Sin cohibiciones, deslizó la mano para tocar la suave piel bronceada. Sin separar sus labios y acariciando las pequeñas bragas, levanto de golpe a Hermione y la sentó sobre su escritorio. Escuchó que algo caía, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.

Hermione ya no pensaba con claridad. Hasta que el sonido de un golpe seco resonó en sus oídos. El sonido como de un martillazo. Pero fue más que suficiente para despertar del trance en que había caído. Unos brillante ojos verdes aparecieron entre la niebla que cubría su raciocinio. Con presteza, se zafó del beso de Malfoy y lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir. Al rubio este rechazo lo perturbó.

La chica de ojos castaños, aprovecho ese instante de confusión, para bajarse del escritorio, secar sus labios hinchados y húmedos, acomodar su falda y salir huyendo sin mirar atrás. Prácticamente corrió hasta su pequeño escritorio y tomó su bolso. Despavorida huyó hasta los ascensores y no se detuvo hasta llegar al muelle donde debía tomar su ferry. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Había estado a punto de… ¡Con su jefe! Por todos los cielos, ¡con su jefe comprometido en casamiento!.

Trató de calmarse sin éxito. Continuó reprochándose su comportamiento hasta llegar a su casa. Olvidó el incidente con su jefe, tratando de justificar su comportamiento como producto del alcohol (que casi no había bebido). Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta de que eran más de las siete y media. James ya no estaba. Sintió decepción y algo de vergüenza.

Con desgana presionó el botón de su teléfono para escuchar los mensajes de voz. Uno de los dos mensajes era de Luna, quién le avisaba que se pasaría el domingo para perder todo el día en la playa y para contarle sobre el encuentro que había tenido con un muchacho en la oficina de correos. Hermione sonrió un poco al pensar en lo emocionada que su amiga se escuchaba, esperaba que no fuera otro patán, pues Moony no lo merecía.

El otro mensaje la congeló en su sitio. Era James. Lo supo desde que escuchó la varonil voz en la cinta.

—_¿Hermione? Habla James. Este… bueno, estuve hoy en tu casa, espero que notes los adelantos que hice hoy en la cocina._ —Silencio. —_Estaba pensando, que… bueno, te esperé una hora, pero no llegabas y… bueno. Si escuchas este mensaje, quería, pues… quería, pues saber si estabas libre mañana. No… no es una cita, bueno… Digo, tú sabes, ¿no? Eh… Bien, eh, si tienes un rato libre mañana, tal vez podamos salir a algún lado, digo, si puedes. No te sientas presionada… Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea. Mañana tengo un partido amistoso de rugby, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Después de ello podríamos ir a escoger el decorado del baño, bueno… es tu baño, tú lo escogerías, yo te puedo llevar y no se… tal vez pasar a comer por ahí o algo. Si aceptas, llámame o escríbeme un mensaje, te apunté el número de mi móvil en una libreta que dejé en la cocina, si aceptas pasaría por ti a las ocho de la mañana. Bueno, creo es todo, sino pronto me acabaré la cinta. Eh, no importa que hora sea… solo avísame, ¿si?. Nos vemos_. —Y colgó. Le pareció extraño que un hombre, tan increíblemente atractivo como James y lleno de confianza en sí mismo, titubeara tanto en ese mensaje. ¿Acaso se sentía tan ansioso como ella?

Este correo de voz, le hizo sentir revoloteos en su estómago, también algo acompañados de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido hacía una hora. Pero fueron más grandes sus ansias de ver al moreno, así que cogió su teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho, le marcó.

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de CEI, el empresario Draco Malfoy seguía tratando de bajar sus elevados ánimos con un cubo de hielo. Se sentó en su gran silla de piel y abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio. Sacó una caja con habanos, encendió uno con tranquilidad. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de su fino tabaco.

Había estado tan cerca. Puede que ella recobrara la razón y saliera huyendo. Pero él, Draco Malfoy, no se rendiría. Granger era un trofeo que valía la pena tener y esforzarse por él. De eso estaba más que seguro. Tras probar su boca, sabía que debía saborearla toda, pues era mejor que el más caro caviar del mundo. No se detendría hasta tenerla desnuda entre sábanas de seda. Juraba que ella gritaría su nombre hasta quedar inconsciente. La escucharía suplicándole que la penetrara con fiereza, una... dos... mil veces seguidas hasta perder la cordura.

Pero primero tenía que conocer al infame tipo que la rondaba y ya sabía cómo lograrlo: la inocente y tonta de su prometida le ayudaría sin siquiera saberlo.

*****

Rápidamente se fue el sábado y el domingo, arrastrando con ellos, casi media semana. El intenso sol veraniego seguía tan brillante como siempre, sacando vapores a la ciudad completa. Una pequeña, pero nueva y acogedora casa mantenía sus puertas abiertas, que vanamente intentaban capturar alguna ventisca, perdida, de aire fresco.

Hermione ponía un poco de orden en su hogar. Sonreía a más no poder. Había pasado un fin de semana increíble. Y parecía que toda la vida le sonreía abiertamente. El sábado salió con James y lo pasó genial. Él resultó ser un hombre encantador. Fue sorpresivo saber que los fines de semana jugaba en una pequeña liga no profesional de rugby. Y aunque ella no entendía nada de ese juego, al que calificó como de bárbaros, pensó que James bien podría jugar con experimentados jugadores.

Hasta olvidó a su jefe y el incidente del viernes. A las ocho en punto, James pasó por ella en un bonito automóvil gris. Hermione pudo conocerlo un poco más. Ahora sabía que a James le apasionaban las motocicletas y que uno de sus sueños era recorrer la costa dorada en una Harley-Davison. También supo que había sido educado por su padrino Sirius y el buen Remus, al haber fallecido sus padres. Rió alegre cuando le contó las extrañezas de Nymphadora Lupin. Se asombró al saber como se había hecho esa cicatriz (y lo miró con reproche por meterse en esos líos). Después, pudo apreciar el partido de rugby, (donde los_ rabbitos juniors_, el equipo al que el moreno pertenecía, lideraron todo el juego). ¡James le parecía tan varonil y masculino!. Al principio se burló de los pequeños shorts que debían vestir todos los jugadores, pero descubrió que era muy favorecedores para el guapo moreno de ojos verdes.

Después del partido, que resultó bastante entretenido, James tomó una ducha y pronto estuvo listo para ir a almorzar. ¡Se veía tan sexy con el cabello húmedo y alborotado! Hermione se sonrojó con facilidad cuando él la besó enfrente de todo el equipo, logrando que todos hicieran bulla. Sonriente y sin importarle, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se fueron a almorzar a un restaurante muy agradable de Darling Harbour. Pasaron horas platicando.

Cuando fue a dejarla a su casa, la besó con intensidad, y aunque fue increíble, ella no se sintió tan audaz como para invitarlo a pasar. Él no insinuó nada, pero eso sólo lo hizo verse mejor a sus ojos. La respetaba. Lo que la tenía un poco confusa en ese momento, era que no habían aclarado nada. La besaba y cogía de la mano, pero nada de nada. Parecían novios, casi amantes, pero no había señales de relación alguna. Tal vez era tímido, pero esa explicación no la convencía en absoluto. Prefería pensar que él se tomaba las cosas con calma.

El domingo, pasó toda la mañana en la playa, bronceándose con Luna, quién le platicó que el tal Ronald le había llamado y quedado para salir el jueves. Y la tarde transcurrió con ellas viendo películas románticas (secreta afición que ambas compartían; pues disfrutaban masoquistamente de_ La boda de mi mejor amigo, _que apesar de que ya la habían visto un millar de veces, seguían suplicando que el guapo, no eligiera a Kimi o que almenos, George no fuera gay -en esto seguían debatiéndose entre si era o no era). La castaña el lunes evitó, a como diera lugar, ver a su jefe. En esto no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos, pues la señora Narcissa Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass (a quién Hermione no pudo ver a los ojos abochornada), se la pasaron en la oficina.

Anteriormente, esto hubiera fastidiado a Hermione, pero en ese momento lo agradecía. Creyó que podía abrazarlas y besarlas, cuando la rubia señora Malfoy le ordeno que hiciera reservaciones para tres en un spa privado en la capital del_ shopping_, Melbourne. Donde pasarían desde el martes hasta el viernes. Esto era genial, pues el rubio no se aparecería por cuatro días seguidos. Y la prometida de su jefe, en un arranque de cortesía frente a la castaña, abrazó a Draco y le pidió que diera esos días a la secretaria, pues sería deprimente ir a la oficina sin nada importante que hacer.

La mirada profunda que le dirigió el guapo hombre a la castaña, la hizo estremecerse, pero nadie más notó ese intercambio incómodo entre ambos (para ella). Extrañada, notó como el rubio sonreía y asentía, pues no creía que fuera tan sencillo. En cambio, Draco Malfoy, se dejó besar por su prometida como si nunca le hubiera sido infiel (Hermione se conmocionaba al saber como podían ser algunos hombres). Y fue por eso que ahora, Hermione estaba tan tranquila en su casa haciendo limpieza. Era miércoles y no sabía de nadie más, sola y exclusivamente de James. El trabajo de la cocina estaba concluido y los arreglos del baño iban a la mitad.

Esto hizo sentir un poco de ansiedad a Hermione, pues no sabía que pasaría una vez terminara todo. ¿Volvería a ver a James después de finalizar sus labores en la casa?. Mejor no pensar en ello, pues la ponía triste. Rápido se recuperó, James no tardaría en llegar, pues ese día debía continuar trabajando en el baño. Lo que no se esperaba, era ver a su jefe atravesando la puerta, dos días antes de que regresara de viaje.

Con espanto abrió los ojos, cuando su jefe se apareció en la puerta abierta de su casa. Sin esperar invitación, el rubio atravesó la sala. Parecía dispuesto a todo. Hermione retrocedió intimidada al ver como los grises ojos se entornaban y oscurecían con lo que percibió era deseo puro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con más valentía de la que sentía, pues ese hombre se imponía y mucho.

— ¿Qué no es obvio, Granger? —A pesar de llamarla por su apellido, su voz fue tan sensual como una caricia a sus oídos. Se acercó tratando de tomarla. Iba dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos, pues ni las caricias de Astoria en el hotel, lograron aplacar esa pasión desbordada que la castaña le provocaba. Sentía que se volvía desquiciadamente loco.

—No, no lo entiendo.

La inocencia que aún mantenía Hermione Granger, no hacía sino enloquecerlo más. No sabía si seguía virgen, pero daría todo por descubrirlo por sí mismo e inaugurar la deliciosa fábrica de dulces placeres. —Les dije que había salido una reunión urgente. Creen que estoy volando a Hong Kong en estos momentos. —Explicó sonriente, pero sin ocultar la ansiedad que tenía.

— ¿Cómo supo dónde vivo? —Hermione trataba de esquivarlo, sin mucho éxito, pues el rubio era más ágil que ella. Él pronto se percató que ella parecía temerle más que desearlo, así que se obligo a serenarse si quería alcanzar sus planes. Por otro lado, la castaña se paró firme, pues se sentía estúpida huyéndole. No aceptaría que esos ojos eran electrizantes. Además que ella siempre había sido valiente (no tanto últimamente, pero es que nunca se había encontrado en semejantes situaciones).

—Fue fácil, tengo acceso a todos los archivos de la empresa. —Dio por toda explicación. Se acercó a ella en dos grandes pasos, colocándose atrás de ella, para susurrar en su oído. —Te deseo. —Soltó con la voz ronca que erizo la piel de la joven. Fue directo, demasiado. Hermione no supo que decir, miraba con fijeza el plumero que tenía en las manos. Alguien perdió la sonrisa en ese momento al ver la escena.

Harry estaba que se lo llevaba de coraje. Sentía como una ola de rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo al ver a ese hombre tan tranquilamente parado detrás de Hermione. Acababa de entrar por la puerta llevando un sencillo ramo de orquídeas rojas. Miró con desprecio al hombre rubio (el cual le respondió cínicamente), y deseo golpearlo con todas su fuerzas y obligarle a no acercarse nunca más a Hermione, porque _ella_ era suya. En un par de zancadas se paró cerca del rubio-bonito y de Hermione. Carraspeo para hacerse notar.

Mientras el moreno estaba iracundo, el rubio sonreía con satisfacción. Sus planes iban mejor que nunca y avanzando a grandes pasos. Acababa de reconocer al tipo enorme que rondaba su propiedad, era un tipo famoso entre un selecto grupo de empresarios (que hacían reuniones sociales bimestrales, a las cuales el tipo de cabello negro nunca iba). Draco vio con desdén el alborotado cabello de su rival, enorgulleciéndose de su perfecta cabellera. El rubio no se amedrentó frente al joven de ojos verdes que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y que lo miraba mandándole un mensaje «_Aléjate de ella, es mía». _La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó aún más, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

—¡James! —Exclamó Hermione con sorpresa y alejándose rápido del rubio.

Draco Malfoy se confundió un poco. «_ ¿James?. ¿Acaso Hermione no tenía ni idea de que el moreno frente a ella era el adinerado Harry Potter?»_. Pronto entendió muchas cosas y sintió que nada podía ir mejor. Segundos atrás, creyó que Potter sería un gran estorbo para sus planes, pero resultó serle de más utilidad que nunca. Potter parecía a punto de explotar por su causa y eso le regocijaba. Y ahora, sabía algo que Potter había ocultado y tomaría gran partido de ello; su identidad. ¿Porqué lo haría?. Lo importante es que lo evidenciaría pronto ante Hermione, y él, Draco Malfoy, saldría vencedor en esta guerra, pues era evidente que Harry James Potter no tenía ni idea de quién era él y mucho menos de sus planes y astucia.

Todo estaba saliéndole a pedir de boca, nunca en su vida había estado más seguro de ello.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a ****todos (as)****!!!**

Es un placer venir a dejarles este capítulo, pues sucede que andaba sin ánimo para escribir, pero me dije "o terminas el capítulo o lo terminas hoy". Así que después de releer los geniales reviews que dejaron la semana pasada, me senté con la lap en mi habitación y escribí hasta terminarlo. Creo que este capítulo me dio seis hojas de _word_ (Ya tengo _word_, sucede que todo este tiempo he estado trabajando en _wordpad_ jijiji. Era mi secreto mejor guardado).

Pues sucede que ando triste. Estoy viviendo sola en Australia y tuve mis primeras clases completamente en inglés y la verdad no entendí nada, así que decidí que mejor me quiero regresar a mi bello _México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ahí, que digan que estoy dormida y que me traigan aquí_. Sniff, pero todo está por decidirse este lunes. Además, la buena amiga que hice aquí, es de Francia y se acaba de ir hoy, la acompañé al aeropuerto y pues me siento muy triste. Pero espero no se note en el capítulo.

**Bueno, cambiando a temas más alegres, voy a responder los reviews del capítulo 3 y 4 aquí mismo:**

**relenna:** Que bueno que estés disfrutando los capítulos, me da mucho gusto ver tus comentarios. **HermyLuna:** Una de mis más fieles lectoras UA. ¡Me encantan tus comentarios! Me hacen reír mucho, espero hayas disfrutado este chap (hay un poquito H/D, espero haberlo hecho bien). En cuanto al review del pasado chap: ¡No me mates!, aún... ¡jejeje! Y el momento redmoon, pues me salió de improviso, no lo tenía contemplado, pero me parecen una pareja bastante agradable. Y aprecio que lo consideres entre los favs :D. **Suri Evans:** Gracias por tu review del cap 3, ¿de qué parte de México eres? ¡Qué bonito es vivir en México con todo y sus dificultades! Y que gusto que te guste el fic, un abrazo desde aquí. **alastor82:** En el review del 3 ya no te dije como viste Herm, pero pues digamos que sencillos vestidos semi-formales, pantalones corte entubados (creo en inglés es straight o algo así y zapatos bailarinas a juego), al contrario de las Malfoy, quienes visten más tipo realeza ¡jeje! No se como explicarlo, pero me parece las chicas australianas se visten bastante agradable (claro que hay mucha asiática, así que es una combinación) ¡Gracias por ambos reviews! Aquí sale más un poco sobre lo que hace Draco, uhmmm... Cuidado Harricito... ¡Gracias de nuevo! **M0rme:** ¡Mil gracias x leer este fic! Es cool contar con tus comentarios por estos lares, saludos y gracias. **luna-maga:** Ese Draco... debíamos aclarar un poco más lo que piensa, en este capí da un avance muy grande, esperemos que Harry se ponga las pilas antes de que le roben el mandado, jeje! Gracias dobles x tus comentarios en los capítulos, ¡abrazos!. **ryomahellsing:** Gracias por tu apoyo al fic, ¡es muy grato para mí contar con ello! Nos estamos leyendo por aquí. **Shura Dragon Fanel:** Espero hayas sentido igual emoción a la actualización de este nuevo capi. ¡Gracias 1000 por tus reviews!. **angel de acuario:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, ¡espero la sigas leyendo y disfrutando!, ¡bye!. **percy:** Gracias x tomar el tiempo para comentar, espero este capítulo te haya gustado ;P. **zofiamoon:** Gracias por leer este sencillo fic, tus comentarios son valiosos para mí, una brazo, espero leerte por aquí de nuevo. **prozack:** ¿Qué hay!. Espero seguir cubriendo tus expectativas con este último chap, un abrazo, ¡chao!. **sakatomo-kirumi:** Jeje! La intención inicial eran no más de seis capitulos más el épílogo, pero los personajes cobraron vida y talvez de para un capítulo más, pero los controlaré para no hacerla tediosa ni más extensa de ocho capítulos con epílogo incluido. Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando el fic. **killalight:** ¡¿Te encanta la historia?! ¡En serio que genial! Draco no creo que haga daño, pues lo que quiere es placer jijiji, pero ya veremos que pasa... ¡estate al pendiente! Un abrazo. **uLii:** El saber que te encanta esta historia, me alegra mucho y da ánimos para continuar, un abrazo y te invito a seguir disfrutando el fic. ¡¡Gracias!!. **Yess Twilight Cullen:** Que chico tan guapo sale en tu avatar ¡jejeje! (pero confieso que me gusta mas Jacob jiji) Gracias por tu review, espero sigas pensando lo mismo del fic, después de este capítulo, un abrazo, nos leemos por aquí :D.

**Espero que no me haya saltado a nadie, por favor sigan comentando para saber si vamos por buen camino, sólo espero no haya alérgicos Dramione.**

_¡Estoy tan feliz que con 8 reviews más llegaremos a los 50! Es tan satisfactorio porque le estoy poniendo muchas ganas a RUGBY GAME. Así que sigan comentando sin parar y sepan que la publicidad gratis siempre es bienvenida ¡Jejejeje! Pero no pression..._

**A los lectores y lectoras que toman el tiempo leyendo esta historia, la agregan a favoritos, la ponen en alerta, MUCHAS GRACIAS, los invito a escribir aunque sea un review, pues se los agradeceré de corazón y podré conocerlos.**

Abrazos y besos para todos(as) los que quieran recibirlos, y si alguien no los quiere, sólo griten _**¡Protego!.** Y si los besos vuelan con todo y agüita, con un **impervius** será suficiente :P._

_**No te vayas sin dar clic en el botón de aquí abajo.**_


	6. Jugada estratégica

**Disclaimer. Los personajes y todos los datos conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama a Orquídea Negra (¡Quién suplica clemencia por tardar tanto en actualizar!) y los reviews a TODOS ustedes que se toman el tiempo para comentar; a ustedes ¡MIL GRACIAS!.**

Si a alguien le interesa saber porque he tardado tanto en actualizar (para tener el pretexto de cruciarme), pues informo sobre ello al final, si no les importa y quieren matarme, pues salten hasta el botoncito de los reviews **:D**

**Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten el capítulo más largo del fic (para compensarlos)! **

* * *

Astoria Greengrass no estaba disfrutando del lujoso spa, en una de las más caras y privadas playas de Melbourne, una hermosa y gran ciudad al sur de Australia.

Cuando Draco le había dicho que le gustaría tener algunos días de descanso lejos del trabajo, ella propuso de inmediato pasar el tiempo en Melbourne, donde Narcissa podría pasar el tiempo en el spa y ella y Draco en cosas más entretenidas. Pero estaba muy inquieta desde que nada resultó como lo había planeado.

Resultó ser que la noche anterior, su querido rubio había sido llamado por cuestiones de negocios a Hong Kong y aunque ella se había apresurado a llamar a la mucama para que les hiciera el equipaje, Draco fue más rápido en guardar un par de cosas e irse al aeropuerto. Así, sin más, sin ninguna intención de hacerla participe de su salida.

Eso le daba cierta preocupación. Pero no quería exteriorizar sus temores, pues una dama de sociedad, para evitar ser la comidilla de otras mujeres, se guarda sus sentimientos. Y en esta ocasión, su sentir no era para nada positivo. Pensativa, trataba de ignorar sus temores, mientras una mujer asiática muy delgada, le colocaba piedras de río calientes sobre su espalda desnuda, a lo largo de su columna.

Giró su bello rostro para mirar a la rubia mujer que estaba siendo cubierta por el barro más fino de importación. A Narcissa no le había sorprendido en absoluto la pronta partida de su hijo y Astoria no era tan tonta como para insinuar aquellas sospechas que le insistían en su mente; Draco era intocable para la señora Malfoy.

Así que se tuvo que conformar con sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Con claridad podía recordar el día en que decidió que sería la esposa de Draco Malfoy, tenía en ese entonces quince años. ¡Cómo se había alegrado de no ser la mayor de las Greengrass!, pues no hubiera soportado casarse con Marcus Flint; tan obeso y desagradable.

En cambio, el heredero Malfoy era todo lo que ella había soñado desde que su niñera le leía aquellos cuentos de hadas. Astoria, tan rubia, siempre soñó con ser la bella durmiente, y su ideal para príncipe era rubio, alto, esbelto, de sonrisa encantadora y lleno de promesas de amor eterno.

Al tiempo que creció con los maravillosos cuentos de princesas de ensueño, las historias de infidelidades rozaron igualmente su infancia y adolescencia. Si bien, ninguna de las elegantes damas que conocía, habían expresado sus situaciones con sus respectivos maridos; sus escándalos eran expuestos a voces, en las elegantes reuniones de té, siendo como pactos de silencio, donde se cotilleaba sobre las situaciones embarazosas de las aludidas y por supuesto, no invitadas a tomar el té.

Desde entonces, Astoria juró que ella nunca sería parte de la comidilla, por eso invertía casi todo el tiempo en su aspecto personal. Pues segura estaba, que si se mantenía hermosa y deslumbrante, su esposo no pensaría sino en ella y nunca le sería infiel. Pero descubrió que no a todas les corresponde vivir un cuento de princesas, más no por ello, Astoria se dejaría vencer.

Desde que iba en el colegio, puso sus ojos sobre el atractivo rubio de ojos grises que estudiaba en el mismo año que su hermana. Draco siempre tan apuesto, varonil, rico... todo lo que se le había enseñado que debía tener su futuro marido. Cuando supo que él ya estaba prometido en matrimonio con la odiosa de Parkinson, se deprimió mucho, pero lo ocultó muy bien. Pero cuando salió a flote el escándalo del año, fracasó en su intento de ocultar el regocijo que le produjo aquella desgracia ajena.

Persuadió a su madre sutilmente, puesto que fue ella quién dio la brillante idea a su marido de emparentar con los Malfoy. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró con el anillo _Tiffany _en su dedo anular. Al principio fue un poco difícil acercarse a Draco, pero ella tenía los suficientes encantos para hacerlo probar una noche en su cama. Ni que decir que fue más que suficiente, pues él, al menos una vez por semana iba a buscarla.

Estaba segura que Draco había tenido sus amantes ocasionales aún estando con ella, pero el ser la prometida le daba otro nivel sobre todas las golfas que seducían al guapo rubio, además estaba segura que al casarse, él tomaría seriamente su compromiso marital. Podía jurar que ella tenía un lugar especial en la vida de Draco Malfoy, pues él siempre regresaba a ella, _siempre, _y con la misma pasión e intensidad. Así, la intimidad que compartían, seguía siendo grandiosa... hasta la noche anterior.

Draco por primera vez, no había podido seguir adelante. Astoria pensó que había sido culpa suya y se escabulló con rapidez al tocador, tratando de entender si el camisón beige no había sido adecuado, o si tenía algún vellito notable en su cuerpo, alguna imperfección, ¡hasta revisó si tenía mal aliento! Pero nada. Su cuerpo seguía tan impecable como siempre. Decidió volver a la recámara, solo para encontrarse con que Draco hacía su maleta y le decía que debía partir de urgencia.

Bufó de incredulidad, llamando la atención de Cissy.

—Astoria, ¿Te ocurre algo, querida? —preguntó Narcissa Malfoy tratando de no moverse mientras continuaban aplicándole barro en su cuerpo.

« _¡Claro que sí! ¡Y el culpable de todo es tu hijo!»_

Deseo poder contestar, pero se limitó a mentir con naturalidad. —No, Cissy. Gracias por preguntar.

La madre de Draco asintió y cerró los ojos. Astoria se mordió los labios. Temía que una mujer lograra lo que ella aún no había podido obtener de Draco Malfoy. Pues aunque se habían hecho uno, aún no existía esa conexión especial entre ellos. Aún no la amaba.

«_Pero lo hará»._

Afirmó con la seguridad de que Draco volvería a ella, tal y como sucedía siempre. Y entonces la amaría con todo su ser. Nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos. Nada derrumbaría lo que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado construir... eso si Draco regresaba a ella.

Y temió.

*****

La ola de calor se extendía incansablemente desde la zona norte, hasta el sur, acariciando con intensidad las playas de toda la costa este de Australia. Mientras el calor continuaba arrasando la ciudad, un viento tibio y abrasador, levantaba imperceptibles nubes de polvo, haciendo de ese verano algo sofocante, que alteraba aún más los nervios de Harry.

Después de ese encuentro con Hermione y el rubio aquel, pensó que nada podía ir peor... hasta que Hermione le dijo que era su jefe. Jefe y trabajo, deben resultar en una relación meramente laboral. Pero por la forma en que el rubio se posicionó posesivamente detrás de Hermione, supo que el hombre buscaba llegar a algo más allá de lo estrictamente permitido profesionalmente entre empleados y empleadores.

Y no conforme con ello, el jefe de Hermione resultó ser considerado un fuerte rival. Así como en la cancha de rugby, analizaba a los jugadores del equipo contrario, Harry no pudo menos sino hacer lo mismo con el rubio que tuvo frente a él. Un poco más bajo que él mismo, aunque rubio casi platino, no podía negar que era bien parecido. Y sabía lo que hacía, pues puso fácilmente a Hermione nerviosa, aunque bien pudo ser él, Harry, quién lo hiciera.

El guapo hombre de brillantes e intensos ojos verdes, sonrió. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que el enemigo tuviera un punto débil, tenía que observar con cuidado, saber todo del tipo aquel. Preguntaría a Sirius, tenía la ligera idea de haber escuchado ese nombre tan peculiar con anterioridad, pero no lograba recordarlo. Parecía un hombre bien posicionado económicamente, pues su traje de corte italiano y la corbata fina, lo revelaban.

Si se movía en los mismos círculos sociales de negocios, probablemente Sirius o Remus sabrían quien era, pues él, Harry, no acostumbraba ir a ese tipo de reuniones, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención. Parecía que todo el mundo conocía a los Potter y su trágica historia, y él no se prestaría a esos circos de sociedad. Claro que no, lo suyo era la vida al aire libre, sus límites llegaban a donde se alcanzaba a percibir el horizonte y su espíritu indomable amenazaba con arrojarse cualquier día a la aventura.

Harry Potter aceptaba tener talento en los negocios y sabía sacar buen provecho de cualquier cosa con la que pudiera lucrar. Sin embargo, un día viajaría en motocicleta a través de la costa dorada australiana. Tenía dinero para eso y mucho más. Podía recorrer el mundo si quisiera con los más grandes lujos, pero eso no iba con él. No negaba que disfrutaba de los buenos autos y comodidades, pero le gustaba probarse a sí mismo, ver su resistencia, retar su alcance. Por ello mismo, se había adentrado en el mundo del rugby, donde los jugadores casi no tiene protección y todo es puro trabajo en equipo y esfuerzo físico con estrategias.

¡Amaba eso!

Bueno, las estrategias no tanto, pues normalmente trabajaba sobre la marcha, cosa que lo atribuía a sus deseos de aventura. Por lo demás, gozaba de mostrar y tener la aptitud para todo lo que emprendiera y ahora su nuevo deseo era el que la atractiva castaña le presentaba. No era un reto, no señor, era un deseo y sus deseos siempre son más grandes y difíciles que los retos que son cuantitativos, puesto que no se fijan a base de números, son más de alcance cualitativo.

Ahora, empezaba a soñar alto con una mujer. Pero no era una mujer cualquiera, no. Desde los carnosos labios y paladar dulce como la más deliciosa miel de abeja, los ojos grandes y brillantes como ámbares relucientes, rodeados de espesas pestañas como el chocolate. Hasta la barbilla del rostro, tan suave, delicado, de gestos decididos.

¡Dios, amaba esos rizos que enmarcaban su angelical rostro! Y si prestaba atención más al sur, no podía menos que sentir los vellos de la nuca erizarse, pues esos pequeños, pero firmes pechos como apetecibles manzanas, el vientre plano que adivinaba extremadamente suave. Tan solo de imaginarse penetrando esa tupida entrada de rizado vello castaño y palpando con sus manos esa estrecha cintura, redondeada cadera y bonitas piernas, lo hacía estremecerse de placer.

Ahora podía decir que deseaba más que nunca a una mujer. Y no a cualquier mujer. Quería a Hermione Granger, ella era diferente, especial. Cada vez que la besaba, algo tan simple como una caricia suave, podía jurar que la sentía derretirse sobre sí misma. Sentía que ella lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con toda su masculinidad y hombría que él con gusto le ofrecía. Cada vez que la acercaba a su pecho, podía sentir sus pezones endurecerse con el más ligero roce de la camiseta de él.

Suspiró. Debía parar, pues la próxima ocasión que la viera, le arrancaría la ropa sin pensarlo, pues solo ella había logrado despertar ese instinto que nunca se imaginó alguien pudiera provocarle. Necesitaba todo su auto control cada vez que estaba con ella. Pues Hermione se le antojaba inocente. Y sería todo un honor para él, iniciarla en el mundo de los placeres que el contacto entre dos personas que se atraen puede ofrecer. Esa intimidad que sus vagos recuerdos infantiles le recordaban el amor entre sus padres.

Un momento.

¿Amor? No, no, no. Él no estaba enamorado. ¡Por supuesto que no!.

Pero entonces, ¿porqué el pensar en formar una familia con Hermione, se le hacía tan antojable como tenerla desnuda en la playa para él solo? ¿Porque sentía la llama de los celos arder en su pecho al recordar al rubio de pacotilla? ¿Porque el respetarla demasiado (como para no atreverse a ir más allá que solo besarla), le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él?

No, amor no podía ser, seguro que no.

Más la imagen de ella, vestida de blanco al lado del rubio-bonito, lo molestaba sobremanera y se le ocurrían mil formas distintas de dolorosa tortura aplicada sobre el tipo de pálida piel. Estas sensaciones se estaban saliendo de control. Nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo, tanta ira, tanta pasión, tantos celos, ¡tanto de todo! Debía platicar urgentemente con alguien.

Primero pensó en su fiel amigo Ronald, pero últimamente andaba más distraído que de costumbre. Le había llegado el rumor que Ron se la pasaba por la empresa buscando documentos que debían enviarse por correo postal y que murmuraba con regularidad algo así como "Luna lunática". Además que, en punto de la hora de salida, se iba prácticamente corriendo de la oficina.

Harry casi no se pasaba por la oficina, pues Remus y Sirius le había prometido nada de papeleo, así que no podía confirmar esos rumores sobre Ron, además que por el momento tenía sus propios problemas como para batallar con un pelirrojo temperamental. Cuando su obsesión por Hermione terminara, ya se ocuparía en que no metieran a su amigo al manicomio.

Tras descartar a Ron, pensó Remus, por lo que le llamó a primeras horas de la mañana, despertando también a Dora. La opción que le dio Remus fue un "_estás enamorado_" seguido de un chillido agudo de Dora. Así que Harry mejor colgó, tras decir que prefería ir a la casa que Sirius tenía al sur de la ciudad (donde su padrino pasaba algunos días al año), por una explicación más lógica.

Con firmeza apretó el volante y pisó el acelerador, le urgía aclarar su situación. Investigar quien era Draco Malfoy. Y, repetir el beso que se dio con Hermione frente al hurón de su jefe.

*****

En una agradable y elegante propiedad, un hombre se encontraba aún en su cama. A su lado, una mujer de piel muy oscura, se despertaba bostezando con ganas. Tras estirar sus brazos, miró al hombre que seguía dormido. Con una de sus delicadas manos, se dio a la tarea de recorrer ese torso desnudo, mientras sus labios daban pequeños besos en el esbelto pecho.

Poco a poco y con desgano, el hombre se despertó y miró indiferente a la morena mujer. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recordaba y tampoco le interesaba mucho recordarlo. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo y la noche había sido fantástica, pues la chica desbordaba una energía impresionante. Pocas podían seguir el ritmo con que él desfrutaba de tener sexo.

Meditó rápidamente si le convenía mantener una _amistad_ con esa bella mujer de largas pestañas y voluptuosos pechos. La analizó descaradamente al tiempo que ella se levantaba soltando algunas risas. Sin vergüenza, la morena dejó caer la sábana blanca que la cobijaba, descubriendo su desnudo cuerpo que era perfecto. Con paso lento caminó hacia la ducha, permitiendo que el atractivo hombre disfrutara de la vista.

El teléfono de la habitación, sonó con ímpetu cuando la chica cerró la puerta del baño. Sobresaltado por el estruendoso sonido que había programado en el aparato, el guapo hombre levantó la bocina y contesto sin ganas.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Sirius? —Respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Él habla. ¿Se puede saber quién...

— ¡Oh, Sirius! —exclamó en respuesta acortando la pregunta. — ¿Pues quien va a ser? Soy Nymphadora, ¿te ha hablado Harry ya?

— ¿Harry? —repitió estúpidamente el atractivo Sirius Black. — ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupado, empezaba a imaginarse lo peor. — ¡Habla, Dora!

— ¡No estoy segura! Hace un rato llamó a la casa, Remus contestó. No es nada alarmante... —Sirius se relajó nuevamente — ¡Oh, Sirius! —Gritó llena de felicidad — ¡Creemos que Harry está enamorado!

— ¿Enamorado? —Volvió a repetir estúpidamente Sirius. Y colgó antes que Dora empezara a bufar indignada por su falta de reacción. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a la guapa morena envuelta en una diminuta toalla.

El amor y la fidelidad podían ser para Remus y Harry. Incluso lo fue para su gran amigo James años atrás. De hecho le alegraba sobremanera que su ahijado encontrara a alguien especial, esa tal Hermione debía ser una gran persona si había alcanzado el corazón de Harry. Pero todos esos rollos del amor hasta que la muerte los separe no eran para Sirius Black, él siempre estaría ahí para todas las mujeres desamparadas. No podía negarlo, era un alma filantrópica.

¿Pues qué sería de todas las mujeres sin alguien libre y dispuesto como él, el _hippie-Cloney-bohemio_ de la vida real? ¿Acaso iba Sirius Black a rechazar sus sesiones de spa por pasar tiempo en el hogar tratando de mantener un matrimonio? ¡Claro que no! El apuesto moreno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada casi semejante a un ladrido, provocando que la mujer volteara a verlo confundida.

Debía apurarse para recibir a su ahijado. Por lo pronto, lo mejor sería despedir y dar las gracias a_... _«_¿Camilla?»_ bueno, a esa mujer. Prefirió esperar hasta que terminara de vestirse, después de todo, fue el mejor follón que había tenido esa semana.

*****

Hermione suspiró. El día anterior, su casa parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por el temperamento de James. Que repentinamente, parecía llenar toda la sala de estar. Y la reacción por parte de ella, no ayudó mucho a calmar los ánimos. A pesar de haberse alejado de su jefe, este se volvió a acercar por detrás, (mientras James estrujaba el ramo de orquídeas rojas) solo para murmurar en su oído «_Te deseo tanto, que te lo haría enfrente de ese tipo aquí mismo»_. La castaña no pudo sino estremecerse como lo hizo en aquel momento.

Pero tras el ligero sonrojo que palabras tan audaces le colocaron ayer, sus ojos castaños chocaron con los verdes de James, quién irradiaba enojo por todos lados. Ella trató de transmitirle que ella no había llevado al rubio a su casa. Si lo logró o no, no estuvo segura, pero lo que pasó al siguiente instante, le cortó la respiración.

James arrojó las estrujadas flores y en dos enormes zancadas, llegó hasta donde Hermione había estado parada. La apartó bruscamente del rubio (que había colocado una mano sobre la estrecha cintura de la chica) y la atrajo hacia sí para atrapar sus labios. James devoró con ferocidad la boca de Hermione y sin importarle la presencia del rubio, recorrió con firmeza la espalda de Hermione, desviándose hasta ladear por el trasero y posarse sobre la cadera.

Hermione quedó paralizada, pero las mil sensaciones que los labios de James le provocaban, le hacían reaccionar al roce tan íntimo que estaban teniendo. Definitivamente, era el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca. Con una sensualidad que creyó imposible, la lengua de James recorría cada rincón con presteza y maestría.

Hermione recordó como sus piernas temblaron y como se sintió desfallecer. Ni siquiera reparó en que su jefe estaba en la misma sala. Ese beso tan íntimo, fue casi como tener sexo con el increíblemente sexy moreno de ojos verdes, en frente de su jefe. Draco Malfoy, por su parte, tuvo que toser con fuerza para recordarles que aún estaba ahí.

No importaba ya. Hermione había sido doblemente compensada. Pues quedó claro a su jefe que ella mantenía una relación (o algo así, pues James seguía sin aclarar nada) y que ella no se prestaría para ser la amante de su superior. Y también recibió el más grandioso beso de toda su existencia. Le hubiera gustado hablar de ello con Luna, pero extrañamente, su amiga nunca tenía tiempo. Había estado muy ocupada últimamente.

Obviamente, con su jefe de regreso, Hermione tuvo que volver a trabajar también. Al principio le preocupó lo que pudiera decirle su jefe, pero acababa de terminar su turno de trabajo y ni siquiera la había llamado a su oficina. No pudo evitar sentir algo de alivio momentáneo.

Meditó un poco sobre lo que pasaba con James mientras recogía unas pocas carpetas y su bolso. No sabía de las verdaderas intenciones del moreno, pero ella se sentía tan bien en su compañía, que no dudaría en acostarse con él. No creía que él buscara un compromiso serio con ella, ni que de todo eso saldría una propuesta matrimonial. No, los hombres como el de los hermosos ojos verdes no estaban hechos para una vida de compromiso, no se enamoraban y no creían en un _felices para siempre_.

Hermione dudó un poquito, pero al fin, decidió que ella tampoco estaba hecha para una vida conyugal. Eso era genial, pues así, ninguno de los dos se sentiría atado ni comprometido. Sería interesante convivir juntos en su casa o en algún departamento (dudaba que James tuviera una casa decente con el sueldo que ser carpintero le dejaba).

Aunque también entraba la posibilidad (en cuanto terminara esa semana y con ello los últimos y minúsculos arreglos del baño), que James saliera de su vida para siempre. Y ahí sí que Hermione no estaba tan segura de querer dejarlo ir.

Además no sabía mucho de él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que no fuera casado, tuviera una familia, hijos. No pudo evitar imaginarse a una modelo por esposa y pequeños niños de sonrisas encantadoras y chispeantes ojos verdes. La castaña se sorprendió que eso no cruzara por su cabeza antes. De todos modos, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero no era tan grande como que le ocultara una familia. ¡Sería imposible!

Sonrió, segura y decidió seguir confiando en James. Con pasos rápidos, salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Pues de haberlo hecho, se habría encontrado con dos fieros y destellantes ojos grises, más parecidos a dos témpanos de hielo y se hubiera estremecido de miedo al adivinar sus pensamientos.

Draco Malfoy salió tras Hermione sigilosamente. La castaña se había detenido frente a los ascensores y se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Por estar pensando en James, se había entretenido y ya no había casi nadie en el edificio. Las puertas de un amplio elevador se abrieron y entró. Con agilidad, el rubio Malfoy alcanzó a entrar junto con ella mientras las puertas se cerraban.

El grito de sorpresa que quiso salir de la boca de Hermione, fue callado abruptamente por los finos labios del rubio, acorralándola contra el espejo en la pared. Con desesperación, Draco empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Hermione con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda tironeaba la falda corta y lisa de la castaña.

Hermione trató de apartarlo de ella, rogando internamente que no pasara lo que parecía a punto de ocurrir y que el ascensor se detuviera y entrara algún despistado por ahí. Pronto la mano derecha del rubio logró abrir la blusa y empezó a acariciar los senos de la chica. La castaña gimió contra su voluntad, cuando el rubio apartó sus labios de la boca de Hermione y empezó a succionar el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a los pezones. Aprovechando que ya podía hablar y evitando estallar de placer, Hermione murmuró:

—No, pare... pare... por favor.

Draco Malfoy no dio señal de haberla escuchado. Hermione sorpresivamente, sintió una ráfaga de aire por debajo. Su jefe ya había bajado sus bragas sin que ella pudiera percatarse y empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras frotaban sus cuerpos con fuerza. La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y con más fuerza logró empujarlo. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, se volvió a poner la ropa en su lugar, pero no fue tan fácil abrochar la blusa con sus manos temblorosas.

—Te deseo tanto. —El ronco gemido era de evidente desesperación y deseo. Tras decir esto, Draco Malfoy, se volvió a aferrar a Hermione. Tomó con fuerza un brazo de la castaña y recorriéndolo alcanzó la mano, que introdujo a su entrepierna, siendo más específico en mostrar su deseo. — ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! —suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

—De... déjame ir. —Gimió la chica de ojos castaños. Más que temor al apuesto rubio, que obedecía ciegamente a sus primitivos instintos, Hermione temía de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, un descontrol que nunca había tenido y solo esperaba tenerlo con el hombre que ocupaba sus más íntimos sueños. —Por favor...

Draco había descendido hasta enterrar su rostro entre los pechos de la castaña, lamiendo su abdomen. Pero algo en la voz de ella, lo hizo alzar el rostro hasta posar sus ojos grises sobre los castaños de ella. Algo se removió en su interior y lentamente apartó sus manos del cuerpo menudo de ella, que tantos placeres desconocidos le estaba entregando.

El heredero Malfoy, se estiró en toda su altura y secó sus labios con su mano izquierda. — ¿No entiendes cuánto te deseo, Granger? —Ella no supo que responder, así que él continuo —Eres lo más delicioso que he probado nunca... ¿Por qué no me dejas...? —Su voz cargada de deseo, no le importaba que ella lo viera en ese estado. ¡Era hasta humillante! Pero estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse de ser necesario para recibir ese favor sexual. Si no ocurría, se volvería loco.

—Es sólo que...

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás, pide lo que quieras, lo tendrás. ¿Qué quieres, Granger? —Hermione no respondió. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el rubio añadió —Es por el desgraciado de Potter, ¿verdad? —La castaña lo miró con evidente confusión.

— ¿Potter?

—No me digas que no sabes quién es el tipo con el que te has estado viendo. —Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar decirle con su voz cargada de burla, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba él mismo.

—No... Digo, si se. Se llama James, James Evans. —Negó Hermione con incertidumbre, ¡todo era tan confuso en ese instante!

— ¿Estás segura? —Con ironía, sacó un recorte arrugado de revista del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió. —No quería mostrártelo, pero tampoco puedes vivir en una mentira.

Con manos igual de temblorosas que antes, cogió la imagen, donde un moreno de ojos verdes, cabello azabache, cicatriz de rayo y deslumbrante sonrisa vestía un traje elegante y moño, mientras sostenía de la cintura a una famosa actriz australiana. Grandes letras negras anunciaban bajo la imagen;

_**El empresario Harry J. Potter anuncia su compromiso con la actriz y modelo Angela Thomas.**_

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¡James era el tal Potter! ¡Y estaba comprometido! Se sintió engañada, ¿Cómo terminó tocando a sus puertas como su carpintero? ¿Por qué no le dijo quien era? ¿Qué ganaba con ocultarlo? ¿Acaso sólo quería aprovecharse de ella, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verla? ¿Y porque ella estaba sufriendo tanto, si se supone no estaba enamorada?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Draco las detuvo poniendo su pie en la salida. Hermione detuvo las lágrimas con firmeza, ya que sabía quién era en realidad el hombre al que se negaba a aceptar que amaba; James. Debía enfrentarlo. No sabía cuando ni donde, pero en algún momento lo haría, ahora sentía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Una parte de ella trató de justificarlo, pero rechazó ese raciocinio. Estaba destrozada, así se sentía.

Olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de pasar en el elevador, tomó sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y se alejó tratando de abrochar su blusa. Draco Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia. Algo frustrado, pues tendría que desahogarse él solo, pero lo valdría de momento. Silbando, se dirigió al estacionamiento. Más que pronto, Hermione Granger sería completamente suya. ¡Ya había estado tan cerca de ello!

Mientras caminaba hacia la limousine que le esperaba, decidió que cuanto antes enviara imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar en el ascensor, más pronto Harry Potter saldría de sus vidas. Llamaría a Crabbe esa misma noche para que se encargara de ello y las fotos fueran recibidas a primera hora de la mañana.

¿Acaso creía el cara-rajada, que con el beso que le dio a Granger en sus narices, había ganado la guerra? ¡Qué equivocado y estúpido! No hizo sino que se enojara de verdad y forzará las cosas.

¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con los Malfoy y sus pertenencias!

Sonrió con ganas.

_Satisfacción._

Era lo único que había para la vida de Draco Malfoy.

*****

Ya sabía quién era Draco Malfoy, el escándalo en el que se vio envuelto con los Parkinson, su actual compromiso con la más joven de los Greengrass, sus interminables infidelidades (así de informados estaban Sirius y Remus). Todo. Así que Harry ya tenía cartas que jugar si el hurón se atrevía a hacer otro movimiento.

Ahora sí, Harry iba rebosante de contento. Después de una larga charla con sus tíos, en casa de Sirius, aceptó lo que tanto había estado negándose a sí mismo:

Se había enamorado locamente de Hermione Granger.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Giró los ojos por lo tonto que había sido. Ahora estaba seguro que quería formar una familia con la solterona amargada que iba a cambiar su vida. Pasó el resto del día eligiendo una sortija de compromiso. No veía el caso de esperar más a proponérselo. Evidente es que son el uno para el otro y moría por mostrar a todos que ella era suya (y Dora moría, junto con la señora Weasley, por conocer alguna afortunada y respetable señorita para su querido Harry).

Además, con lo hermosa e inteligente que Hermione era, y con el idiota de su jefe acechando el terreno, lo mejor era adelantarse a todo aquel que pensará demás en su castaña. Quería ir a la de ya, a casa de Hermione, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su oficina y pedírselo en medio de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, y después, pavonearse con ella frente a la cara del hurón, para que le quedara claro de una vez, que Hermione ya tenía a quien amar. Mañana se presentaría en el edificio corporativo de CEI.

Sonrió muy contento. Haría eso y en un par de meses, estarían tomando juntos el viaje que siempre soñó hacer, pero ahora iría acompañado por la mujer más fantástica del mundo. Al fin había encontrado el amor y todo parecía ir viento en popa.

La vida parecía sonreírle más que nunca.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¿No?...

* * *

**Hello Everybody!!!!!**

**¡Ay, ay, ay! Pido miles y miles de disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar. Lo que pasa es que estuve viviendo un tiempo en Australia y decidí volver a mi casa, en México. Entonces todo este proceso me robó un buen tiempo. Me tomó una semana donde no pude escribir, pues traté de aprovechar al máximo mi última semana por allá. Después, llegué a Vancouver, Canadá, donde tuve que pasar por migración, no conformes con ello, aterricé en Toronto, donde tuve que recoger mi equipaje y ¡hacer una reservación en un hotel! porque llegué un día a las 4pm y mi vuelo a México era ¡al día siguiente a las 9am! Ya se imaginarán que locura, pues resulta que era otro hotel, no al que llegué :P.**

**Bueno, entonces, ya en México, una semana entre ir y venir, que las visitas, que las pláticas (aún no veo a unas muy queridas amigas :S) y pues no pude ir a buscar un adaptador para mi laptop, sucede que la entrada de conexión es diferente en Australia y en México (Mi lap la compré en el extranjero) entonces ¡No podía hacer uso de mi compu, donde ya tenía avanzado el capítulo! No conforme a ello, a la semana de llegar, viajé dos semanas al sureste de México, por Tabasco, Campeche, Yucatán, Quintana Roo, Chiapas, Oaxaca y llegué a casa un día antes del 15 de Septiembre. Para no hacerla más larga, dos días atrás conseguí el adaptador. Ayer finalicé el capítulo (aprovechando que busco trabajo y estoy enferma reposando en casa -México me recibió genial :P) Y ahora mismo lo subo y finalizaré el capítulo 7 y último para subirlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Contesté algunos reviews mientras estaba en Australia, pero el resto ya no pude hacerlo. **

**A quienes respondí, una disculpa, les dije que esperaba subir el capítulo ese fin de semana ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!**

**A quienes no respondí, también una disculpa, pues pensaba hacerlo pero sin la compu y sin tiempo de ir a un café y con mi hna que no me soltaba su laptop (grrr), ¡fue imposible! ¡PERDÓN!**

**Agradezco a todos ustedes que pensaron en el fic en este tiempo, ahora no tengo tiempo de nombrarlos a todos; gracias por sus comentarios, sus adds a favoritos, los que solo leen y no se animan a dejar un mensaje. Gracias aún si pensaron en cruciarme, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena.**

**Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios. ¡Fue súper emocionante llegar a los 50 reviews y ver que los pasamos! No me imagino lo bonito que sienten las personas que llegan a 100, 200, hasta 1000 reviews, ¡pero que bonito es ser principiante y recibir tantos y todos tan bonitos!**

**Gracias por su seguimiento a Rugby Game, ahora sí, les toca a ustedes informarme que onda.**

**Un abrazo de,**

****La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR****

_**¡Presiona el botón de ahí abajo! XO**_


	7. Casi el final

**Disclaimer. Los caracteres conocidos son de JK Rowling, quien apretujó mi corazoncito al no dejar lugar en su libros para una buena historia de amor; una más creíble y dramática. La trama de este fanfic me pertenece (¡Jeje, y eso que no gano nada con ello!). Y los reviews quedan de ustedes, amables y estimados lectores.**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo Final. **

**Así que estén pendientes y dejen reviews, que son lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Disfruten el penúltimo capítulo!**

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo comprenderlo; pero sí aceptarlo.

Tras abandonar el edificio, casi corrió hasta la estación de muelles en Circular Quay. Los turistas a su alrededor la miraba pasar como si estuviera loca, pues llevaba el cabello más alborotado que nunca y algunos botones de su blusa iban mal colocados. Alterada, siguió avanzando a la derecha, hasta alcanzar los escalones del Ópera House. Ahí, se desvió por el lado izquierdo de la hermosa construcción, hasta llegar al frente de la plataforma, donde se sentó en una de las bancas que a esas horas ya se encontraban vacías.

La noche estaba despejada y las minúsculas estrellas destellaban suavemente. La luna tan lejana, brillaba al máximo iluminando el cielo negro sobre la ciudad. Alzó la vista y observó los edificios y las casas del otro lado del río, los cientos de luces entres rojas, azules y blancas, llamaron su atención. A lo largo de la línea de edificios de enfrente, se encontraba el Luna Park, con su rueda de la fortuna iluminada, al igual que sus diversos puestos y juegos.

El Harbour Bridge sostenía el paso de cientos de automovilistas que iban a uno y otro lado del río. El tren de entre las estaciones de Milsons Point y Town Hall, cruzaban el enorme y peculiar puente, que se sostenía entre dos torrecillas. Hermione suspiró. Estar ahí sentada, siempre era algo que la tranquilizaba. Cuando había fallecido su madre y poco después su padre, ella había huido a refugiarse ahí. Había sentido dolor en aquella ocasión.

Y volvía a sentirlo.

Escuchó algunos ruidos. Las risas de una pareja la hicieron voltear, a el punto donde se escuchaban las voces. Los vidriosos ojos que estaban tan cerca de llorar se abrieron enormemente, cuando sus castaños, se cruzaron con los grandes ojos de su amiga Luna, que la miraron con sorpresa. La rubia se acercó rápidamente a su amiga que seguía sentada en su banca preferida.

—Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? —se apresuró Luna a preguntar, pero su amiga se veía como ida.

—Potter... —Fue lo único que pudo murmurar, pues la voz de un hombre interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Has dicho Potter? —Luna lo miró pidiendo silencio. Hermione reparó en que el joven era bastante alto, pelirrojo, con pecas en su larga nariz. El chico tardó un poco en entender, pero al fin captó y se alejó un poco con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Herm? ¿Ha sido el carpintero?

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Ronald Weasley escuchaba distraído. Dudaba que fuera Harry de quien hablaran, pues Harry no era un carpintero. Sí hacía algunos trabajos de esa índole, pues en la madriguera había ido un par de veces con su herramienta a reparar algunas de las cosas tan antiguas que Molly apreciaba como a sus propios hijos y nietos.

Pero sería demasiada casualidad que el mismo Harry Potter que él conocía, se liara con una mujer que, por lo que Luna le platicaba, era muy inteligente, mandona y no de mente tan abierta como Lunita. El joven pelirrojo sonrió de lado al ver a las dos chicas hablando. Analizando bien a la chica castaña, realmente era atractiva.

Su piel bronceada brillaba aún bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sus rizos castaños parecían demasiado alborotados, incluso se imaginó un enjambre enmarañado. Tenía los ojos grandes, y pestañas tupidas, sin duda tenía un cuerpo increíble, pero aún así... Luna le parecía más bonita. No que la chica castaña de nombre raro (pues cuando Luna le habló de su amiga, él no la escuchaba, se reía a más no poder de las anécdotas de la rareza de Lovegood).

Que afortunado era al haber conocido a la rubia que lo ponía nervioso, pero lo hacía audaz al mismo tiempo. Ron no hubiera podido andar con una mujer que fuera aburrida, pues pícaro como él era, mucha seriedad se hubiera vuelto tediosa a largo tiempo. Y la chica esa, amiga de Luna, parecía ser una mujer reservada. Nada que hubiera conquistado el corazón de su amigo, casi hermano. No, definitivamente no hablaban del mismo Potter. Harry algún día se casaría con alguna actriz o algo parecido, no con una chica de lo más común.

—¿Quién es él, Luna? —Alcanzó a escuchar que decía la suave y (tuvo que admitirlo) agradable voz de la amiga de Moony, así que se acercó hasta ellas.

—Él es Ronald. Ron, ella es mi amiga Hermione. —Presentó la rubia emocionada.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, analizándose con simpatía. Si era amiga de Luna, sería amiga suya también. Se ofrecieron a llevar a Hermione a su casa, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente, les animó a que disfrutaran de una noche tan maravillosa. Luna se vio algo indecisa, pero Ron se alegró internamente. Ya conociendo mejor a Hermione, le había parecido más atractiva.

Charlaron un poco mientras acompañaban a la castaña hasta el embarcadero. Mientras veían como Hermione tomaba el ferry adecuado, Ron pensaba en la agradable compañía de las chicas. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de su hermano Charlie. Su madre y su hermana menor estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa, ya que su hermano iría de visita desde Perth, donde se dedicaba a ser veterinario en un gran zoológico, trabajando entre canguros, koalas y otras especies raras, como los wombat y los demonios de Tasmania.

Ron aprovecharía a pedir a Luna que fuera su novia y la presentaría, en la fiesta, a toda la familia. Pensó en Hermione. Tal vez sería bueno invitarla también, eso le daría puntos extra frente a Luna. Sí, las llevaría a ambas. Normalmente eran Fred y George quienes llevaban bellas chicas a las reuniones familiares, esta ocasión el pequeño Ronnie sería el aclamado por hacerlo, los gemelos al fin dejarían de molestarlo. Sonrió muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

*****

Harry Potter despertó lentamente en la habitación de su hermosa casa frente a la playa. El frescor de tempranas horas le dieron ánimos de ir a tomar un par de olas antes de iniciar las actividades que tenía planeadas. Con energía, se levantó y se colocó unos bermudas ajustados. Caminó hasta la cocina donde ya lo esperaba su correspondencia. Había un sobre amarillo mostaza grande, que le llamó la atención.

Cogió el sobre y lo iba a abrir, cuando la señora que le hacía la limpieza apareció con sus guantes puestos. Harry la saludó cortésmente y mejor se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba a la playa, dejando el sobre en la mesa. Tomó su tabla de surf azul celeste y se fue al mar. El día se le antojaba perfecto y no podía esperar a ver a Hermione.

Media hora después, regresó a su casa y se dio una ducha de agua bien fría en la regadera. El calor le había hecho sudar y tenía arena pegada al cuerpo. Al terminar su rápido baño, se vistió y se apresuró a beber la taza de café que le aguardaba en la mesa. Sonrió al sentir la cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo... hasta que su atención volvió al gran sobre amarillo.

*****

La luz del sol entraba por la rendija de la ventana. Hermione no se sentía con el humor de levantarse e ir a trabajar. ¡Ni siquiera pensó en cómo enfrentar a su jefe! Toda la noche la pasó en pena pensando en James, mejor dicho, Harry Potter. Pero ahora, mientras se duchaba, tenía que pensar sobre su trabajo. Además no vería a... a él hoy.

Mientras las gotas de agua se llevaban la espuma de su cuerpo, no podía decidir qué hacer con la situación en CEI. ¿Acaso sería buena idea seguir trabajando como la asistente del hombre que prácticamente la acosó al salir del trabajo? Su empleo le encantaba, pero no podía seguir soportando la tensión sexual que Draco Malfoy sentía por ella, pues no pensaba caer en su juego.

Lo mejor sería pedir un cambio de puesto, o algo así. No podía renunciar, pues tenía una casa que pagar. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? En otra situación, hubiera metido una demanda por acoso, pero la verdad es que meterse en problemas legales no le apetecía, además que no tenía pruebas y, hasta se podía decir que ella había participado. Sencillamente no quería mayores complicaciones. Draco Malfoy era un hombre de armas tomar y lo mejor era no tener problemas con él.

Como cada mañana, de días laborales, se apresuró a dirigirse a su trabajo. Llegó tan puntual como siempre. Pasó por un gran vaso de café y pronto comenzó sus deberes. Si iba a pedir un cambio, suplicaría que fuera pronto y tendría todo en orden para no pasar tiempo a solas con el rubio jefe. ¡Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido en una semana! Era lógico que quisiera terminar con todo de inmediato, aunque eso involucrara a James... o a Harry Potter.

*****

—Granger, preséntate a mi oficina de inmediato.

Fue la clara orden del director de Consulting Enterprices International.

Draco Malfoy no era de los hombres que esperan un eternidad para conseguir lo que quieren. Desde que era niño, si algo quería, ese algo recibía. Si algún niño del colegio tenía algo que él no, y él lo quería, Narcissa movía cielo, mar y tierra para conseguírselo aún mejor. Así es como ahora había decidido tener algo que otro tenía y él no. A Hermione Granger.

El rubio sabía que estaba jugando sus cartas agresivamente, ¡pero es que empezaba a sentirse tan frustrado! Lo único que esperaba es que funcionaran sus planes. Con ligeros nervios, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Esperaba que el torpe de Crabbe hubiera realizado la entrega de las fotos con éxito. Si así era, para mañana, a más tardar, Hermione estaría más que dispuesta a aceptar consuelo, y así le recibiría ella, con los brazos y algo más, abiertos.

¿Por qué tanta obsesión? Lo aceptaba, estaba terriblemente obsesionado con la castaña que trabajaba del otro lado de su enorme puerta de gruesa madera. No lograba entender al cien, porque se sentía tan atraído a una mujer que era tan inferior a él. Más ahora que Potter había puesto sus ojos en ella, incrementaba el valor de la joven.

Además, otra cosa le preocupaba. ¿Terminaría esta insana obsesión una vez lograra tenerla en su cama? ¿Podría seguir adelante con los planes de boda con Astoria? pues si esa obsesión no se iba, ¿Hermione aceptaría continuar una relación de infidelidad?, y más importante aún, si la castaña satisfacía sus deseos, pero él quisiera más y más; ¿sería factible quedarse con Granger?

El heredero Malfoy, sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? ¿Él, un hombre grandioso con una simple empleada que no incrementaría en nada la fortuna Malfoy? ¡Era algo completamente inverosímil! ¡Estúpido! Eso no podía pasar.

Pero sin poderlo evitar, sentir que la castaña le pertenecería solo a él y que no sería nunca de nadie más, le simpatizaba enormemente. Imaginarla, esperándole en la habitación, después de un agotador día de dar órdenes y hacerse obedecer, con un sugestivo y sexy camisón de seda, semi desnuda, sobre la cama king size de su mansión, le atraía en todos los sentidos. Hermione Granger se estaba volviendo en algo más que una simple obsesión, y eso comenzó a molestarle.

En poco tiempo, Draco observó como la chica cruzaba la sala, hasta llegar frente al escritorio. Con una seña, le indicó a Hermione que se sentase. Ella obedeció de inmediato y sin preguntar.

—Quisiera solicitarle un cambio de puesto. —Soltó Hermione rápidamente. Draco no hizo el menor intento de demostrar interés, así que agregó —Ya sabe, para... olvidar lo que pasó ayer. —Alzó los ojos castaños, hasta toparse con los ojos del rubio.

Ahí estaba nuevamente Hermione Granger en su oficina. Draco Malfoy se burló internamente, ese día, la castaña llevaba la falda más holgada que tenía y la blusa con el menor escote que había visto nunca. Le causaba gracia porque esa ropa no hacía sino hacerla ver más tentadora, más inalcanzable, y eso le excitaba.

No podía perderla, ¡no podía! Esa guapa mujer debía pertenecerle, solo a él. Hermione Granger no podía ser de nadie más. Aunque eso significara atarse a ella de por vida. Hermione Malfoy no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, donde no apartó la mirada de ella.

—¿No lo disfrutaste? —Al fin, fue la respuesta de su atractivo jefe. Los ojos grises la miraban penetrantes, haciéndola sentir incomoda, una sensación, para nada agradable. Un brillo en los fríos ojos grises le provocó un escalofrío, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Qué cosa? Nada sucedió. —Negación. La forma más fácil de salir de los problemas. A ella se aferraría. Negar que algo había sucedido, después de todo, así fue. ¡Cómo deseaba que Malfoy aceptara su cambio fácilmente y sin reparos! Más algo le decía que con el renombrado rubio, las cosas no eran tan sencillas. —Absolutamente nada pasó ayer.

—¡ESTAS FOTOGRAFÍAS DEMUESTRAN LO CONTRARIO! —Antes de que Hermione pudiera añadir más, una tercera voz gritó llena de ira en la oficina, exigiendo por supuesto, sin formular una pregunta, una respuesta.

A Hermione la piel se le puso de gallina. Los labios le temblaron al sentirlo tan cerca. El momento de hacerle frente había llegado. Un sobre amarillo cayó en el escritorio de caoba, entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Por la amplia puerta de madera, y más furioso que nunca antes en toda su vida, Harry Potter había entrado.

*****

El aire acondicionado era tan molesto como el sofocante calor de la ciudad. Astoria no comprendía, como los australianos eran tan dependientes del _air conditional_. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Melbourne. La semana al fin había llegado a su término y no podía esperar más a ver a su Draco. Seguramente, él sentía la misma impaciencia que ella.

Narcissa, por el contrario, se paseaba por las exclusivas boutiques que había en el aeropuerto, en el área de los pasajeros de primera clase. Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba de Australia; no podía tener su avioneta o helicóptero privados. Así que no era partícipe de la impaciencia de su futura nuera. Como buena esposa de Lucius Malfoy, solamente pensaba en regresar a Londres, a hacer las compras de la temporada Otoño-invierno.

Cuando Astoria se levantó, al ser llamados a abordar el jet de lujo, su presencia atrajo las miradas de casi todos los hombres en la sala. Sacudió su lacia y rubia melena como toda una diva. Y tal y como una diosa haría, cruzó la sala, consciente de lo atractiva que era. No había hombre que la viera y no la deseara.

Cuando al fin tomó su lugar, junto a la ventanilla, marcó un número en su celular, pero tras el primer toque colgó. Lo mejor sería no avisar a Draco de su llegada, iría a verlo directamente a su oficina. Le daría una enorme sorpresa. Sonrió soñadora, sin saber que quien se llevaría la sorpresa sería ella.

*****

—¡¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, HERMIONE?! —Continuó gritando por tres minutos un alterado Harry Potter. La aludida tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de poker de su jefe no le transmitía nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar confundida. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, ignorando el sobre amarillo, que el rubio se apresuró a tomar. —¿Y qué haces aquí? —La segunda pregunta tuvo más reacción que la primera.

—¡Pues de seguro vine a hacer el ridículo! —Harry Potter se sentía furioso, con Hermione por engañarlo, por seducirlo, por coquetearle y al final enviarle semejantes imágenes. Se sentía lleno de ira y celos contra Malfoy, el rubio gilipollas que se había... ESO a su chica. ¡Todos eran aceptables menos el hurón albino! ¡¿Porqué precisamente con él?!

—¡Pues parece que precisamente a eso has venido! —Exclamó Hermione sin querer dejarse amedrentar. No permitiría que el hombre que le había ocultado su identidad, la había engañado, seducido, y coqueteado, se saliera con la suya. Y por lo demás ¡queriendo adjudicarle una culpa que no tenía! ¡Y recordar que había pensado en entregarse a ese bronceado y musculoso cuerpo digno de un dios griego! ¡No podía estar más indignada! ¡Claro que no!

—¡Vine a exigirte que me expliques lo de esas malditas fotos! —Harry Potter no pensaba dar tregua alguna, no quería demostrar la debilidad que sentía por la hermosa castaña. Él nunca perdía un partido de rugby, y esto era más o menos lo mismo. Igual de agresivo, igual de gratificante.

—¡No se de que %/$#&/!$% fotos estás hablando! —Al soltar la palabra más fuerte que había salido nunca de sus labios, ambos hombres en la oficina voltearon a verla sorprendidos. La evidente sorpresa que los había pillado, le sacó colores a la chica.

—No tiene caso que lo niegues, gatita. —Draco Malfoy se hizo notar por primera vez desde que llegara el moreno de cicatriz en la frente.

—¿Gatita? —No pudieron evitar repetir, tanto Hermione como Harry aturdidos.

—La evidencia es más que suficiente. —Explicó sin alterarse Malfoy, mientras miraba las imágenes impresas que venían en el sobre amarillo que Potter había arrojado al escritorio. —Que sexy te veías con solo esas bragas. —Y con una sonrisa malévola agregó —Me caliento de solo recordarlo.

Eso fue suficiente para Harry. Ahora si que lo mataba, juraba que lo mataba. Por supuesto que a Hermione no le haría nada, a pesar del dolor la amaba y Sirius y Remus le habían enseñado a ser un caballero. Pero eso no le impedía asesinar con sus propias manos al rubio-bonito que tenía enfrente. Una vena le palpitaba peligrosamente en la sien.

Percibiendo el peligro, El rubio y joven Malfoy, rodeo el escritorio al mismo tiempo que el moreno. Dejando caer el sobre, Draco se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta, en un instinto de supervivencia. Harry le seguía el paso. Sus verdes ojos destellaban iracundos y sus puños estaban blancos de lo apretados que estaban.

Hermione se acercó a recoger las fotos que Draco había dejado caer. Y su mandíbula se cayó, prácticamente hasta el suelo. —¡El muy...! —Todas y cada una de las doce imágenes, tenían grabadas las escenas de ayer en el elevador. Las hojas y bolso de Hermione regadas por el suelo. A Draco pegado a ella sin espacio alguno entre ellos. La peor y más bochornosa imagen, era la de ella con la ropa interior por las rodillas, con las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo. No resistió ver el resto de las imágenes.

Decidida y más roja y enojada que nunca, volteó a hacer frente al rubio para exigirle una explicación, pero era demasiado tarde. Alcanzó a ver como Draco abría la puerta, al tiempo que James, o Harry mejor dicho, se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para molerlo a golpes.

El estruendo que armaron fuera de la oficina corporativa, llamó la atención de los empleados del piso inferior. Pronto el lugar se llenó de empleados consternados, lanzando gritos de exclamación. Alguien tuvo la sensata idea de llamar a seguridad. Luna Lovegood tenía los ojos soñadores y miraba con atención, como si fuera una emocionante función cinematográfica.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —Exclamó como pudo el moreno, evitando recibir un golpe en la nariz, mientras rodaban por el piso. (Algo que había planeado hacer, pero con otra persona y en otro lugar)

—¡Si supieras que bien _la leona_ me la chupa! —Gritó a carcajadas y lleno de malicia, Malfoy. Ese grito le costó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho. Todos los empleados presentes voltearon a ver a Hermione, quien tenía el apodo a voces de _la leona_, pues cuidaba de su trabajo con fiereza. Hermione se sintió morir de vergüenza.

—¿Se las has chup... ? —Empezó a preguntar Luna, que se había acercado hasta su amiga.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió alterada Hermione, antes de que la rubia finalizara su pregunta.

—¡Serás %/$#&/!$%! —Harry Potter se las ingenió para propinarle un golpe en el estómago al rubio. No iba a permitir que un patán hablara así de Hermione. Lo había engañado, sí. Pero así no se hablaba de una dama.

—¡Pues seré lo que quieras pero de que me la he cogido, me la he cogido y con fuerza! ¡Rogaba porque me la siguiera cogiendo! —Seguía gritando fuera de sí el rubio, tratando de herir con palabras al moreno, pues en golpes el jugador de rugby ganaba. —¡Y por ambos lados!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó muy crispada la castaña. Tras una eternidad, un par de guardias de seguridad lograron abrirse paso hasta los dos hombres.

Los guardias, dispersaron a la multitud amenazando con dar sus nombres al jefe, una vez se repusiera. Temerosos, así como llegaron los espectadores, se esfumaron. Al fin separaron a ambos hombres. El estado de ambos era lamentable.

Draco Malfoy tenía una hematoma en el ojo y su labio y nariz sangraban abundantes. Cojeaba y trataba de recuperar aire.

Harry Potter tenía la ceja abierta y sentía adolorida la mejilla izquierda, donde había un significativo rasguño. Sus manos tenían la sangre del rubio.

El doctor de la empresa fue llamado a la oficina principal y se dispuso a atender a ambos hombres. Primero atendió a Draco, que estaba recostado en su oficina. Una vez terminado, atendió a Harry, que estaba sentado en la silla que normalmente era de Hermione, afuera de la oficina principal.

Un guardia se había quedado con él, para impedirle que se fuera, hasta que hubiera sido atendido y pareciera estar algo mejor. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, del otro lado de su propio pasillo-oficina. La vergüenza que los dos le habían hecho pasar, era inmensa. No podría seguir trabajando ahí. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que James se sintiera con el derecho de reclamarle algo que ni siquiera había sucedido, cuando él sí tenía culpa de algo.

Se limpió con la manga de su camisa mas pasada de moda, la lágrima que escapó de sus ojos castaños.

—¿Porqué, Hermione? —Volvió a preguntar Harry Potter, dirigiéndose a ella después de un rato. La pena en sus ojos pasó desapercibida por Hermione, quien tenía la vista fija en el sobre amarillo que había sido el causante de todo.

—Yo no hice nada, Ha... James. —Murmuró Hermione sin querer verlo, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría frente a él.

—Pero entonces esas fotos... Creí que teníamos algo...

—Son de ayer —no tenía que darle una explicación, pero la nota de súplica en la varonil voz del moreno la persuadió de hacerlo. —Me atrasé al terminar mi turno y, y él me alcanzó. Me acorraló en el ascensor. No niego que me costó trabajo sacármelo de encima, pero no pasó nada.

La sinceridad en su voz, convenció de inmediato a Harry Potter. Quien también sabía, que Draco Malfoy era capaz de cualquier cosa. Repentinamente, sintió tanto alivio que empezó a reír abierta y limpiamente. Hermione al fin lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Refutó Hermione. —Y de acuerdo a ese algo, no recuerdo que existiera entre nosotros. —La risa de Harry se esfumó de golpe, así como su nuevo buen humor.

La chica se puso de pie, cuando la puerta de la oficina de Draco se abrió, dando paso al guapo rubio, con la camisa cubierta de sangre.

—¿Comprendes, Potter? ¿O necesitas gafas para verlo? Hermione no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. —El sarcasmo en su voz, contrarió a la chica.

—Ni con usted, señor Malfoy. —Esta respuesta hizo sonreír un poco a Harry, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. —Pero es lo demasiado cabezota como para entenderlo. Ya no quiero mi cambio de puesto... ¡RENUNCIO!

—Pero que diab... —Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de su, ahora, ex-jefe. Hermione salió a paso veloz de la oficina. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, alcanzó a ver a los dos hombres, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado, tratando de alcanzarla.

Cuando llegó al _foyer_, casi echó a correr hasta la salida, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, chocó con una persona, cayendo de sentón sobre la acera.

—¡Marlione! —Exclamó la suave voz de una guapa mujer. —¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Que tonta eres! —Astoria Greengrass miró con desprecio a la secretaria de su prometido. Le urgía sorprender a Draco y la asistente se le cruzaba en el camino.

—¡Hermione! ¡Me llamo Her-mio-ne! —Replicó furiosa la castaña poniéndose en pie. Se había olvidado del rubio y del moreno por el sentón que acababa de darse. No estaba para soportar a la mujer con la que había chocado. Pronto llegaron Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

—¡Hermione! Tenemos que hablar... por favor, linda. —Astoria no pudo evitar impresionarse ante el musculoso y atractivo hombre que le hablaba a la secretaria de Draco. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que la desaliñada Marlione, andaba con un hombre tan guapo y lleno de sex appel? De hecho, le parecía haberlo visto en otro lado.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! —Gritó igualmente furiosa. Los _aussies _de alrededor empezaban a prestarles atención; estas cosas no sucedían a menudo en su ciudad. Algunos otros llevaban tanta prisa que mejor seguían su rumbo sin hacer caso siquiera.

—¡Pues vamos a hablar! —La sujetó del brazo. Hermione trató de safarse, hasta que fue jalada del otro brazo. —¡Te guste o no!

—¡¿Cómo que pides tu renuncia?! —Le gruñó otra voz a su lado. Hermione de repente se sintió aturdida. ¡Draco Malfoy no iba a permitir que por un capricho, sus planes se fueran a la mierda!

Astoria estaba muy confundida. Draco acababa de pasar por su lado ignorándola. Le impresionó verlo con su camisa cubierta de sangre y el ojo algo morado. —¡Draco, amor! —Trató de acercarse pidiendo una explicación, pero el rubio solo la rechazó bruscamente, sin hacerle caso.

—¡No te permito que renuncies! —Draco trataba de obtener alguna respuesta de Hermione, pero ella solo quería irse. —Hermione, escúchame... —Se tranquilizó Draco cuando comprendió que no lograría nada y que sus esfuerzos estaban a punto de irse al caño. ¡Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y la terca mujer no ayudaba en nada!

—¡Hermione tenemos que hablar! —Seguía insistiendo Harry Potter. No lograba comprender nada, si ya había creído que no pasó nada entre la castaña y el hurón, no veía el porque ella lo rechazaba y huía de él. —Cariño, debemos hablar.

—¡No me llames cariño! —Cuando logró safarse del moreno, Draco Malfoy aprovechó a apretarla a su cuerpo y susurrar a su oído.

—No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí, Granger, te seguiré a donde quiera que huyas, por que... yo...—tragó saliva y se perdió en los ojos de color castaño, que le miraban con angustia y dolor. Repentinamente, la soltó y se quedó estático, mientras Hermione aprovechaba a huir hacia los ferries.

Astoria Greengrass, tenía la boca abierta. Con una seguridad que no sentía, se acercó hasta su prometido. —¡¿Qué está pasando, Draco?! ¡Te exijo una explicación!

Harry Potter no perdió tiempo y salió acarrerado detrás de Hermione. La chica avanzaba con una velocidad increíble. Harry agradeció al cielo que sus piernas fueran largas. Cuando cruzaban el frente de la Biblioteca de Sydney, el moreno pudo darle alcance a Hermione.

—Hermione... ¿qué te pasa? —Interrogó. La verdad esperaba una buena respuesta, algo así como _No se, lo siento, estoy en mis días, pero mañana pasa a verme_. Hermione le parecía una mujer muy temperamental, y eso le encantaba de ella. Pero comenzaba a exasperarse, ella no se dignaba ni a verlo. —¡Por favor...!

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!.

—Pero, Hermione... ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Refunfuñó el alto moreno. Harry tuvo que inclinarse para poder obligarla a verlo a los ojos. —Vamos, Hermione; dime que tienes, ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

—¿En verdad no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no tienes la más mínima idea? —Preguntó enojadísima, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle como si nada? ¡No era posible ser más descarado! Hermione Granger trataba de retener las lágrimas que querían salir liberadas. —¿Hablas enserio, James? o debo decir... Harry Potter.

El hombre de ojos verdes no supo que contestar a eso, no lo esperaba. Estaba completamente en shock. Su mente y cuerpo, trabajaban a marchas forzadas, sin éxito alguno. No encontraba una respuesta que no echara a perder todo lo que quería tener con la castaña.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Hermione movió negativamente su cabeza, con pesar. Esperaba una respuesta sincera de él, su mente trató de justificarlo de mil formas distintas... pero callado, dijo mucho más que cualquier palabra. Sacó de su bolsa un recorte de revista arrugado, lo puso en las manos del moreno. —No vuelvas a buscarme, Harry. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su ferry a Manly beach.

Mientras era mecida por el suave movimiento del barco, Hermione miraba con nostalgia como se alejaba el Opera House y el Harbour Bridge. Poco a poco, sentía como las tibias lágrimas agolpaban su rostro, hasta sentir su corazón destrozado. Ahora lo entendía.

Lo amaba, por eso dolía tanto.

*****

Astoria lloraba a lágrima viva, sentada en el cómodo sofá de la oficina del que hasta unos segundos atrás, había sido su prometido. No lograba entender que había hecho mal. Siempre lo primero y único de su vida, había sido Draco Malfoy. No era posible, que de un segundo a otro, la desechara como si nada especial hubiera entre ellos.

Ahí estaba él, tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos y sin perder la compostura. Seguía con la camisa puesta, y aunque manchada de sangre, le sentaba bien. Después, se dirigió a servirse un trago. Aunque parecía frío, como de costumbre, algo no encajaba en su figura de autoridad. Los ojos tenían una sombra de desesperación que no había visto anteriormente.

—Pero, Draco, amor... —Suplicaba Astoria. Nunca antes, en toda su vida, había suplicado por algo. Al contrario, le suplicaban por una cita. Pero amaba tanto a Draco, que haría lo que fuera por retenerlo a su lado. —Reconsidera lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Ya te dije que no, Astoria. Quiero terminar con esto, nuestra relación no está llendo a ninguna parte. —Draco Malfoy daba un trago a su licor más fuerte. Su whisky escocés no le parecía suficiente, para apagar esa horrible sensación de pérdida en su estómago. Granger se había ido, mandando a volar al cara-rajada. Hasta ahí el plan había sido exitoso, pero no contaba con que lo botara también a él. Además, tenía que estar lidiando con la insoportable malcriada de Astoria. Y él no era niñero para andar con ridiculeces. —Haz el favor de calmarte, una dama de sociedad debe mantener la imagen intachable.

—Pero a una dama de sociedad, su prometido debe respetarla. —Respondió con resentimiento la rubia, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su hermoso rostro.

—No sé a que te refieres —intentó negar el magnate rubio. ¡Cómo deseaba que Astoria se largara de una vez, para poder ir a buscar a Hermione!

—¡Hablo de la empleada esa! ¡No intentes ocultarlo, Draco! ¡He visto las imágenes del elevador, que estaban sobre su escritorio! ¡Haz mantenido una aventura con la Marlione esa, estando prometido conmigo! —Lo acusó Astoria llena de dolor, sus manos agarraban con desespero sus cabellos.

—Se llama Hermione. Y si tanto quieres saberlo así es. Es mejor amante de lo que tú nunca podrás ser. —El tono gélido de su voz fue como un cuchillo atravesando el corazón de la bella rubia. Disfrutando el poder dañar a alguien tanto como él había sido lastimado, y sintiendo alivio descargando su frustración, le susurró al oído. —Y sí me viera obligado a casarme contigo, me la follaría en nuestra cama durante tus ausencias.

Por acto reflejo, Astoria le soltó una bofetada en la mejilla. De inmediato, se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada. —Draco, yo... no...

—Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí. —Fue la última respuesta del rubio antes de salir azotando la puerta.

—¡No, Draco, no! —Gritó angustiada la menor de los Greengrass. —¡Perdóname, perdóname! Podemos... podemos olvidar todo esto, seguir adelante con... con nuestra boda... Por favor...

Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, en el umbral del recinto.

Hermione Granger era la culpable de todo, había obtenido el corazón de su Draco y Astoria no iba a permitirlo. No cuando ella podía hacer algo para impedir que Draco se fuera de su lado. Se encargaría de la secretaria y Draco ya no podría rechazarla.

Nunca más.

Draco Malfoy aprendería a amarla como ella lo amaba a él.

*****

Harry Potter no podía creer la imagen que estaba viendo. Sencillamente no podía ser. ¡Todo era parte de una enorme confusión! Trató de ver a Hermione, pero ella ya se había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba confesarle porque había ocultado su nombre y aclararle los detalles de la fotografía. Si él había podido perdonar fácilmente lo del ascensor, ella podría hacer lo mismo. Esperaba que ella no pusiera resistencia y lo escuchara. Ahora de Hermione dependía la felicidad de los dos.

Regresó al _parking _donde había dejado estacionado su auto. Dejaría que Hermione se tranquilizara y pasaría por la mañana a su casa, con el pretexto de colocar las puertas restantes del cuarto de baño. Ahí hablaría con ella. Al día siguiente era sábado, de seguro Hermione estaría en su casa o en la playa mas cercana.

Algo bueno había salido del día de hoy. Draco Malfoy al fin estaba fuera de sus vidas, Hermione lo había dejado bien claro. Mañana estarían las cosas arregladas y todo este lío quedaría en el olvido.

Ahora solo quedaba recuperarse de las heridas que el albino había logrado dejarle, lo haría descansando en la amplia bañera de su casa. Cruzó los dedos para que a Hermione le gustaran los hombres con cicatrices.

* * *

**¡¡HELLO EVERYBODY!! **

**¡Ahora les toca dejar reviews, para que esta autora se apure a subir el siguiente capítulo! **

**Para el próximo y último chapter de esta comedia que terminó siendo drama:**

_¿Harry logrará hablar con Hermione?_

_¿Qué dirá Narcissa cuando se entere que su hijo a dejado a Greengrass?_

_¿Sirius tendrá romances conmigo (¡jo, jo! Digo, como un plus)?_

_¿Recibiré más de setenta reviews? (¡¡Espero que sí o me veré obligada a alargar el fic tres capítulos más. Miren que tengo de donde cortar... Je, je!!)_

PD. Ya tengo escrito el epílogo. (¡De regalo para todos!)

PD2. ¡El próximo capítulo responderé los reviews!

_**¡¡¡DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!!!**_


	8. Casa Terminada Final Parte I

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes y caracteres conocidos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, el planeado-comedia-ahora-drama es mío y los reviews, ¡les tocan a ustedes queridos lectores!**

Me ha parecido demasiado largo el capítulo final, así que me disculparán que lo haya dividido en dos partes. Con la respuesta de los reviews, será que suba el **Final, Parte II**.

¡Mañana 11 de Octubre, es mi cumpleaños, así que espero sus comentarios como regalo!

**¡Ahora sí, Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Dora Lupin acariciaba con agrado su gran barriga. Parecía que en un par de semanas, el pequeño Ted había adquirido el tamaño de una sandía de tamaños desproporcionales. Estaba sentada en la cocina de Molly Weasley, lugar mejor conocido como la madriguera. Una chica pelirroja y menuda cortaba un pastel de calabaza dulce, receta especial de la señora Weasley.

—Sabía que esa chica traería algo bueno —fue la afirmación de la joven pelirroja. —Desde que atendí esa llamada, tuve una corazonada.

—Pues dirán lo que quieran, pero a mí me sigue preocupando el hecho de que no sea lo suficientemente buena para nuestro Harry. —Contradijo Molly Weasley, mientras pasaba unos platos pequeños a su hija más joven. —¿La conoces en persona, Tonks? Quiero decir, ¿Nymphadora?

—Prefiero que me sigas llamando Tonks a que vuelvas a pronunciar mi ilustrativo nombre completo, Molly. —Riñó bromeando la esposa de Remus Lupin. —Gracias. —Agradeció el pedazo de pastel que Ginny Weasley, la joven pelirroja, le había puesto en frente. —¿En serio no quieren que les ayude a preparar la fiesta de Charlie?

—¡NO! —Gritaron las Weasley al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero decir, no hace falta querida. Con que Remus y tú nos hagan el favor de acompañarnos, es más que suficiente. —Trató de explicar educadamente. Era conocido por todos, que la actual y única señora Lupin, daba grandes tropezones cuando se disponía a prestar su ayuda.

—Pero, Molly. Quiero ayudar...

—Dinos, Dora —Trató de cambiar la conversación la menuda pelirroja —¿Entonces ya has visto a la chica aquella?

—Verás que no. —Respondió pensativa la estrafalaria mujer, mientras chupaba su cuchara con placer, parecía que el pequeño Teddy disfrutaba de los pasteles caseros de la matrona Weasley. —Pero Harry va muy en serio. Tuvo una larga conversación con Sirius y al parecer, Harry piensa en una relación a largo plazo.

—¿Qué tan serio es? —Preguntó la señora Weasley, tratando de restar importancia al asunto. Algo imposible, pues Harry Potter era considerado como un hijo suyo.

—Pues Sirius le dijo a lunático que Harry había comprado un anillo de compromiso.

—¡QUE! —Volvieron a exclamar las féminas Weasley. Cuando ambas se enojaban o sorprendían, su parecido entre ellas, salía a brote y era evidente su parentesco.

—¡Ay ese muchacho! —Dijo la señora Weasley con algo de contrariedad al escuchar que Dora le decía lunático a su esposo. Para cuando se repuso de la impresión, añadió con ternura —Definitivamente hace falta la opinión de una madre a Harry. Sería buena idea que nos la presentara en el cumpleaños de Charlie.

—Lo más seguro es que lo haga —explicó Dora, viendo como Ginny volvía a servir otra pieza de pastel en su plato. —Canuto se lo confirmó a Remus.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que hablan Sirius y Remus? —Cuestionó la pelirroja muy intrigada. —Ahora que Neville y yo nos casemos, debo saber cómo obtener toda la información que requiero. —Se encogió de hombros la joven, cuando su madre la censuró con la mirada.

—En realidad es fácil. Quiero decir... —se explicó Dora mientras terminaba hasta la última migaja de su ración de pastel. —Por alguna extraña razón, siempre me entero por casualidad. —Y eso era algo muy cierto. Aunque Nymphadora no se percatara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre terminaba por enterarse de todo. Dora Lupin, siempre estaba en los lugares correctos.

—Pues yo insisto en que Harry necesita una opinión de madre. —Ninguna de las otras mujeres presentes se atrevió a contradecir a la señora Weasley, pues su palabra era ley. Molly suspiró con pesadez. —Espero que esa muchachita sea una buena persona, lo que menos necesita Harry son desengaños.

Ginny y Dora asintieron, en ese instante, Ronald Weasley hacía aparición por la puerta de la cocina, la que daba entrada desde el jardín trasero.

—Madre, ya regresé. Olvidé preguntarte si no te importa que traiga a dos amigas a la fiesta de Charles. —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras depositaba unas bolsas de compras en la mesa.

—Claro que no, Ronnie. —Respondieron un par de gruesas voces. En la pequeña cocina de Molly, se apretujaban otros dos hijos de la bondadosa señora. Ambos chicos que acababan de entrar, eran idénticos hasta las orejas. Fred y George Weasley era los bromistas de la familia. —El pequeño Ronnie al fin ha conocido alguna muchacha.

—¿Quién es la desafortunada, hermanito? —preguntó curioso quien al parecer era Fred.

—Eso no te importa. —Declaró el más joven varón Weasley.

—No, no, no, Ronnie. —Se adjuntó a la conversación George, negando con la cabeza y la mano —Así no debe hablar el pequeño Ronnie. —Así se llevaron la discusión hasta la sala, dejando solas de nuevo a las mujeres.

—Entonces, asegúrate, Dora, de hacerle saber a Harry que esperamos con ansias conocer a su novia. —Regresó al tema la matriarca Weasley.

—Por supuesto. Estoy segura que si ella es la indicada, no faltará a la reunión del próximo sábado.

—¡Qué emoción! A Nev le agrada mucho Harry, diría que hasta lo admira; cree que es muy amable. Le dará gusto saber que al fin Harry ha encontrado el amor. —Exclamó la joven pelirroja con ojos soñadores. —¡Estoy segura que es la indicada!

—¿Entonces no necesitan ayuda? —Pero nadie le respondió, así que mejor se encogió de hombros y pidió otro pedazo de pastel.

*****

Una esplendorosa mansión se levantaba en medio de un jardín rodeado de árboles tan altos como una casa. El verde pasto bien podado y cuidadas flores asomando por todos lados. Las altas y amplias puertas cobrizas, tenían una enorme letra que ponía al frente _M_ en una elegante cursiva.

Alrededor del medio día, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, dando paso a un lujoso Rolls-Royce de color hueso. A través de los setos del jardín, el elegante automóvil se abrió paso hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

Las puertas del hogar de los Malfoy, eran altísimas como un pequeño cobertizo. El chofer uniformado en negro, bajó rápidamente del automóvil y se dirigió a abrir una puerta trasera, de donde descendió un atractivo hombre rubio. Su llegada fue anunciada y en el recibidor, Narcissa Malfoy salió elegantemente vestida a recibir a su único hijo, del cual estaba orgullosa.

—¡Querido! —Exclamó Narcissa, mientras se acercaba y daba dos besos en las mejillas de su hijo. —Que placer verte al fin.

—Lo mismo digo, madre. —Respondió Draco Malfoy por mera cortesía, su mente estaba distraída en cosas que ahora le parecían más entretenidas.

—Dime que no es verdad, Draco. —Exigió saber la señora Malfoy haciendo que su hijo la siguiera al despacho que era de él. Evitando parecer sorprendido. Era impresionante lo rápido que corrían los chismes entre las mujeres, por más elegantes y educadas que fueran. —Dime que no es verdad que has roto tu compromiso con Astoria.

Era un hecho, Narcissa estaba al tanto. _Así que por eso he sido llamado_, pensó el unigénito heredero. Se mantuvo callado hasta que su madre tomó asiento y él se puso lo más cómodo posible en el amplio sofá de piel verde oscura. No debía mostrar ni un ápice de inquietud. —Así es, madre. He terminado con Astoria.

—Sabes que esto no complacerá a tu padre, ¿cierto? —Habló Narcissa Malfoy tras breves instantes.

—Lo se. Pero no daré vuelta atrás. —Dio por toda respuesta el rubio. Miró con atención a su madre. Siempre tan reluciente, elegante. El cabello recogido en un sencillo moño en la nuca, pantalones de casimir negros y blusa de seda azul con zapatos a juego. En sus orejas relucían dos pequeños zafiros del mismo color de la blusa y un elegante collar a tono, bañado en oro blanco. Sus manos con dos anillos. El solitario de diamante y la argolla matrimonial de oro, relucientes como si acabara de adquirirlos.

—Esta decisión no es la adecuada para ti, hijo. ¡Piensa en tu futuro! —Exclamó alarmada Narcissa, aunque sin perder la compostura. —¡La riqueza que heredará Astoria al casarse, incrementará la fortuna Malfoy!

—Así que de todo esto se trata, ¿no, madre? ¡De incrementar la fortuna Malfoy! Mientras los Malfoy seamos más y más ricos, ¡que se joda el resto del mundo! ¡¿no?! —Gritó por respuesta el rubio, perdiendo los estribos. Todo el estrés de los pasados días, estaban llenándole como si fuera un bomba de tiempo, y se encontraba a punto de estallar.

—No te atrevas a alzarme la voz, que no pienso permitírtelo nuevamente —Siseó peligrosa su madre. —Esto no debe llegar a oídos de tu padre, Draco. Has de arreglar tu discusión con Astoria, a más tardar en una semana. —Resolvió con firmeza la elegante mujer.

—Entiende que ya no soy un niño y no puedes obligarme. Esa niña estúpida me ha fastidiado con sus dramas y no pienso soportarla el resto de mi vida. —Se defendió el rubio con fervor.

—Tienes razón, ya no puedo obligarte. Ya no eres un niño, pero eres un Malfoy y como tal tienes responsabilidades que debes atacar. —Y añadió con desprecio. —Y no me importa si sigues revolcándote con la zorra esa. Tu mujer será Astoria Greengrass. Cumplirás tu deber de heredero, si no quieres deshonrar a la familia y que tu padre te desherede. —Selló Narcissa su sentencia.

Draco Malfoy salió antes de que dijera algún improperio a su madre. Con un deje de frustración, azotó la puerta. Iría a buscar a Hermione Granger. Si su destino estaba ya marcado y debía unirse en matrimonio a la chica Greengrass, debía llevarse a la cama a Granger para terminar con ese deseo antes de que este terminara con él. No pensaba perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, cegado por el deseo. Pero ahora debía jugar algo más cuidadoso sus cartas; no iba a perder el juego, él nunca lo hacía.

*****

Literalmente cientos de papeles volaban por los aires.

En una pequeña oficina, el martes por la mañana, un altísimo hombre de cabello negro e indomable, y en estado exageradamente temperamental, se paseaba como león enjaulado arrojando los folders llenos de papeleo, que después costaría mucho ordenar, por doquier.

Y es que Harry Potter no podía hallarse en estado más estresante y lleno de ira jamás visto anteriormente... al menos no por su padrino; Sirius Black, el cual estaba sentado cómodamente sobre un bonito sofá de dos plazas.

—¿Has terminado ya? —Cuestionó el hombre mayor, mirando su manicure con minuciosidad; decidiendo que ya le hacía falta un retoque.

—¡No! —Obtuvo por respuesta, de un iracundo Harry Potter. —¡He estado buscándola como loco todo el maldito fin de semana!

—¿Supones que te ha estado evadiendo? —Insistió saber Sirius, sin despegar los ojos de sus manos, en la pose digna de un hombre muy sabio y bien vivido plenamente.

—¿Que si supongo? ¡Claro que lo sé, puedo asegurártelo! ¡Con lo terca y exasperante que puede llegar a ser esa mujer! ¡Arrrgh! ¡Pero no puede estar evitándome toda la vida, Sirius!

—¡Hey, tranquilo! Créeme, por lo que me platicas, si que puede hacerlo. ¿Ya te has plantado frente a su puerta? —Comenzó con preguntas que consideraba importantes. Su ahijado lo miró extrañado.

—Fui a su casa, toqué un par de veces, pero nada. ¡Yo no suplico! Y si la muy terca no quiere volver a saber de mí, ¡pues voy a hacer su sueño realidad!

—No, Harry. Así no conseguirás nada.

—¡Pero, Sirius! —Se quejó el moreno infantilmente. —La he llamado infinidad de veces. Fui a su casa a tocar y ¡nada! No pienso ir ni una vez más.

—Bien. Piérdela con dignidad, Harry. No es lo que tu padre hubiera hecho; pero si te das por vencido. —Insinuó Sirius. Aunque a él no le fuera la vida de casado. Quería ver a su ahijado tan feliz y completo, como su amigo James lo había sido.

—No me doy por vencido... solo... solo le daré un tiempo. —Murmuró por lo bajo el atractivo jugador de rugby; casi tan alto como la oficina. Lentamente empezó a recoger los papeles que había mandado por los aires.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Sirius, dispuesto a hacer su último movimiento. —Esperemos que Draco Malfoy no se te adelante... de nuevo —carraspeó el hombre de los ojos grises y cabello negro. Estas últimas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el joven Potter, soltara de nuevo los pocos documentos que había recogido.

—¿Dónde están las llaves de mi auto? —Preguntó, lamentándose haber hecho tal desastre en su oficina.

—Toma las mías —Le dijo su padrino lanzándole las llaves de su preciado convertible rojo, un capricho digno de su edad. —Y Recuerda que el fútbol _es_ un juego de caballeros jugado por villanos y el _rugby es_ un juego de villanos jugado por caballeros. Y tú, Harry eres un Potter que juega rugby. —Dijo al final, su ahijado agradeció y con prisas abandonó la oficina.

No pensaba cambiarse de ropa, tendría que ir en su traje de vestir gris oscuro, hecho a la medida. No es que le sentara mal, pero no era lo que él considerara ropa cómoda. Ahora, lo que debía hacer, era ir de nuevo a casa de la castaña y no se iría de ahí, hasta intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

Algo más alegre y con el temperamento más calmado, sonrió atractivamente. Como había dicho Sirius; él era un Potter, y como tal, pelearía por Hermione, pues seguro estaba de que la amaba.

*****

—¿Sabes? —Decía la suave voz de una chica rubia, reflejándose en el espejo. —Draco te ama. Solamente que aún no lo sabe. Pero debes hacérselo entender. Si, Draco es tuyo, Draco es tuyo. —Insistía mientras se mecía con suavidad. Los ojos estaban enrojecidos y el rímel negro, mezclado con lágrimas, escurría por sus pálidas mejillas. El rubio cabello despeinado y las ropas de tres días, revelan su descuido, por la miseria que está viviendo.

Es una imagen deplorable.

—¿Señorita Astoria, se encuentra bien? —Pregunta una amable y preocupada voz, del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡DÉJAME SOLA! —Es la respuesta de la rubia. La criada desiste de llamarla a comer y se va, dejándola como le ha sido ordenado. Las lágrimas de tristeza, rabia y desamor, continúan fluyendo libremente. Con ira, se enfrenta a la imagen que mantiene pegada en la pared; Su prometido, el hombre al que ama, entregándose a otra mujer.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso, amor? Puedo tolerarte tus infidelidades, pero no entregar tu corazón a una... una... ¡una empleada que no vale lo que yo!

—Has tomado lo mejor que me ha pasado; Hermione Granger. Te odio... si... te odio... ¡te odio! ¡TE ODIO! —Astoria destruye la fotografía en muchos pedazos, temblando de ira; para volver a caer vencida en su agudo dolor y hablarse frente al espejo que tiene en frente, mientras se mece rítmicamente.

_Draco te ama, Draco te ama, Draco te ama..._

*****

—¿Hasta cuándo, Herm? —Insistía Luna Lovegood a su amiga. Había pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de consolar a su querida Hermy, en su casa y con mucho helado y chocolate. A penas, acababan de llegar a la casa de Hermione. —No puedes seguir sufriendo de esta forma. Estoy segura que Ja... Harry tiene una buena razón para ello.

—No, Luna. ¿Qué razón puede tener un hombre que miente sobre quién es él? —No hubo respuesta de su amiga, unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. La castaña temió que fuera Harry Potter, no se sentía en condiciones de verlo. Ya no quería verlo. —Por favor, Moony. Atiende tú. No estoy para nadie. No quiero ver a nadie.

—¡Ay, Herm! Está bien. —Aceptó la rubia con tristeza. Ver a su amiga en ese estado, le dolía demasiado. Despacio, se asomó por la ventana con cautela. Abrió los ojos aún más, al ver al hombre que tocaba la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo. ¡Era increíblemente guapo! —Esteee... Hermy, ¿estás segura de no querer atender a nadie?

—Segura.

—Vale, ya atiendo yo. —Se apresuró a abrir la bonita puerta de la casa de su amiga, cuidándose de no permitir la vista hasta el interior. —¿dígame?

El atractivo y enorme hombre bronceado, de musculatura increíble, sintió encogerse un poco, por el escrutinio que le daba la chica de grandes ojos, parada en el umbral de la puerta. —Eeeeh, busco a Hermione Granger. ¿Se encontrará?

—¿Quién la busca? —Preguntó la rubia. Internamente suplicaba por que Hermione cambiara de parecer. El muchacho era muy atractivo, probablemente el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto nunca. Claro, no creía que le fuera a ella, pero si que estaba perfecto para su amiga castaña.

—Harry Potter. —Carraspeó el alto moreno, evitando impacientarse.

—Lo siento. Ahora no puede atenderlo, si vuelve después o... nunca. Sí. Nunca estaría perfecto. —Se despidió Luna y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero su acción fue impedida cuando el hombre, al menos tres veces más grande que ella, se lo impidió.

—Espera. Se que Hermione está ahí adentro. ¿Porqué no nos facilitas las cosas y me dejas pasar? —Su tono de voz era tan intimidante, que Luna estuvo segura que nunca nadie normal y en su juicio, se había opuesto a las peticiones de aquel enorme tipo. Lo bueno es que Luna, era diferente.

—Escuche bien, amigo. —Enfrentó Luna con más firmeza de la que la presencia de ese joven le permitía sentir. —Mi amiga Herms, no quiere verlo. Así que ahorre sus palabras y mi tiempo, y váyase de aquí.

—Señorita. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que Hermione hable conmigo. ¡¿Oíste, Hermione?! —Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar. —Luna notó que llevaba un lindo ramillete de sencillas y coloridas flores.

Adentro, la castaña se estremecía al escuchar la voz del hombre al que amaba y que tanto desengaño le había creado. Una gran parte de su ser, quería dejarlo pasar y decirle que creería todo lo que él dijera, pero su raciocinio, le decía que saliera del embrollo con dignidad y orgullo y se negara a verlo nuevamente.

—¡Hermione, debemos hablar! —Pero Luna se negó. El joven Potter estaba a punto de arrancar la puerta con todo y Luna, y entrar a hablar con Hermione. ¡Es que esa mujer se estaba poniendo tan difícil! Cuando una mejor idea se le ocurrió. —Señorita Granger, es referente a su casa. Faltan por colocar las puertas del cuarto de baño.

Luna no pudo negar que el hombre tenía ingenio. ¡Hasta la convenció fácilmente y se apartó para dejarlo entrar! Cuando notó la mirada fulminante de su amiga sobre ella, murmuró unas tontas disculpas y se apartó un poco de la sala, pero no tanto para poder estar al pendiente.

—Creo haberte dejado muy claro, que no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. —Hablo la castaña, negándose a mirar al atractivo hombre, pues temía que sus defensas se vinieran abajo al mirarlo brevemente.

—Pues has de escucharme. —Respondió el moreno, sonriendo con satisfacción, por la batalla que ya tenía ganada.

—¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Llamaré a la policía si no te vas de una buena vez! —Hasta Luna llegó a pensar que su amiga era de armas tomar y conociendo a Hermione, si conseguía exasperarse, podía realmente llamar a la policía y armar un escándalo.

—¡Voy a arreglar tus puertas y luego me largaré de aquí! —Gritó también Harry Potter. Con ello esperaba ganar tiempo y que a Hermione se le fuera el enojo.

En cambio, a la chica le dio un vuelco en el corazón, en autodefensa gritó iracunda —¡No es necesario! ¡Me he quedado sin empleo, venderé la casa!

—¿Que diablos...? —Preguntó aturdido el moreno. Esa era una respuesta que no esperaba.

—Lo que oíste, Potter. Venderé todo y me iré a Londres. —Dijo aceptando en el momento, que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿No crees que estás llevando muy lejos esto, Hermione? —Interrumpió la chica Lovegood, pues de tener una buena amiga, su contador se iría a prácticamente cero después de irse. Ronald no contaba, él estaba en el tablero de relaciones interpersonales.

—No, Luna. Perderé mi casa, pero empezaré de nuevo mi antigua vida en Inglaterra. —Harry no pudo sino querer más a la castaña por su perspectiva positiva. —Lejos de todo.

—No puedes hacer eso, Hermione. —Dijo tranquilamente la ya reconocida voz del moreno de ojos verdes. Causó otro estremecimiento en la castaña.

—Claro que puedo. —Su voz temblorosa se quebró por primera vez. A Harry se le volteó el estómago. —Así que por favor, Harry —que dulce sonaba su nombre en los apetecibles labios. —Haz el favor de irte y no buscarme nunca más.

A esta petición tan llena de dolor, Harry Potter no pudo poner ninguna objeción. Dejó el ramillete de flores de colores en la mesita del café. —Enviaré a un muchacho para que coloque las puertas. —Derrotado, salió por la puerta y cerró suavemente.

Aún así, alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de la castaña. Si ella quería alejarse de él; iba a permitirlo. No se perdonaría el causarle más dolor a Hermione. Como había dicho su padrino; después de todo, era un caballero.

En la casa, Luna se quedaba consolando a su amiga. —Tranquila, Hermy. Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyo. Si me das un poco más de tiempo, puedo poner en orden mis asuntos e irme contigo.

—No tienes porqué, Luna. —Dijo Hermione, agradeciendo enormemente el gesto. Deshacerse de su casa, le provocaba un dolor muy grande, pero era más el sufrimiento de los recuerdos, donde había conocido al millonario Potter.

—Por cierto, Mione. —Exclamó Luna recordando algo de último minuto, aprovechando que su amiga, estaba más tranquila. —¿Recuerdas a Ron? —Su amiga asintió levemente. —Bueno, pues su hermano cumple años el próximo sábado y me ha dicho que ambas estamos invitadas.

—Luna, lo siento, pero no estoy para celebraciones.

—Anda, Herm. Te hará bien distraerte un rato y no me dejarás sola en algo tan importante como ello. Además piensa que este buen muchacho, podría ser mi último en Australia. —Como Luna lo dijo con humor, Hermione dudó que su amiga no se implicara emocionalmente con el simpático pelirrojo de vivarachos ojos azules. Podía asegurar que Luna ya estaba enamorada. Pero había sido tan buena con ella, que no se lo haría saber, al menos no aún.

—Bien, Luna. Tú ganas. Iremos a esa fiesta, pero solo un par de horas y nos iremos, ¿vale? —Aceptó la castaña dócilmente. Salir de su pronta-no-casa le vendría bastante bien. Su amiga Luna la abrazó con gusto.

*****

Draco Malfoy se hallaba bastante enojado. Ya era viernes y no había podido contactarse con Granger. Y para colmo, la casa de la chica, ya tenía un letrero que ponía SALE (a la venta) ¿Dónde carajo estaba la castaña? Dio un golpe con ira al escritorio. ¡Ni siquiera había presentado la renuncia formal, personalmente! La loca de la rubia de recursos humanos y empresariales, era quién había entregado la renuncia. ¡Tuvo que abstenerse de no gritar y tomar a la rubia de rehén hasta que Hermione se apareciera por la oficina!

Por si fuera poco, su madre había retrasado su vuelo de ida y a cada rato lo presionaba para que arreglara las cosas con Astoria.

Por cierto, de Astoria no sabía nada. Ni sus luces había visto en casi una semana. Pero era mejor así; por el momento no tenía tiempo de lidiar con sus caprichos y escenas. Una vez que lograra su objetivo, sintiéndose satisfecho, puede ser que volviera a buscar a Astoria, pero eso no sucedería antes. El asuntillo con Astoria podía esperar.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía, era que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos estaban siendo seguidos de cerca, muy, pero muy de cerca.

*****

El sábado había llegado. Hermione se arreglaba con esmero en casa de Luna. Decidida a olvidar a Harry y sacar el apellido Potter de su vida; decidió sentirse bien consigo misma y accedió a vestir la ropa que Luna había elegido para ella. Después de todo, sería una fiesta informal y por lo que Luna había dicho, podría haber chicos solteros y honestos disponibles.

El blusón-vestido, de color verde olivo, se amoldaba perfectamente a la castaña. De corte sencillo y ajustado en lugares estratégicos, le lucía fenomenal. Resaltaba la firmeza de los no tan voluptuosos senos, así como la redondez perfecta de su trasero; ajustando el plano abdomen y cubriendo hasta medio muslo. Las altas zapatillas color cobre, tipo gladiador, con tacón delgado; estilizaban las ya de por sí, largas piernas. El color del vestido, realzaba su hermoso bronceado.

Luna había arreglado el cabello castaño de su amiga, con rizos bien definidos, sueltos y suaves. El cabello tenía tonos cobrizos y el maquillaje natural, realzaba el bello color apiñonado de Hermione. Después de muchos días, Hermione volvía a sonreír abiertamente.

Cuando Luna estuvo lista para irse, Ronald Weasley ya las esperaba. Habían quedado de ir en el auto de la rubia. Quedó mudo de la impresión al ver chicas tan guapas. Por supuesto que no podía dejar de ver a Mooney. ¡Ahora sí que los gemelos le suplicarían por que les fueran presentadas! Dejaría claro que Luna era su novia, si ella lo aceptaba, pero como sabía que Hermione había pasado un mal rato, decidió que necesitaba algo de compañía. Sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Estaba seguro que hasta Sirius rompería su regla de no salir con mujeres presentadas en reuniones familiares!

Charlaron de cosas inverosímiles durante el trayecto. Sobre todo, hablaron un poco sobre Charlie; su afición sobre los animales y su protección y cuidado. Comentaron lo bonito que sería trabajar en un gran banco como lo es el NAB; tal y como hacía el mayor Bill, así como la historia de amor entre su cuñada Fleur, de origen francés y el buen Bill, que tras un accidente de tránsito había sufrido quemaduras en el rostro. También Ron comentó, que sus hermanos gemelos tenían una tienda de artículos para bromas y fiestas y que empezaban a exportar al extranjero; debido a su éxito.

Luna dijo que suponía que eran una familia muy grande y alegre. Y Ron aceptó encantado el comentario de la chica. Para Hermione fue más que evidente, que estaban colados el uno por el otro; pero que esa sería la noche en que lo descubrirían. Tras casi cuarenta minutos de viaje, a través de Sydney, llegaron a la casa de los Weasley; la madriguera.

La fiesta sería en el jardín, puesto que adentro no tendrían el suficiente espacio para los invitados, que esperaban, serían alrededor de cien personas. Hermione tenía esa sensación de nerviosismo dando lata en su estómago. Tranquilízate, se dijo y trató de disfrutar la velada.

Tal y como Ron había pronosticado, los gemelos no tardaron en dejar a sus respectivas invitadas y pedir a Ron que les presentase a las dos lindas chicas que venían con él. Ron se rió y los dejó ahí parados, mientras se alejaba con una chica a cada lado; diciendo que les presentaría a su madre. Cabe decir que Molly Weasley quedó encantada con ambas muchachas. A pesar de la primer mirada reprobatoria sobre la ropa de las dos, los buenos modales y la disposición de ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, se ganaron a la anciana matriarca.

—Le han gustado a mi mamá. —Dijo Ronald Weasley minutos después. —Vaya, aún no llegan... —murmuró viendo su reloj. —Hey, miren, ese de ahí es Charlie, vamos a que lo conozcan. —Señaló el pelirrojo, pasando nuevamente de largo a Fred y a George.

Ronald presentó a Luna y a Hermione con su hermano. Charlie era un hombre no muy alto, pero tenía brazos musculosos y sonrisa agradable, adornada por sus blanquísimos dientes. Sus ojos eran azules, idénticos a los de su hermano menor y tenía una charla muy agradable. Era también pelirrojo, pero de un rojo más oscuro. Pronto, Hermione quedó platicando con él, mientras Ron se llevaba a Luna por los apartados setos del jardín.

Como aún era verano, la noche era tibia y perfecta. Y Hermione se sentía relajada y contenta al lado de Charlie. Ella adoraba a los animales, pero aún no tenía uno.

—Tengo una debilidad especial por los felinos. Por ejemplo, pues domésticos, me gustaría tener un gato. —Decía Hermione caminando al lado de Charles, hasta alcanzar un columpio de dos plazas, cerca de las gardenias de la señora Weasley. —Pero la verdad es que se me complica hacerme cargo de uno.

—Si, es algo delicado tener mascotas que sean difíciles de cuidar. —Decía el pelirrojo con los ojos brillantes, al hablar de su tema favorito.

—¿Es difícil dedicarse a lo que tú? —Preguntó Hermione visualizando que llegaban más personas al cumpleaños de Charlie, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlos desde esa distancia.

—Un poco. Pero como el gobierno está muy comprometido con el medio ambiente, y la gente también, ese cuidado y respeto por la naturaleza alcanza a la protección de animales. Como sabrás, aquí en Australia hay muchas especies de animales que no puedes encontrar en otra parte. Eso hace más difícil el trabajo, pero siempre me da la satisfacción que necesito. —Finalizó el pelirrojo, para añadir —¿Y a qué te dedicas...?

—Claramente es muy talentosa, una mujer tan guapa. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sirius Black. —A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el estómago, el nombre del maduro y guapo hombre le parecía familiar. Trató de no alterarse y le tendió la mano, que el hombre cogió con gusto y sin soltarla, preguntó. —¿Tiene nombre tu bella amiga, Charlie?

El aludido, aguantó una risita que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. ¡Al lado del conquistador Sirius Black, no podía hacer nada! Estaba a punto de contestar, pero Hermione respondió por él —Me llamo Jane.

—Mucho gusto —Respondió Sirius con los ojos pícaramente brillantes. Besó la mano de la castaña, sacándole colores. —Charlie — dijo Sirius —Remus y Dora están por allá, quieren felicitarte personalmente, pero ya ves que a Dora le cuesta cada vez más trabajo caminar.

A Hermione hubiera gustado decir que le acompañaba, pero Sirius no se lo permitió. Charlie se alejó, prometiendo a Hermione llevarle una copa de vino. Cuando ya no vio a Charlie, se sintió como un animalito acorralado.

—Te ví desde que entramos, Jane. —Habló nuevamente el apuesto Sirius, parado frente a ella. Las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y el cabello impecable.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fue lo único que Hermione atinó a decir, mientras trataba de jalar un poco su vestido, intentando cubrir sus piernas. Logrando con ello, que Sirius pusiera más atención a esa parte y su sonrisa se ensanchara. El hombre era muy atractivo, pero le parecía que al día siguiente, no se acordaría de su nombre. Además acababa de salir de una situación complicada.

—Sí. Y debo confesar que no pude quitarte los ojos de encima, Jane. —Las grises orbes de Sirius Black, se ensancharon.

—Aquí estás, Sirius. —Interrumpió la gruesa voz de un tercero. A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón. —¿Con quién estás, canuto? —Harry Potter tomó a su padrino del hombro para apartarlo. Se quedó sin aire cuando vio a la mujer de sus sueños sentada en el columpio.

—¡Hermione! —El padrino de Harry, estaba confundido.

—¿No que te llamabas Jane? —La castaña enrojeció levemente y Harry alzó las cejas.

—Es mi segundo nombre. —Se excusó la castaña, poniéndose en pie y disculpándose, se apartó rápido de ambos hombres.

—Es ella... —Murmuró Harry Potter a su padrino.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó apenado Sirius Black, evitando ver el balanceo de las caderas de la chica mientras se alejaba. Su sobrino lo interrogó alzando una ceja; él si que se había permitido admirar la belleza que acababa de pasar por su lado. —Lo que pasa es que estaba coqueteando con tu chica, Harry. ¡Y pensar que ya la estaba desnudando aquí mismo!

El comentario descarado de su padrino, no le agradó. Harry gruñó molesto, así que mejor, Sirius prefirio murmurar que deseaba una copa y se alejó silbando, pero añadiendo primero —Deberías hablar con ella, ahora James.

Tenía mucha razón, así que el moreno, del cual sus ojos estaban ardiendo en indignación (¡Cómo se atrevía su mujer a salir así vestida! Tan, tan... ) Gracias a su enorme altura, rápidamente identificó a la bajita castaña, estaba al parecer, buscando a alguien. Verla intercambiando unas palabras con Charlie y un par de sonrisas, lo hizo apretar sus puños. ¿Así que hablaba con todos, menos con él, no? Pues le escucharía quisiera o no.

Educadamente, se acercó hasta donde estaba y la tomó del hombro, dejando a Charlie sorprendido, la apartó de la reunión y la obligó a seguirlo cerca de la mesa de los regalos. Pronto se extendió la noticia, que la invitada de Ron, era la chica por la que el buen Harry estaba enamorado. Los varones asintieron con aprobación, pues era una chica muy sexy. Las mujeres dijeron que les había parecido encantadora.

Empezaba a oscurecer, y las lámparas en el jardín fueron encendidas. Harry no se molestó en lanzar fulminantes miradas a las personas que las veían descaradamente. Estaba demasiado molesto. No había soltado a Hermione y se estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Odiaba sentirse así por causa de esa chica caprichosa!

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Chirrió los dientes, pero Harry no se dejó amedrentar.

—¡Quiero una oportunidad para explicarme! ¡Y la tomaré ahora!

—¡No quiero saber nada! ¡No tengo idea de cómo es que sigues inmiscuyéndote en mi vida, pero no quiero saber nada, **James Evans**! —Dijo resaltando el nombre.

—¡Ese es mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi madre, **Jane**! —Gritó el moreno más exasperado que nunca. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bu.. Bueno... ¡Pero eso no explica porqué me lo ocultaste mucho tiempo! —Alzó también la voz. Los invitados trataban de disimular que no sabían nada. A Molly le hubiera gustado entonar las mañanitas, pero el pastel estaba en la mesa de los regalos, y estaba más preocupada por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas para el muchacho, pues para ella lo era, al que consideraba su hijo.

—¡Debo cubrir mi identidad! ¡No tienes idea de las decenas de mujeres oportunistas que ma salen cada dos por tres! —Gritó diciendo su razón.

—¡Ahora admites que has tenido muchas mujeres! —Hermione no sabía si esa revelación le dolía más.

—¡No seas tonta, por todos los cielos! —Esa mujer como lo descontrolaba. Y con ese vestido tan provocativo...

—¡No me llames tonta, idiota! —Hermione sentía como perdía el control de sus emociones. Tenerlo ahí, tan alto y atractivo; ¡Que debilidad sentía por ese hombre! Deseaba internamente poder perdonarlo, pero su orgullo había sido lastimado.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedes estar enojada conmigo por años! —Las largas y bronceadas piernas, el cabello alborotado, su pecho bajando y subiendo agitadamente por el esfuerzo de la discusión. Harry no pudo evitar desearla como siempre que la veía. Más aún, con ese escote tan favorecedor, y excelente vista desde su altura.

—¡¿Qué hay de la imagen?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡No me vas a negar que...!

—¡Maldición, Hermione! ¡Esa publicación tiene dos años! —Exclamó desesperado, tratando de controlar sus emociones y su entrepierna. Lo molestaba muchísimo el hecho de perder el tiempo gritando, en lugar de usarlo en algo más provechoso; fuera en el auto, en la despensa de Molly o entre los setos más apartados de la fiesta. ¡Se sentía tan creativo en esos momentos y odiaba que frenaran su creatividad! —¡Y esa mujer, fue una de las que quisieron aprovecharse de mi nombre!

—Pues lo logró... —Dijo burlona.

El sarcasmo de la chica, hizo sonreír inevitablemente a Harry, pero para pena suya, Hermione lo interpretó como un gesto de triunfo.

—¡Pues ya no me importa, Potter! ¡Me largo! —Volvió a gritar fuera de sí la castaña. Pero Harry la cogió nuevamente por el hombro. Los ojos verdes se entornaron oscuros. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas. El corazón palpitaba a mil latidos por minuto.

—Se que lo deseas tanto como yo, Hermione. —La castaña pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo del moreno y estuvo segura que él podía sentir los temblores del suyo. Inconsciente, lamió sus labios entreabiertos.

—No sé qué quieres decir... —Murmuró Hermione, sin apartar la vista del rostro del hombre que la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había imaginado que existieran.

Harry la jaló bruscamente, hasta pegarla a su pecho. Un grito de sorpresa y emoción, salió de los labios de algún invitado pendiente de la discusión, pero fue rápidamente ahogado. Pero Harry y Hermione lo ignoraron o no lo escucharon.

Estar tan cerca el uno del otro, hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido por su cuerpo; acumulándose en la parte más sensible de Harry. Estaba duro de excitación. Hermione no estaba en mejor estado; los pezones marcaban la blusa como si quisieran atravesar la fina tela desesperadamente.

—¡Mierda, te deseo tanto! —Gruñó Harry, y se apoderó de su boca.

Aquel fue el beso más ardiente que los ojos de un inocente Neville hubieran visto nunca.

Harry exigió la boca de Hermione, y esta se abrió dando paso completamente a la lengua de aquel varonil y atractivísimo hombre. Durante varios minutos, sus bocas lucharon intensamente, mientras sus manos se inspeccionaban sobre la ropa.

Sirius Black tenía la boca abierta, como la mayoría de los ahí presentes. Fleur, la esposa de Bill, empujaba a los niños hasta los columpios, mientras su esposo le lanzaba miradas esperanzadas para esa noche. Molly estaba roja y llamaba a todos a la mesa más apartada, pero nadie le hacía caso. Dora y Remus miraban la escena, enternecidos y abrazándose mutuamente.

Al fin, se separaron. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada. No reparó en los presentes, al igual que Harry. Él parecía más salvaje, más atractivo. Ella lucía como una diosa bronceada y hermosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Luna que iba llegando con Ron, ambos tomados de la mano y completamente ignorantes de lo que acababa de pasar. La chica Lovegood, pronto se dio cuenta de con quien estaba Hermione y pronto se acercó. —¡Mione! —Gritó protectora y se puso en medio, lo que ocurrió a continuación, ni la castaña se lo esperaba. Una bofetada al rostro del moreno. Su amiga había sufrido ya demasiado. Lamentaba no haber estado ahí antes. Se disculpó de los que pudo y se llevó a Hermione lejos de ahí. —No debimos venir, ¡Cuánto lo siento, Mione!

—¡Hermione! —Harry Potter les dio alcance, cerca de donde estaba el auto. Luna hizo ademán de no oírlo, pero Hermione se frenó en seco y lo enfrentó.

—No, Harry. Es mejor así. No podemos vernos de nuevo. —El moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no tuvo ni fuerzas para reclamar. Solo se quedó de pie, ahí, en medio de la noche, mientras el pequeño auto de Luna, se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Si Hermione no quería saber de él. Esta vez él respetaría tal decisión.

*****

Al lunes siguiente, Hermione miraba por la ventana de su casa esperanzada, como había hecho todo el fin de semana restante. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber sacado a Harry de su vida. ¡Pero el maldito orgullo! Deseaba en su interior, que fuera a buscarla y la besara como había hecho en la casa de los Weasley. Luna había estado con ella, acompañándola y pidiendo disculpas por haber interrumpido así, hasta se ofreció a ir a buscar al jugador de rugby, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

Luna aceptó, porque consideró que era mejor para su amiga descansar un poco y comprender que era lo que realmente quería. Ya el lunes por la mañana, tuvo que ir a trabajar y arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, relacionados con su amiga. Hermione simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Pasó mirando por la ventana, desde que Luna había partido, hasta casi medio día, cuando escuchó el rugido de una camioneta. Emocionada, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero su corazón se desinfló, cuando el jovencito frente a ella, se presentaba diciendo que por ordenes del señor Potter, había ido a terminar de colocar las puertas del baño.

La castaña lo dejó pasar.

Por las tres de la tarde, el muchacho castaño, dijo que había terminado, pidió que le firmara un par de papeles y le deseo que disfrutara su nueva casa.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció con la camioneta, Hermione comprendió que su último eslabón que la unía a Harry se había ido.

Su casa estaba terminada.

Pero su corazón estaba roto.

*****

Su padre acababa de llamarle, por video conferencia. Con ira, había dejado bien en claro, que si no se casaba para el fin de semana próximo con Astoria, al menos por lo civil, quedaría en la calle y sin trabajo. No le importaba que fuera su único hijo o que un perro se quedara con su fortuna al morir, pero que si no convertía a Astoria Greengrass en Astoria Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes del próximo lunes, se encontraría en un refugio de personas de la calle.

Draco Malfoy cortó con mucha ira la video llamada. Estaba seguro que su padre era capaz de cumplir lo que decía. Aunque Draco era respetado, Lucius tenía más poder y más contactos. Fácilmente podría cerrarle las puertas de todos lados.

Bufó molesto.

Su padre había cerrado todas sus salidas con una simple llamada. Ahora debía tomar una decisión; dejar todo e intentar algo con una chica que no sabía ni donde se encontraba o humillarse y suplicar perdón a Astoria.

Ambas cosas frustrantes y humillantes para un Malfoy.

Tenía unos pocos días para pensarlo.

*****

Una mujer manejaba discretamente, siguiendo un elegante automóvil. Había decidido, que era tiempo de tomar las riendas de la situación. Sus sueños de princesas habrían de cumplirse y no le importaba mancharse las manos con sangre.

Sus enormes gafas oscuras, cubrían la mitad de su rostro, muy útiles para pasar desapercibida.

Sabía a dónde se dirigía ese negro automóvil y ahí, ella se haría cargo de alcanzar su felicidad, aunque eso costara la felicidad y la vida de otros. No quería hacerlo, pero su amado no le dejaba otra opción. Le haría darse cuenta que, era a ella a quien en verdad amaba.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Otra gigante disculpa por no poder contestar los reviews como prometí la semana pasada. Mi madre me trae de aquí para allá y apenas tuve tiempo de terminar la historia. Pero espero hacerme un hueco para contestar los reviews del capítulo pasado y el de hoy.**

**¡No me Akadavren por dividir el final en dos! Pero es que quedó bastante largo y no quiero salir del esquema que he estado llevando. Espero sus comentarios, ¡GRACIAS!**

_**¡No olvides dejar un felicitación o review antes de irte!**_


	9. Capítulo Final: Parte II: Rugby Game

**Disclaimer. Los personajes conocidos, son de JK, la mujer que rompió mis inocentes sueños. La trama mía de mi y los reviews ¡Les tocan a ustedes! ¡Hip, hop, HURRA DOBLE PARA USTEDES!**

**¡Disfruta el último capítulo!**

¡Habrá un epílogo pronto!

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba desesperado por llegar al destino a donde se dirigía, al tiempo que deseaba no llegar. El conductor de su lujoso auto, era respetuoso de todo el reglamento de tránsito. Ahí en Australia, la mayoría de la gente, si no es que todo el mundo, se detenía en los semáforos, permitía el paso a los peatones y manejaba tranquilamente. Algo que lo frustraba sobremanera, pues tenía prisa por llegar a donde se dirigía.

Encontraba muy incómodo el saco del traje italiano que llevaba puesto, así que se deshizo de él fácilmente. A pesar del aire acondicionado del auto, sentía que se ahogaba, por lo que también se deshizo de la corbata de seda gris. Estaba nervioso, pero muy pronto, todo esto terminaría. Aunque también se hallaba en estado de excitación y era fantástica la sensación de adrenalina en su cuerpo, punzándole concentrada, en los pantalones. A pesar del pequeño revés con su padre, estaba seguro que lo más importante, era complacerse a sí mismo, ya después pensaría en las consecuencias.

El automóvil avanzó a la velocidad permitida, a través de decenas de amplios y podados jardines. Las simpáticas casas se apilaban a lo largo, todas con el mismo diseño. _Simples_. Pensó el rubio heredero, viendo con un gesto de asco las casas que, para él, eran construcciones para la gente de clase media que no tenía más por lo cual vivir. Personas conformistas.

Por fortuna, él sacaría a Hermione de ahí. Ya había pensado que hacer respecto a la presión que su familia ejercía sobre él y con la urgencia de acostarse con Granger. Primero lo primero y eso era, desvirginar a la castaña; deleitarse escuchandola gemir y gritando su nombre. Ya después, bien satisfecho, volvería con Astoria. Seguro estaba que no lo rechazaba. Así su madre estaría entretenida con los planes de la boda y su padre no molestaría más. Mientras él, se dedicaría a ubicar a Hermione en un apartamento de lujo en el corazón de la ciudad, donde podrían continuar viendose. ¡Ninguna mujer inteligente, rechazaría semejante oferta!

Por alguna curva, alcanzó a distinguir el océano tan pacífico y azulado. Muchos surfistas descansaban en sus tablas, esperando la ola que les presentaría un reto. _Una pérdida de tiempo_. Se dijo a sí mismo con amargura, rememorando que a él no le había sido permitido siquiera pensar en tener una tabla, su educación había sido diferente: cuentas, estados bancarios, tablas pero de cotizaciones, gráficas de ingresos y egresos, leyes comerciales, idiomas, e infinidad de materias demasiado complicadas para cualquier niño.

Hizo una mueca, después de todo, él no había sido un niño normal; siempre había estado por arriba del promedio, y junto a ello, sus ambiciones inculcadas desde nacimiento, habían hecho de él lo que era ahora. Y no pensaba dejar de ser lo que era, por una estupidez tan simple como la que estaba enfrentando.

El amplio automóvil se estacionó y Draco Malfoy indicó al conductor que esperara, que aún no bajaría. Ese día estaba increíblemente soleado, en las noticias habían dicho que sería el día más caluroso del verano, para descender la temperatura a media noche para amanecer sábado. Se tensó, cuando una joven mujer castaña se acercó al número doce para abrir la puerta.

Trató de mantener la calma y sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, él mismo jaló de la manija y descendió del auto, apresurándose a entrar a la casa de la chica, antes de que esta cerrara la puerta. A penas entró a la casa de Hermione Granger, ella reaccionó sorprendida.

—¡Qué diantre...! —Exclamó Hermione cuando ajena a todo, sintió una boca devorándo la suya desesperadamente.

—Granger. —La voz firme y fría, le heló el corazón. Draco, con pericia, giró a Hermione sobre sí misma y la aprisionó por detrás, enredando sus brazos sobre la cintura. —¿Me extrañabas? —Susurró con fuerza en su oído, para después lamer, desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, el largo cuello de Hermione. Draco Malfoy no se sorprendió al notar su rápida reacción ante la joven. Los pocos e inverosímiles nervios que lo acosaron minutos atrás, habían desaparecido nada más ver a la chica, y su sagacidad y atrevimiento se abrieron paso, dejando el camino libre para actuar instintivamente.

Hermione trató de zafarse, pero sin éxito alguno, la tenía bien sujetada por la cintura. La lengua del rubio, recorriendo sin cesar el cuello, le pareció tan excitante que sintio húmeda la ropa interior. La mano derecha de Malfoy, ascendio por el estómago hasta agarrar un seno y apretarlo. Hermione trató de pensar rápido en alguna salida, pero nada se le ocurría, más que hablar e ignorar la excitación de la que se estaba volviendo presa. —¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Logró preguntar con un hilo de voz.

La carcajada estruendosa del rubio le enchinó la piel. —A ti. —Fue la respuesta directa del hombre que acariciaba fuertemente los senos de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse. Le urgía acariciarlos, lamerlos, saciarse de ellos.

—Pero, ¿Qué no está usted comprometido? —Hermione trataba de no retorcerse al sentir las manos del rubio descendiendo ahora, hasta la ranura de los pants. No quería mostrar que estaba que se moría de los nervios.

—¿Y eso que importa? De todas formas ya no lo estoy, rompí con Astoria hace algunos días. —Añadió inverosímil, mientras sus manos desataban la cuerda del pants de Hermione. —Si te hubieras presentado a trabajar, lo hubieras sabido antes. —Mordió la oreja con sensualidad. —Hasta nos hubiéramos divertido un rato, Granger.

—Ya no trabajo para usted, ¿recuerda? —Respondió la castaña, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, para frenar que, curiosas, entraran más allá de lo permitido. Esto sacó una risa al rubio, quien se permitió chupar una parte del cuello antes de hablar. ¡No entendía como, pero la piel de Hermione le sabía a miel!

—Es lo que supuse cuando la rubia aquella me llevó tu renuncia. —Sentir como las manos de la chica detenían las suyas propias, le provoco risa. Nada impediría que ese día poseyera a Granger. —Por cierto, que no me hizo gracia. —Dijo, logrando, por fin, meter una mano por los amplios pantalones de ella. No conforme con eso, introdujo la mano, demandante, bajo la delgada y suave pantaleta de Hermione, hasta alcanzar la hendidura baja de la castaña.

La chica gimió involuntariamente y se movió incómoda, pero los dedos del rubio la rozaban intimamente. No podía evitar sentir que su vista se nublaba, pero cuerda, trataba de quitarse la manos ajenas de encima. —No fue para que le hiciera reír. —Respondio en un chillido, hablar la mantenía despierta y pensando. —Cuando dije que no quería nada que ver con usted, lo dije muy en serio... ¡AH! —Ahogó un sofocante grito, cuando un dedo del rubio se introdujo entre los labios vaginales ya húmedos. Dentro de ella, no por completo, Draco empezó a moverlo toscamente.

—¿Te gusta? Y eso que solo es mi dedo, imaginate algo siete veces más grande. —Susurró ronco, tocándola más a profundidad. Hermione se mordió la lengua para no gritar y sus piernas se apretaron. Satisfecho, Draco disfrutó como su dedo medio se empapaba por completo.

—S... ¡No! —Sintio que el rubio se tensaba y despacio, como si le doliera, sacaba su dedo y apartaba sus manos del cuerpo de ella. —Si no lo recuerda, se lo vuelvo a repetir. —Logró añadir jadeante.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue el día que el estúpido de tu noviecito te armó un drama, ¿no? —Se burló el rubio, y aunque había soltado a Hermione, no se alejó demasiado. —Aún tengo el recuerdo de su intromisión al edificio. —Murmuró señalando las ligeras manchas rojizas alrededor de su ojo. —¿Dónde está ahora? Con que salga de la habitación me cago aquí mismo.

—Si saliera de donde fuera, a usted no debiera importarle. Y ni se le ocurra hacer algo en mi sala, que le obligaré a limpiarlo. —Amenazó Hermione, respirando profundamente, para bajar sus sensaciones; no quería cometer la estupidez de gritar _¡Que coño esperas, fóllame! _No, ella estaba hecha de una madera más dura.

—Mejor oblígame a otra cosa, Granger. Si quieres, me dejo esposar en tu cama, desnudo, para que me chupes la verga. —La calló con la voz cargada en deseo, y empezó a desabrochar su camisa —Te facilitaré la tarea. Y deja de hablarme de usted, que eso solo me pone más caliente. —Añadió el rubio ignorando lo último que la castaña había dicho. Rio internamente al ver los pocos colores en el rostro de su ex-empleada. Una vez fuera la camisa, se desabrochó el pantalón y se detuvo. —Pero sería más interesante que lo hicieras tú. —Dio un paso al frente, pero ella lo retrocedio. —No me has respondido ¿Dónde está el idiota cara-rajada? No se ve que este por aquí, yo no te dejaría ni un segundo sola, Granger. ¡Ja! En estos momentos, seguiríamos en la cama, haciendo cosas tan sucias, mientras gritas de placer, suplicándome por hacerte porquerías. Y claro, no me negaría a nada.

A Hermione le sacó muchos colores la desfachatez de su antiguo jefe, pero también le dolió reconocer que Harry no estaba ahí, pero no lo admitiría, tal vez si el rubio pensaba que estaba con un hombre, desistiría de buscarla y se iría de ahí pronto, era lo mejor, no quería hacer algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. —Salió a trabajar, regresará en una hora —mintió con más confianza de la que sentía y sin responder a la provocación sexual del rubio.

—Mientes, leoncita —Contradijo el rubio, aunque miró hacia la puerta instantáneamente. —Pero si fuera verdad... te aseguro que te lo hago mejor de lo que él te lo hace. —Insistió el rubio, tomando un brazo de la castaña, pero ella lo rechazó violentamente. Él solo alzó una ceja seductoramente. —Así que la gatita juega salvajemente... ¿Eres tan agresiva y fogosa en la cama, Granger? —Preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormes, el juego del rubio estaba sobrepasando sus límites, y eso solo la molestó y llenó de renovada confianza. —Eso es algo que tú, nunca sabrás.

—Nunca digas nunca, Her-mio-ne —Se burló y a fuerza volvió a abrazarse a la chica por enfrente y le habló al oído, apretando el trasero. —Sé que cuando te tengo en mis brazos, te estremeces, y... —ella intentó separarse negando con la cabeza —te da miedo admitir lo que sientes, pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no hay trabas entre nosotros, Granger. Unos minutos, solo necesitamos de unos minutos y nos veremos libres de este deseo que está quemándonos por dentro.

Hermione trató de alejarse lo más que pudo, pero el rubio, más fuerte que ella, no se lo permitió. —Te estará quemando a ti, porque lo que es a mí, no siento nada.

—No te engañes a ti misma, Granger. —Contradijo Draco sin dejar nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. —Quiero... poseerte, desgarrarte, cogerte, follarte, lamerte, manosearte...

—Ya entendí —Lo silencio Hermione. —La cosa es que no quiero que lo haga. Ya me hizo un par de cosas, pero no le permitiré que sig... —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron descomunales, cuando sintió algo hincharse y empujarse entre los dos, con las manos apretándole las nalgas.

—¿No te excito, Granger? ¿Acaso no quieres que te la meta por delante y por atrás duramente? ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte para no ceder? ¿No quieres que te atraviese una y otra vez hasta que pierdas la conciencia? ¿Eres capaz de reprimir tus gritos o de negarte a hacerlo donde se te antoje? ¿O eres tan sucia, que prefieres que otro te coja al mismo tiempo por detras, mientras yo te la meto por delante? —Sin dejarla hablar, ni que se alejara de él, siguió provocándola. —Imagínalo, Granger... Siento tus palpitaciones, no quieras negar lo que es evidente.

—Yo, esto... no, Draco. —La voz tan sensual llenó sus oídos, fue delirante.

—Anda... No posterguemos más esto. —Y dicho esto, la tumbó sobre el sofá con fuerza. Sus manos, empezaron a recorrer a la castaña sin detenerse, quitando la ropa, buscando saciarse; estaba en la gloria.

Cuando la realidad, volvió a su nublada mente, en cuestión de segundos, fue porque el bendito teléfono sonaba descontroladamente; entendió lo que estaba por hacer y con fuerza, se sacó al rubio de encima, el cual se estaba tomando su tiempo, acariciando el cuerpo que tantas veces había imaginado en su oficina y lamiendo los senos.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el rubio, pero la chica no cedió. Draco Malfoy no entendía que había hecho mal, si a penas él estaba empezando, no por nada, había esperado tanto por esto y era un experto.

—Nada, así que por favor, váyase de mi casa si no quieres que...

—Que, que... ¿Qué llames a la policía? —Preguntó con su característica nota de sarcasmo, ya de pie y semi-desnudo. —¡Por favor! ¡No me iré de aquí sin obtener lo que quiero y te quiero a ti! —Gritó molesto —¿¡Qué no entiendes lo frustrado que me tienes!? ¡Maldición! ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo deseándote! ¡Volviéndome loco pensando en ti! ¡Coño! ¡Si hasta me desahogo imaginándome tu rostro mientras me froto, pero no es suficiente! ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, MALDITA SEA!

Hermione no sabía que decir. No podía decir que le agradaba y hasta asustaba tal deseo que provocaba en un hombre, el problema es que ella quería a otro hombre. Más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se colocó la playera y se ajustó el pants en su lugar. —Yo, no sé qué decir... —Sus manos temblaban y cuando el rubio se acercó de nuevo, ella se levantó y rodeo el sillón, dejándolo con los brazos estirados.

—No digas nada, solo ¡Diablos, no creo que vaya a decir esto! —Pareció batallar consigo mismo unos instantes. —¡Por favor! —Clamó desesperado. —Acaba con esto que me está consumiendo, yo no... Ya no puedo... no... ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡No quiero obligarte a hacerlo! —Se agarró los rubios cabellos con desesperación, los ojos se habían tornado rojos y parecía realmente desesperado. —¡Mierda, te deseo tanto! ¡Pero también... también...! —Una vez lo dijera, no habría marcha atrás —Pero también creo que...

La miró directo a los ojos. Las grises pupilas penetraron los ojos castaños que lo miraban asustados, Draco comprendió que nunca la tendría completamente, porque ella ya estaba enamorada de otro. No sabía si había estado con otros hombres, pero a uno ya le había entregado el corazón. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy supo que ya tenía la batalla perdida, y también que aunque se acostara con ella, no se sentiría completo; la quería completa, quería todo de ella.

—También creo que te amo. —Liberó derrotado. No sabía si amar era la palabra correcta, pues era algo que él nunca había experimentado, ni le habían enseñado, él no fue criado para ello. El teléfono siguió sonando. —¡Maldición, contesta el estúpido teléfono!

Hermione quedó en estado de shock, pero levantó el auricular despacio. —¿Hola? —Contestó con timidez, tal revelación era lo último que esperaba escuchar de la boca del que fuera su jefe en CEI. Como deseó estar de regreso en Londres, con sus padres esperándola en casa. Tener a su madre viva para que le aconsejara. Pero no, debía enfrentar esto ella sola y tenía claro que no correspondía a los sentimientos del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. En cierta forma, entendía al rubio de ojos grises. Más no podía corresponderle. —¡¿Hola?!

Cuando Hermione colgó contrariada, no dijo nada. Pero Draco sabía identificar cuando el contrario no estaba satisfecho con la oferta y la rechazaría. Derrotado por primera vez en su vida, comenzaba a vestirse. Ahora sabía que nunca estaría satisfecho de esa castaña junto al teléfono.

—Te daré lo que quieras ¡Vamos! ¡Pide lo que quieras, te lo daré! ¡Te daré lo que sea!, pero... pero quédate conmigo. —Suplicó el rubio desesperado. Hermione sintió una ligera culpa, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pues no quería nada; nada que el millonario y apuesto joven pudiera darle.

—Lo siento, pero no. —Vio el reloj en su muñeca. —Será mejor que se vaya.

El rubio se sentía más humillado que nunca en su vida; había suplicado, había apostado todo, pero a fin de cuentas, había perdido. Hasta el deseo se había esfumado. —Espero que no vayas a arrepentirte de esto. —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y se frenó en seco, con la mano en el picaporte, cuando escuchó que le llamaba de nuevo.

—Draco... Por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Sin cuidado de ponerse la camisa, salió con el torso desnudo, no cayó en cuenta que una mujer desde su auto le observaba. Regresó al automóvil que le esperaba y se fue.

Hermione sentía las piernas de gelatina.

Y peor aún...

No era lo único que sentía así.

Por una milésima de segundo, deseo que Draco hubiera sido menos caballeroso, pero al instante cambió de parecer. Una ducha fría (¡Nunca pensó en suplicar por una!) y después llamaría a Luna; lo mejor era organizar una salida que la despistara de sus complicaciones existenciales.

Aún así, no evitó desear haber hecho caso a Luna y haberse acostado con Harry James Potter, que tal vez ahora no quería ni saber de ella.

Lamentó no haberle hecho saber que lo necesitaba.

Lamentó no decirle que lo amaba.

*****

Ajeno a todo lo acontecido, en un enorme taller, Harry Potter lijaba una puerta ricamente adornada. El único ahí metido era él, ya que los demás trabajadores, habían ido a su hora de almuerzo, por ello mismo, Ronald Weasley había ido a buscar a su amigo.

El alto y musculoso moreno, estaba en medio de un mar de aserrín, maderas, lacas, y solventes, trabajando sin parar. Todo le parecería normal al pelirrojo, si no fuera porque, alertado por Sirius, sabía que su amigo Harry llevaba en ese ritmo varios días ya.

Desde que pasara lo de la fiesta de Charlie, cuando Harry se besó apasionadamente con la amiga de Lunita (como la recordaba con mucho cariño), era la primera ocasión que tenía de platicar con él. Y esta charla hubiera tardado más en llegar, de no ser porque los merodeadores lo enviaron directamente por Harry, estaban preocupados y ahora Ron, consciente del estado de su amigo, no podía juzgarlos; Harry no parecía estar en buen estado.

Es que a pesar de verlo concentrado y dedicado a tan hermosa puerta, y luciendo una energía envidiable, todo aquel que conociera a Harry Potter, sabría que cuanto más frustrado, enojado, excitado, y, o triste se encontrara, más y más trabajaba con sus manos.

Ronald no podía comprender como es que con la gente para hacerlo, su amigo prefería enfrentar las cosas él solo. En fin, sería algo que nunca lograría hacer Ronald Weasley. Eso sí, no podía soportar tener a Harry en ese estado; ¡¿Qué mujer no estaría loca por él?! Solo alguien tan raro como Luna y ese alguien, era la chica Granger.

¡Que lo partiera un rayo si Hermione no estaba enamorada de Harry!

Así que antes de ir por el moreno, para platicar y tratar de sacarlo de ese encierro auto impuesto, se vio con Luna y al parecer, como le hizo entender Moony, la castaña tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Sin embargo, Luna le hizo prometer que no se lo haría saber a Harry, pues Hermione necesitaba tiempo. ¡Mujeres! ¿Por qué serían tan complejas? Ronald Weasley tal vez nunca lo comprendería.

—¡Qué hay, Harry! —Saludó al moreno, que estaba cubierto de sudor y todo polvoso.

—Si vienes a insistirme que deje esto, regrésate por donde llegaste. —Fue la ruda respuesta de Harry Potter, quien serio, seguía puliendo la puerta más de lo necesario.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Dijo Ron, con las orejas rojas —¡No creerás que Sirius me suplicó que viniera! —Reclamó el pelirrojo. —¡Yo no te haría esto! —Y con tono inteligente añadió —Ni aunque mi novia Luna me lo pidiera. —Ronald logró lo que quería, el moreno alzó los ojos para verlo.

—¿La rubia que me metió una cachetada en el cumpleaños de Charlie? —El pelirrojo asintió mientras examinaba un botecito de laca mate, solo para que con horror descubriera que no se quitaba tan fácilmente. —No imaginé que te gustaran las mujeres tan... decididas. —Comentó con amargura y tallando con más fuerza la madera.

Ronald solo se encogió de hombros, mientras trataba de tallar el dedo cubierto de laca. —Ni yo, pero ya ves, qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo rayos me limpio mi dedo?!

—Usa solvente, ese de ahí —indicó señalando una botella llena de liquido transparente —Te arderá un poco, ¿Qué cuenta tu novia? ¿Le agradó a Molly?

—Bastante. Dice que le parece una chica locuaz y simpática. Parece que agradó a todos, también han elogiado mucho a la amiga que llevó. —Notó como Harry había parado de lijar, pero se había quedado en la misma posición.

—Ah, que bien. —Comentó tenso Harry.

—Sí, incluso Ginny dice que le gustaría invitarla a su boda. —Comentó Ron agitando su mano. —Pero no se si podrá asistir, Luna dice que su amiga está en planes de regresarse a Londres.

Harry apretó los puños, sin importarle el daño que se estaba haciendo, estaba furioso, no era la reacción que muchos tendrían, pero así era Harry. Le molestaba el hecho que ella no se dignara a hablarle; ¡Estaba seguro que ese beso había tenido tanto efecto en ella como en él! ¡Si tan solo ella se tragara su orgullo! Pero le dejó bien claro a Harry que no volviera a buscarla y él sabía irse dignamente de donde lo echaran (algo nada común pero llegaba a pasar).

Ronald siguió hablando de cosas triviales, probablemente por el estado de su amigo, lo mejor sería no meterse en líos amorosos, él nunca había sido una buena casamentera. Recordó como había intentado juntar a su hermanita y a su amigo, pero nunca lo logró, ahí fue el inicio y dramático final de su carrera como alcahuete (más bien no se enteró de nada). —¿Tendrás partido de rugby el fin de semana? —Fue lo último que preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de cautela desconocida en él.

—Uhmm… —Gruñó Harry en afirmación. —Es el juego antes de la final. No abandonaré al equipo ese día.

Ronald estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, lo mejor era no abandonarle, iría con toda su familia a ver a Harry jugar. Ya se pondría de acuerdo con Sirius.

*****

—¡Que beso! —Se expresó la joven Weasley por enésima vez en esos días. Aún Molly estaba de acuerdo con su pequeña hija, pero no lo expresaría, estaba más preocupada por el estado de Harry.

—Es una muchacha tan simpática. ¡Lástima que no hubiera reconciliación ese día!

—Hubiera sido genial que informaran que eran pareja. —Comentó Nymphadora. Ese día, había invitado a las Weasley a ir a tomar el almuerzo en su casa.

—¡Hasta mi Nev se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada! —Rio la pelirroja. —Le ha venido bien presenciar esa escena. —Le guiñó un ojo a Dora, cuando su madre no las escuchaba.

—Pues hasta Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Eso sí que es sorpresa! —Exclamó Dora sin poder evitar reírse, al recordar aquello.

—¡Ah! —Suspiraron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

El móvil de Ginny empezó a sonar y la pelirroja se disculpó y salió del comedor para contestar la llamada, poco después, regresó con una sonrisa en la cara. —Ronnie dice que Sirius nos invita a ver el partido de Harry el sábado. Insiste en que contar con el apoyo de la familia, ayudará a Harry para sobreponerse del estado en que se encuentra.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos! —Respondió Molly muy segura, su hija asintió.

—Ya le he dicho que sí vamos y al parecer, Ron ha preparado algo para Harry. Supongo que con la ayuda de los gemelos, armarán una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Solo espero que el cabezota de mi hermano, no nos salga con alguna otra ridiculez. —Comentó, pero solo Dora la escuchó, Molly Weasley ya estaba haciendo la lista de bebidas que llevaría para dar todo su apoyo al equipo de rugby de su querido Harry.

*****

Tal y como había sido el pronóstico del tiempo, el sábado amaneció nublado y con algo de viento. No era el clima ideal para un partido de rugby tan importante como aquel, pero contra la naturaleza, no se podía hacer nada.

Harry Potter se encontraba en el vestidor de su equipo. _Rabbithos Jr_, tenía uno de sus partidos más importantes esa temporada, aunque por un instante, Harry James Potter, se cuestionó qué rayos hacía ahí. Se levantó, ya todos debían estar calentando en el campo. Desganado, se miró en el espejo del cuarto; el uniforme se le ajustaba como un guante. Lo único que le incomodaba, eran los pequeños shorts que debía vestir. Solo por eso, había estado a punto de abandonar este hobbie que tanto le gustaba.

Los apagados ojos verdes, le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitirse distracciones ese día. Debía encontrarse al cien para jugar. Decidió que daría todo por su equipo. Por casualidad, supo que los Weasley, los Lupin y Sirius, habían ido a verlo jugar, así que su honor también estaba en juego, debía dar un buen partido.

Al menos, sabía que su equipo era bastante mejor que _the_ _Kangaroos_ de Queensland.

Con algo más de ánimo, salió a la cancha, salpicado con pasto de diversos tonos verduscos, y saludó a los Weasley, que le hacían señales de apoyo; Ron aún no llegaba. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, pensando que tendría que ver a la amiga de Hermione y no podría evitar preguntar por la castaña de su corazón; pero sonrió cuando vio la pancarta que llevaban: _**¡Potter; presidente!**_ Y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Los gritos de las personas que habían ido a presenciar uno de los partidos más esperados de la temporada, ensordecían desde las tribunas. A Harry le sorprendió el hecho, de que a pesar de no ser un equipo de primera división, muchos fanáticos habían asistido a presenciar el partido, no tantos como en la liga profesional, pero un poco mas de los acostumbrados; pues jugaban partidos privados.

Muy en contra de sí, empezó a sentir la adrenalina que corría a través de su cuerpo. La actitud de competencia, el comportamiento agresivo, el reto de probarse a sí mismo, de sacar partido a todas sus habilidades en el campo de juego, que se convierte en el campo de batalla. Los colores de su equipo, ser parte de algo, alcanzar la meta a más de cien metros de distancia.

Con un sentimiento indescriptible, solamente conocido por los jugadores de tal deporte, el corazón de Harry Potter empezó a palpitar; estaba en su terreno; adrenalina al cien. Las ovaciones de sus amigos le hinchieron el corazón de orgullo. En ese momento solo existía él y el equipo contrario.

Empezó el partido.

Poco a poco, la situación fue tomando forma; _Rabbithos Jr_ trabajaban sincronizada mente, pero _The kangaroos _no permitían que la ventaja fuera muy grande. La mayoría de los jugadores eran enormes y toscos; los hombros anchos, los brazos gruesos, las piernas grandes y poderosas. El ambiente tenía olor a testosterona mezclado con el aroma cálido del aire.

Jalones y empujones por doquier. Avance de un par de metros y el equipo de Harry era interceptado por el contrario, mas ya pasaban del medio campo. El tiempo siguió corriendo y _the kangaroos _habían logrado la delantera; les aventajaban por once puntos.

Harry empezó a sentir el cansancio físico, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado; no otra vez en el mismo mes.

—¿Aún no llega Ron? —Preguntó impaciente Sirius, levantándose para ver mejor el estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mi hermano? —Indagó en respuesta la pelirroja Ginny. En ese momento, disculpándose, llegó su prometido, Neville Longbottom hasta ella. Su novia le agradeció los cacahuates con un ligero beso.

—Ya casi va medio tiempo del partido y ni las luces del mejor amigo de mi ahijado. —Se encogió de hombros Sirius, restándole importancia, pero nadie le creyó.

—¡Ahí va!, ¡ahí va! —Gritaron los gemelos Fred y George cuando Harry se recibió un pase —¡Buuh! —Abuchearon cuando los jugadores contrarios le aplicaron un _ruck_, dejándo al moreno hasta abajo de una masa enorme de músculos y sudor.

—Ese juego debiera ser censurado —Comentó Molly Weasley indignada cuando poco a poco los jugadores se fueron levantando uno por uno, Harry al último. —Nunca debiste dejarlo practicar ese deporte, Sirius. —Regañó la bondadosa señora al padrino de Harry.

—De no haberlo dejado, se hubiera dedicado al salto libre. —Se defendió Sirius mirando impaciente su reloj. Remus y Dora a su lado, cuchicheaban entre ellos discutiendo algo sobre la cámara de video nueva que habían llevado para grabar a Harry.

—Ya nos perdimos la mitad del juego, Dora.

—¡Pero este trasto! Estaba funcionando adecuadamente, pero no me dí cuenta y apreté algo sin querer. Debió ser cuando lo descansé en las piernas y el pequeño Ted se movió.

—¿_Paga cuando espegan al bebé, Doga_? —Preguntó Fleur más concentrada en sus niños que en el partido, su esposo Bill gritaba las faltas junto a sus hermanos gemelos.

—¡Ahí va de nuevo, ahí va de nuevo! —Gritaron los hombres. Se podía apreciar a Harry, corriendo con la pelota en las manos; y evadiendo a los jugadores del equipo defensor. El señor Weasley limpiaba sus gafas frenéticamente. —¡SÍÍÍ!

—¡¡¡Y Potter logra su primer _try_ del partido!!! —Rugió un altavoz. —_The Kangaroos _siguen a la delantera, pero esto acerca más a los _Rabbithos_. ¡Los cinco puntos obtenidos, en la zona de marca, han estado fenomenales!

—¡AL FIN! —Gritó Sirius, haciéndose escuchar por encima del ruido. Ronald Weasley se apresuraba hasta las gradas, frotándose las manos; llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sirius lo interceptó con la mirada, Ron respondió en silencio y Sirius le sonrió de vuelta.

El árbitro indico el fin del primer segmento de cuarenta minutos, y los jugadores se apilaron cerca de sus respectivas bancas. Mientras repasaban sus nuevas tácticas; un grupo reducido de chicas en pequeñas faldas, amenizaron los quince minutos de intermedio. Al terminar su coreografía; pasaron cerca de donde estaba Harry J. Potter.

—¡Bien, Harry! —Vocearon en conjunto los Weasley y los Lupin (su padrino estaba más ocupado intercambiando sonrisas con una guapa coreana).

—No me gusta como esas porristas miran a Harry. —Murmuró Ginny indignada, mientras sus novio Neville, asentía con la cabeza, en total acuerdo.

—¡Ya quisiera que me vieran de igual forma! —Exclamó sonriente Fred Weasley.

—¡A ti, porque lo que es a mí, ya lo hacen! —Se burló su gemelo, sonriendo a una chica que no notaba su existencia; pues la despampanante morena, de pechos grandes, intercambiaba palabras y coqueteaba con nuestro moreno de ojos verdes.

—¡Pues parece más entretenida con Harry, hermanito! —Se rio Fred. —¡Aunque no parece que él sufra mucho!, ¡¿ves, George?! —Su hermano asintió enérgico, cuando unas gemelas pelirrojas les guiñaban el ojo; ambos se miraron de frente y con una amplia sonrisa dijeron al mismo tiempo —¡Pero qué bueno que hay de donde escoger!

Cuando hubo terminado la pausa, los jugadores poco a poco volvieron a alinearse; con ánimos renovados y listos para el último segmento.

—¡Ahí va de nuevo Potter! Al parecer está buscando marcar otro _try_ de cinco puntos y... ¡casi! Jeffersonne le aplica un _tackle_; derribando a Potter al tomarlo por el torso.

—¡Venga, Potter! —Gritó el entrenador tratando de animar a sus jugadores. —¡Que quiero llevar en el tercer tiempo una victoria!

—Y vemos como se acomodan las líneas de nuevo. —Seguían comentando el partido —Si, al parecer el equipo le da otra oportunidad a Harry Potter, quien recibe la pelota de casi medio kilo. Pero para estos jugadores, no parece hacer efecto el transcurso del juego. ¡Aquí va Potter de nuevo, está a diez metros de la zona de anotación y...!

—¡Falta! —Exclamaron los gemelos Weasley desde la tribuna.

—¡Oh, no! El jugador Potter ha sido recibido con un _hack_; ¡ese puntapié en la espinilla sí que debe doler! Esperemos que no haya sucedido nada grave al jugador de primera línea de los _Rabbithos_. Aquí vienen los paramédicos. Harry Potter parece alegar que está en buenas condiciones.

—¡Harry debería descansar! —Exclamó alertada la señora Weasley, pero el brazo de su marido la frenó. —¡Arthur! ¡Suéltame, debo ir a hablar al entrenador! —Pero como su esposo no respondía, volteó a verlo. —¿Arthur?

—¡Potter parece hacer un enorme esfuerzo físico por mantenerse en pie! El árbitro principal, ha decidido que Potter está en condiciones óptimas de continuar y ¡allá van! ¡Quedan cinco minutos, señores y la primera línea de los _Rabbithos_ está a poco más de treinta metros de la zona de anotación! ¡Veamos si logran los tres puntos que les ayudarían a llegar a las finales! ¡Qué partido hemos presenciado! El clima ha sido perfecto para la visibilidad del árbitro...

—¡Van a lograrlo! —Opinó Bill, mientras su niña le tendía los pequeños bracitos. —Ahora ya se colocaron a menos de diez metros y quedan dos minutos; ¡Harry puede correr más que eso en menos tiempo!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Se hizo oír Remus mientras al fin lograba grabar la última parte del partido. —¡Aunque le costará algo pasar los dos puntos que llevan arriba los de Queensland!

—¡Se alinean! ¡Es la última oportunidad del equipo local! ¡Después de esta dura contienda, tendrán su convivencia del tercer tiempo! Algo que nos agrada mucho a los fanáticos de este maravilloso deporte. Los R_abbithos_ en posesión de la bola, pase a Carther, pase a Houston, pase a Fjell, quien lo pasa a Jadwin; ¡Que velocidad, los _Kangaroos_ no logran interceptar los pases! Ahora Potter en posesión; McCloghry trata de detener, pero Potter la regresa a Ligertwood, bonito pase para atrás. Burla a Mpofu; pase de nuevo a Potter ¡Están a cinco metros, que rapidez! Potter recibe otro placaje, pero logra pasar el balón a Fjell... ¡Quien anota! El árbitro suena el silbato; ¡Es oficial, _Rabbithos_ pasa a la final! ¡Los fans se pasan al campo para festejar con los jugadores!

Los vítores se dejaron oír por todas partes, aún los jugadores del equipo contrario, felicitaban a los _Rabbithos_ por el buen partido y le deseaban suerte para la final.

—¡Oh, Harry, querido! —Exclamaba a gritos Molly Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, que en medio de sus compañeros festejaba, pero una mano callosa la detuvo de nueva cuenta. —¡Arthur! ¿Qué ocurre? —Pero no le contestó, no fue necesario; los ojos de la señora Weasley, se abrieron en grata sorpresa.

Hermione Granger corría atravesando el campo de juego, abriéndose paso entre los familiares de los jugadores de ambos equipos, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡HARRY! —Gritó con emoción la castaña —¡HARRY! —Volvió a gritar cuando el moreno volteo al escucharla. Harry Potter estaba atónito. Con los brazos caídos, miró a Hermione como si se tratase de la ilusión más bella que pudiera imaginar jamás.

Por un ínfimo instante, Harry creyó que había muerto aplastado en el campo de rugby.

El escándalo que había, pronto se aplacó cuando Hermione, se abalanzó sobre el moreno de ojos verdes y le besó con desesperación. Algunas resoplaron furiosas, pero no importó a nadie. La familia de Harry Potter sonreía y palmoteaba de alegría.

—¡Ronnie! ¡Ahora sí lo has hecho! —Palmearon la espalda del pelirrojo, sus hermanos gemelos.

—Digamos que no hice gran cosa, todo lo debemos a Luna. —Sonrió Ron, mientras su novia se acercaba caminando a él, con una sonrisa aún más grande en su cara.

—Cualquier cosa por mi mejor amiga —Se encogió de hombros Luna, mientras su novio la abrazaba por la cintura. —Y debía reparar el daño hecho en el cumpleaños de Charlie. —Ron le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Pues han hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Les debo la felicidad de mi ahijado. —Dijo con orgullo Sirius Black. —¡Hey! ¡Que alguien detenga a esos chicos que no tienen pudor alguno! —Agregó con impresión.

—Para que canuto insinúe eso... —Se burló Remus Lupin, llevando de la mano a su esposa, que sonreía indescriptiblemente. —Pero creo que tiene razón. —Finalizó tomándose la barbilla.

Ajenos a la gente que les rodeaba, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger seguían besándose a pesar de la falta de aire. Deteniéndose un segundo para recuperar el aliento, el moreno juntó su frente a la de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Hermione esperaba escuchar las dulces palabras adecuadas al momento; ambos sonreían.

—No te conocía estos shorcitos, Mione. —Murmuró en un tono que consideraba sexy, el guapo moreno, mientras deslizaba sin pudor una mano por las piernas desnudas de la chica. Está de más decir que recibió un pellizco en la mejilla. —¡Auch!

—Esas, señor Potter, no son las palabras que esperaba escuchar. Pero si tanto le molestan, puedo deshacerme de ellos. —Susurró la castaña. Con confianza, tomó una de las grandes manos del moreno y la deslizó hasta el pequeño botoncito de los pequeños shorts de mezclilla.

—¡Mierda, aquí no! —Maldijo Sirius Black, atento a todos los movimientos de su ahijado. —¡Vaya que le ha tocado una ardiente mujer a mi ahijado! ¡Es todo un merodeador!

—¡Shhh! —Lo callaron las mujeres de alrededor, aunque Molly seguía insistiendo a su esposo que detuviera a los jóvenes de exhibirse en público.

Mientras tanto, la castaña volvía a besar al hombre de sus sueños, sus pícaras manos se escabullían por la camiseta sudorosa, que se pegaba a los pectorales del increíble moreno.

—Te amo, Mione. —Dijo Harry Potter cuando sus bocas se separaron. —Te amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Hermione no lloró como otras harían. No, ella sonrió feliz y lo besó de vuelta. —También te amo.

Harry Potter sintió como su corazón palpitaba y su pecho se hinchaba de gozo. Bajó a Hermione suavemente. —¡Ay! —Gimió cuando la castaña le apretaba una nalga, y se mordía el labio inferior para no reír.

—Me encanta su sexy uniforme, señor bárbaro profesional. —Por toda respuesta, Harry lo tomó como un reto y la besó vorazmente, explorando con plenitud la boca de ella; Hermione hacía lo suyo sin soltar el trasero del moreno.

—Hey —Les silbó Sirius. —Hay niños presentes y pobres mendigando pan. —Insinuó burlón cuando los jóvenes frente a él se separaban con las respiraciones agitadas. Aventó unas llaves, que su ahijado atrapó en el aire, sin soltar la cintura de su chica.

_Gracias._ Movió los labios el moreno, con los ojos brillantes. Como si no le costase esfuerzo alguno, alzó a la castaña y la echó sobre su hombro derecho.

—¡Potter! —Llamó un compañero de equipo, un hombre tan alto como Harry, pero de cabello hasta los hombros y rubio-castaño de ojos verdosos. —¿No vas al tercer tiempo?

—Lo siento, Houston. Esta señorita y yo nos retiramos. Luna, —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia amiga de su Hermione —no volverás a ver a esta mujercita, hasta que acepte casarse conmigo.

Sobre los gritos de alegría de Dora, Ginny y Molly, Hermione se hizo oír. —¡No es justo! ¡Es lo que pensaba decirles a tus amigos! ¡No se vale que porque tú seas un gigante...! —una nalgada la calló, dejándola bufando muy indignada. Todos les hacían bullas.

Luna asintió contenta y en total acuerdo.

Harry llegó hasta el estacionamiento y bajó a Hermione por segunda ocasión ese día. Antes que ella se quejara indignada, la besó y con torpeza, abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo y la obligó a meterse. Rápido se dirigió al otro lado del conductor y arrancó el auto de velocidades.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó impaciente la castaña; ¡No entendía de donde provenía tanto deseo sexual!

—A mi casa o a la tuya, la que se nos atraviese primero. —Respondió Harry Potter, ya sin esfuerzos por ocultar la erección que le estaba apretando en los shorts tan minúsculos como los de la castaña. Su voz ronca solo excitaba descontroladamente a Hermione.

Con audacia, acarició la entrepierna del moreno, ambos gimieron. —No puedo esperar tanto, Harry.

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para Harry Potter. Con brusquedad, giró en sentido contrario, y aceleró. Por fortuna, ninguna patrulla les vio, y las infracciones que tendría que pagar después no le importaron; lo único relevante, era llegar a la casa de Hermione, la más cercana a su localización.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron al abrir la puerta de su casa. Tan solo pusieron un pie dentro, Harry arrancó de un tirón la camiseta de la castaña. Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Los desesperados besos no se hicieron esperar y la ropa fue sacada como mejor pudieron; se perdieron entre las sábanas de la cama semi-nueva de Hermione y el único ruido era el de una pasión y un amor desmedido y desbordante.

*****

A penas puso un pie en casa de Astoria, ella ya se había arrojado a sus brazos.

Extrañamente, Narcissa ya estaba en el hall, con un juez listo para casarlos. Así que no pudo postergar más lo inevitable.

No era Hermione, así que el sexo después del _"sí, acepto", _no resultó tan placentero como las simples caricias a las que llegó con su ex-empleada. Desnudos, metidos en la cama; no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro dulce y angelical de la castaña. Con un cuerpo más pequeño que el de la rubia que yacía a su lado y menos exuberante, pero más delicioso. Miró el anillo de bodas puesto en su dedo anular; un símbolo que no significaba nada para él.

Se estremeció recordando el aroma fragante, que creía imposible volver a oler; Astoria no se merecía eso, pero era la decisión a la que había sido orillado a tomar de inmediato. No la amaba, pero le haría pensar lo contrario; su fortuna y el imperio que sus familias formarían, valían más que cualquier sentimiento nuevo que pudiera sentir.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, por no estar dispuesto a luchar por lo que más deseaba en ese mundo; aunque tal vez en otra vida, en otro cuento, en otro fanfiction. No sabría de Hermione Granger en un largo tiempo; pero eso no le impediría obligarla a recordarlo de vez en cuando.

El teléfono móvil de Astoria, vibró suavemente. Draco estiró el brazo y lo miró. Curioso, leyó las llamadas hechas recientes y con sorpresa descubrió el número de Hermione, recién marcado ese mismo día más temprano. Lleno de ira y coraje se separó bruscamente de la rubia.

Astoria despertó confundida y asustada. —¿Draco? ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? —Preguntó, pero al ver su celular en poder del rubio comprendió. —Déjame explicarte.

—¡¿Explicar qué?! —Gritó el rubio apretando el móvil en sus manos. —¡¿Que me has estado siguiendo, Astoria?! ¡MIERDA, ESTÁS ENFERMA!

—¡No, Draco, no! ¡Es solo que no iba a permitir que fueras de otra!

—Jódete a otro —susurró molesto aventando el teléfono, haciéndolo añicos al estrellarse contra la pared. —No pienso dejarte. —Añadió cuando las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de la rubia. Esto enfureció aún más a Draco, quien la tomó por la nuca, jalando el cabello; obligándola a verlo a los ojos. —Pero debo decirte que nuestro matrimonio y tu vida, serán un maldito infierno. —La soltó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a la puerta, cogiendo su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con timidez. No era lo que esperaba en su luna de miel, que recién comenzaba.

—A chupársela a alguna puta zorra. —Draco Malfoy salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Ese era el inicio de un muy largo matrimonio.

*****

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Harry Potter acariciaba el desnudo estómago de la castaña. —Eres tal y como te he venido soñando, Mione.

Hermione sonrió y le besó en los labios. —Ha sido maravilloso, James. —Harry se metió bajo las sábanas, descendiendo por el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. —Me haces cosquillas —Rio Hermione. —¿Nunca te cansas de esto? —Preguntó sonriente.

—Ahora ya no —Respondió Harry desde abajo. —Eres deliciosa, y completamente mía. —Hermione pensó que Harry era un experto, al sentir las caricias hechas con maestría. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo le parecían indescriptibles y no podía evitarse retorcer de placer, mientras jadeaba el nombre del moreno musculoso. Con esporádicos movimientos, su cuerpo se movía, cada vez más frenéticamente.

Las manos de Hermione alcanzaron la indomable cabellera de Harry y lo acercó más a ella. —Por favor, Harry. —Suplicó con un hilo de voz.

—Oh, aún no, señorita. —Se digno Harry a negarse. Sus dedos inspeccionaban el área inferior de Hermione, introduciéndose íntimamente, haciéndola estremecer de placer, alcanzando alturas inimaginables, jugando con la castaña introduciendo y sacando, introduciendo y sacando.

—¡Ah! ¡Harry! —La súplica en la voz de Hermione, parecía un grave caso de excitación sexual; ¡Ahora que lo había probado, podía decir que le encantaba! Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el placer que los labios y la lengua de Harry le creaban. Con temblor, abrió más las piernas y empujó hacia arriba. Escuchó a Harry gemir y ella no reprimió dar una arcada instintiva de placer puro.

Harry salió de entre las finas y delgadas sábanas y Hermione sintió un gran bulto presionando en su estómago. Harry se alzó un poco más y se fundieron nuevamente en uno solo. Sus cuerpos acompasados, se movían salvajemente, mientras Harry mordía suave el cuello de la castaña, dejándole una marca. Hermione enterraba las uñas en la poderosa espalda del moreno. El sexo fue fuerte, decidido y muy, muy placentero.

Los pezones de Hermione eran lo más firme que Harry hubiera visto nunca; la erección dentro de ella, había durado una eternidad y él comprendió lo que era tener sexo con la persona correcta; con la persona que amas. El placer explotó en sus cuerpos y sus almas también se conectaron, guiándose a lo sublime. Habían hecho el amor.

Sudorosos, varios minutos después y exhaustos, escucharon que sonaba el timbre. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry se apartó de Hermione, y desnudo empezó a buscar sus boxers. Hermione no pudo evitar admirarlo; tan varonil, gallardo, fornido, esbelto, el trasero compacto y firme; las piernas poderosas y masculinas; la virilidad tan dura y evidentemente grande.

—No te vistas, regreso. —Advirtió Harry Potter sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Hermione no se quejó, y daba gracias al cielo, tener a su lado un hombre tan resistente, como hecho de acero; tan dispuesto a seguir haciendo el amor hasta saciarse, y saciarla.

Regresó a la habitación con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se sacudía las manos. La castaña lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Al parecer te enviaron un arreglo floral, pero ya me he encargado de ello.

Hermione giró los ojos, pero tras una sonrisa pervertida, quitó la sábana de su cuerpo y abrió las piernas, indicando con su dedo que lo reclamaba a su lado, toqueteándose, introduciendo sus dedos, excitándolo, presionándolo. Harry sonrió y su virilidad pronto cogió una forma grande, recta y dura. Volvieron a sumergirse en un océano de placeres. Que involucraba las piernas largas y bronceadas de Hermione sobre los amplios hombros de él y la lengua húmeda e insaciable sobre su cuerpo.

Cabe decir, que unas rosas rojas eran devueltas con una interesante nota:

_**Te invitaría a la boda, pero eres persona no grata.**_

_**Atte. **_

_**HJP**_

_**PD. Métetelas por tu rubio culo.**_

Un rubio se llevaría una amarga sorpresa, pero la mujer a su lado, pensaría que las flores eran para ella, y lo mejor sería no corregirla del error, que pensara que ya el enojo se había esfumado de su príncipe azul. La nueva familia Malfoy, se iría a vivir a New York; así había estipulado Lucius; y así se llevaría a cabo. Lo mejor era apartar a Draco Malfoy de su obsesión insatisfecha, para siempre.

*****

Sirius bebía una copa junto a su amigo en un privado bar de Sydney.

—Me alegra que todo resultara bien para Harry.

—Así es. —Habló Sirius Black satisfecho. —Fue idea de Ron y Luna; parece ser que la rubia le dijo a Hermione que irían a un picnic de despedida los tres juntos, pero la llevaron al campo de rugby. Tardó en aparecer porque estuvo de rezongona, pero al final aceptó que amaba mucho a mi ahijado para dejarlo ir.

—Salud por este gran romance nacido en Sydney. No perdemos el toque, canuto. —Chocaron las copas, brindando a salud de la futura familia Potter. —James y Lily estarían tan orgullosos, como nosotros lo estamos de Harry. —Finalizó Lunático pidiendo dos tragos más.

Sirius Black estuvo de acuerdo. Además, no sabía de nadie, que mereciera a su ahijado, tanto como Hermione. Y sonrió feliz. Un futuro prometedor les esperaba y pronto sería tío de nuevo; nada podía ir mejor, solo un buen avance tecnológico que supliera el botox, le vendría bien, para hacer su vida aún más perfecta para siempre.

—A tu salud, Lunático.

Para siempre.

* * *

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA…**

…**DE MI PARTE. ¡Ahora queda de ustedes si pasamos los 90 reviews! **

**Suplico perdón por no volver a contestar reviews; pero se me ha venido encima el tiempo y luego esta parte del capítulo no me convencía; no quería que cayera en los disparos y hospitales de siempre, ya apunto de subirlo, me pareció malísimo, así que lo ajusté y he aquí el resultado (de hecho, estoy en Pto. Escondido, Oaxaca y en lugar de estar en la playa admirando surfers, heme aquí cumpliendo)**

**¡Qué pánico al escribir **_**hot**_**! No soy buena en ello, pero espero hayan quedado satisfechos (as).**

**¡CLARO QUE HABRÁ UN EPÍLOGO! Creo que nuestra pareja favorita se lo merece; así que fiel a ellos y a ustedes; lo subiré dentro de una semana o semana y media. Falta hacerle algunos ajustes. El sexy y pervertidillo rubio no está contemplado para el epí; pero si hay cosas, que quedan en duda o no fueron claras, avísenme, que me encargo de aclararlo todo en el epílogo. **

**Un beso a todos y juro por todo lo sagrado y bueno de este mundo, que contesto los reviews que lleguen de este capítulo y en el Epílogo, ¿OK?**

**Nos leemos pronto que me muero por saber sus comentarios al final de esta jornada. Si nunca has dejado un comentario, ¡Aún estáis a tiempo de escribirlo!**

**No me decido si seguir escribiendo o no, cuando lea este fic concluido y las opiniones suyas, me lo replantearé nuevamente.**

**Gracias por haberme acompañado en este Universo Alterno, que ha resultado ser toda una aventura para mí. (¡¡¡Nunca imaginé tener una mente tan retorcida y sucia!!! Je, je… Pero supongo que todos tenemos un poco de cordura loca)**

**Con Cariño,**

**Orquídea Negra.**

****La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR****

**_Click sin parar antes de irse, ahí abajo. Gracias._**


	10. Epílogo

**Esta es la despedida: ¡Sniff, sniff! Ha sido maravilloso escribir esta historia (¿Creerán que me sonrojé en las escenas hot?) Y ha sido gratificante leer todos y cada uno de los comentarios que han escrito.**

**¡Gracias por leer Rugby Game: Un Romance en Sydney! (Aunque creo que debió llamarse Obsesión Insatisfecha, ¡jeje! Buen nombre para una continuación :D Pero no se preocupen; no lo haré)**

**¡Disfruten del Epílogo! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

_Epílogo dedicado a aleane HHr, quién se esforzó al triple :D Tú me entiendes..._

**

* * *

**

El sol se levantaba lentamente a través del despejado cielo azulado. La fresca brisa proveniente del norte, ayudaba a reducir un poco el calor que ya se sentía a tempranas horas. El sonido de los pájaros de colores, plagados en los árboles de las casi solitarias calles, se unían al ruido de los primeros trausentes que dejaban el frescor de sus casas para comenzar sus actividades del día.

Todo era tranquilidad en el elegante y bello suburbio. Los muchos árboles, mecían sus ramas dejándose llevar por el viento. El repartidor de periódico, arrojaba los ejemplares del día a través de los jardines bien podados y cuidados. La paz reinante en el lugar, se vio cortada cuando el estruendo de una motocicleta, rompió el sueño de una chica castaña de rizos alborotados que yacía en su amplia cama cubierta por suaves sábanas de fina seda.

Con pereza, la hermosa mujer abandonó su lecho de doseles rojos y dorados -un capricho-. Con los ojos soñolientos y desnuda, atravesó la gran habitación con paso sublime, ¡Había tenido una noche ma-ra-vi-llo-sa! Se dirigió a la amplia habitación de baño; que contaba con una brillante tina de hidromasajes en mármol. Tomó una veloz ducha de agua muy caliente. Los espesos vapores aromáticos, se expandieron por todas partes, empañando todo a su paso y llenando el ambiente con aroma de jazmines, lavanda y miel.

Cogió una pequeña toalla rojo oscuro y con ella secó su menudo y bien formado cuerpo. Se observó en el espejo de la habitación, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. ¡El día sería espléndido, lo había esperado por meses! Con renovada energía, se vistió unos jeans obscuros y una playera sin mangas entallada de un rosa muy intenso. Se calzó unas botas negras sobre los jeans, cubriéndole la pantorrilla. Se acercó al tocador de madera y cepilló su cabello. Con una crema, definió sus rizos. Un ligero toque de maquillaje y estaría lista.

Tomó una amplia bolsa tipo sport de cuadros negros y rojos, y salió de la habitación sin prisa alguna. La música estruendosa, proveniente de la elegante y bien equipada cocina, llamaron su atención y se dirigió ahí. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la espalda musculosa y bien definida del hombre que le robaba el aliento. Vestido tal y como recordaba haberlo visto por primera vez; jeans tights negros y playera del mismo color, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Estaba inclinado en la parte baja del fregadero de dos puertas. Su camiseta se tensaba con cada movimiento del brazo, donde sostenía una gran llave de color rojo. Hermione no pudo sino desearlo; pero eso ya no le perturbó, lo deseaba diariamente. Despacio, se acercó al guapo hombre.

—Buenos días, señor Potter. —Saludó sonriente al varonil moreno que reparaba la tubería. Hermione rio suavemente cuando el atractivo hombre soltó una exclamación al golpearse la cabeza. —Es grandioso tener un hombre en casa, que se encargue de las reparaciones del hogar, es tan... sexy... —Añadio con la voz sugestiva, que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

Harry Potter se levantó con más cuidado y sonriente, se acercó a la hermosa castaña, soltándo la llave de plomería, para posar las manos sobre la curveada cadera de Hermione. —O sea que estás conmigo por que te conviene mi maestría trabajando con cosas pesadas.

—Sip. —Aseguró Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que era por mis otras... habilidades. —Acercó sus labios al cuello de Hermione, el punto más débil de la chica. Olía a cítricos y eso le gustaba.

—Uhmm... —Hermione se permitió disfrutar un poco del placer que le causaban las caricias de Harry. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con las grandes y rudas manos del moreno sobre sus caderas. —También por tus otras habilidades —Aceptó Hermione antes de besarlo profundamente. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la alborotada cabellera negra de James, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en un encuentro donde querían dejar sin aliento al otro. —¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus duras, grandes y largas manos? —Hizo una pausa la castaña, pidiendo una tregua.

Harry no podía creer que con un simple beso sentía estallar de placer. No recién habían hecho el amor antes de que el sol pensara siquiera en asomarse, cuando ya deseaba tenerla de nuevo en la cama y enredarla con sus brazos. —No es lo único que tengo grande, largo y duro —Bromeo antes de que sus ágiles manos, lograran escabullirse por debajo de la playera pegada de Hermione. No pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa al descubrir que la chica no llevaba sostén. —¡Diablos! —Pudo exclamar cuando, tras otro sensual beso, se separaron para tomar aire. —¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto, Mione?

Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada. Con maestría propia de una experta, rodeo con las largas piernas la cintura de Harry, mientras con salvajismo, desabrochó los jeans del moreno, mientras volvía a besarlo. —Tienes mucha razón, tienes algo aún más grande —sus manos tantearon abajo del bien trabajado vientre del hombre de cabellera negra — más duro y ¡Válgame! —Exclamó entre risas —¡Mucho más largo!

Harry Potter se encontraba en la gloria; tener a una chica tan dulce y tan ardiente frente a él, en una deliciosa pose, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Hermione también se deshizo de la playera negra del moreno, deslizando sus manos suavemente, pero con seguridad, por el torso del moreno. Se dio unos segundos para admirarlo y acariciar su amplio pecho, cubierto de suave bello varonil. ¡Le encantaba el olor masculino que emanaba de Harry! Era algo tan natural y que la volvía loca.

Con presteza, sin querer quedarse atrás, Harry empezó a inclinar a la castaña sobre la mesa donde se hallaba sentada. Como si fuera algo muy sencillo de realizar, trepó por una silla hasta tener a la chica recostada sobre la mesa y a él encima de ella. La pobre silla hizo mucho ruido cuando cayó en el piso.

Ambos rieron, sin apartar sus ojos uno del otro. La intensidad con que Harry la miraba, ya no le sacaba colores, pero la despertaba en deseo. Las manos fuertes del moreno de ojos verdes, se deshicieron como pudieron de los jeans que no hacía mucho Hermione acababa de vestir. Con extrema sensualidad, bajó la pequeña tanga roja con los blancos dientes. Hermione tuvo que apretar las piernas conteniendo el placer causado. Harry la miró con las cejas muy alzadas y una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Sabe cuánto me gusta esta linda braguita, señora Potter? —La mirada de pícara seriedad, delatada por los brillantes ojos, le hizo gracia a Hermione, a la cual los poderosos músculos de Harry seguían impresionándola indeciblemente.

—Supongo que mucho, ya que es la única que no me has arrancado y hecho trizas. —Aunque trató de sonar molesta, no pudo lograrlo. Habían hecho el amor tan seguido que había perdido la cuenta. A veces en lugares tan inhóspitos como en la despensa de la señora Weasley; ¡Qué bueno que la anciana y bondadosa señora no estaba ni enterada! En aquella ocasión, Harry arrancó con tanta desesperación las braguitas lilas de Hermione, que quedaron inservibles.

Sucedió cuando, desesperados por los toqueteos sensuales bajo la mesa, a la hora de la cena, no pudieron soportar más. Mientras todos estaban en el jardín, Hermione dijo que iría por más puré de patata a la cocina. Harry le acompañó. Todo lo hicieron en cinco minutos. Beso por aquí, mano por allá, arriba la falda, abierto el pantalón, la castaña recargada en la pared y sostenida en la cintura de Harry, mientras este, se introducía con maestría, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y todo a la mayor velocidad. ¡Fue tan excitante y el sexo increíble! Molly casi los descubre, cuando a Hermione se le salió un gemido ahogado, al tener Harry que penetrarla tan rápido y tan seguido por la adrenalina, con los cuerpos acompasados y los cuerpos sudorosos. Salieron como si nada, pero con las braguitas de Mione, rotas en el bolsillo de Harry.

Hermione Granger salió de sus recuerdos y ya no recibió respuesta, Harry había empezado a descender, y Hermione sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Harry estaba listo y ella también.

Cuando llegaron al máximo apogeo de maravilloso y completo placer, Harry se dejó caer sobre Hermione. Ella acariciaba el amplio pecho de Harry, y él jugaba con los rizos de Hermione, algo que tanto le gustaba de ella. —Te amo. —Se dijeron antes de besarse de nuevo, con una mano poderosa de Harry, presionando ambas nalgas de la castaña.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó una varonil voz desde el arco de la cocina. Lo único que pudieron ver, fue al apuesto Sirius Black huyendo de la cocina.

Harry besó a Hermione y después velozmente, se apartó mientras se subía los jeans exclamando improperios. Medio brincando, salió hasta la sala de estar, donde Sirius fingía mucho interés en un álbum de fotos. Sin vergüenza, Harry se abrochaba y subía el zipper del jean.

—¿Qué hay, Sirius? —Saludó como si nada hubiera pasado, ni nadie hubiera visto nada. Empezó a colocarse la playera negra, que había recogido en el camino.

—Haz el favor de no darme la mano —bromeó su padrino muy seriamente. —Veo que estaban ocupados, yo que creí que debía darte consejos sobre cómo poner contenta a una mujer. —Al decir esto, Hermione iba saliendo por la cocina, bastante apenada, pero eso sí, ¡Muy satisfecha!

—Hola, Sirius. —Saludó evitando verlo a los ojos, ¡se moría de vergüenza! ¡Solamente Sirius sabía que tanto había visto de ella! ¡De solo pensarlo, volvían a subirle colores al rostro!

—¿Qué hay, Hermione? ¿Disfrutando de la mañana? —Respondió el saludo pícaramente. Soltó una carcajada estruendosa, al tiempo que por la puerta entraban Remus y Dora con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

—¿Ya estás dando lata tan temprano, canuto? —Saludó Remus, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a tomar asiento. Harry rodeaba la cintura de Hermione por atrás, mientras besaba la cabellera de la joven.

—Bueno, no es que necesitara despertarlos. ¿Verdad, Hermy? —Los colores rojos de la castaña, junto al alborotado cabello, hicieron entender pronto a Remus y Dora lo que había pasado minutos antes.

—Hermione —Habló Harry a la aludida, quien trataba de no asfixiarse a causa del bochorno. —Creo que deberíamos dar otro buen espectáculo a Sirius, ya que parece ser que tiene rato sin ver una buena porno. —Como si hablara en serio, empezó a meter una mano por debajo de la ropa de su chica sensualmente. —Pero esta ocasión te saldrá caro, Sirius. —Hermione le dio un ligero manotazo, para que sacara su mano.

—¡Hey! ¡Soy tu padrino! —Reclamó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido, para terminar añadiendo —¿Aceptas cheques o solo pago en efecti...?

—Calla ya, Sirius. —Le regañó Dora, saliendo en ayuda de Hermione. —Que si a esas vamos, te hemos encontrado al menos diez veces, en situaciones que podrían dejar traumado a cualquiera. Y mira que no fue precisamente televisión de paga.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —¿Tan pocas? Estaba seguro que había sido más. —Remus sólo rodó los ojos, con una risita de la castaña. —Además no necesito ver películas, ahijado. Yo las protagonizo. —Ya no solo Remus rodó los ojos en la sala, hasta el pequeñísimo Ted rio graciosamente. —En fin... ¿Están listos para irse? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione, quienes no les quedó de otra más que reírse.

—Repasemos el plan —Insistió Dora, mientras Hermione se acercaba a cargar al niño Lupin, que era un encanto de infante. —Hermione y Harry se van desde hoy hasta Queensland, este viaje les tomará...

—...alrededor de tres semanas a un mes. — Continuó Remus por ella. «_De_ _mucho sexo muy salvaje_». Murmuró Sirius, pero lo mejor fue ignorarlo. —Desde el aeropuerto de Cairns, tomarán el vuelo a Tailandia, hasta alcanzarnos en Londres.

—Ahí nos veremos para partir juntos a través de Europa del este y bla, bla —Finalizó Sirius sin darle importancia. —¡Váyanse ya! ¡Que llevan posponiendo esta luna de miel por más de tres meses! —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con asentimientos de cabeza.

Los Potter pensaban recorrer la costa dorada, hasta llegar a los arrecifes, en la barrera de coral más grande del mundo, al norte de Australia. Ya habían enviado el equipaje grande al lugar donde serían hospedados, antes de partir fuera de Australia.

—Dejen las llaves, chicos —Dijo Remus, acompañándoles junto a Sirius hasta la salida de la casa. —Las dejaremos encargadas con Molly, para tenerlas a la mano de regreso. —Nymphadora se despidió con un abrazo y un beso de Harry y Hermione, mientras esta le regresaba al hermoso niñito rubio de ojos claros, el cual empezaba a llorar, ya que era la hora de su almuerzo.

—¡Nos vemos en tres semanas, chicos! —Les dijo la señora Lupin antes de que se pusiera a alimentar a Ted, en la acogedora sala de estar.

—¡Te recomiendo que no uses la mesa de la cocina, Dora! —Exclamó a carcajadas Sirius, saliendo junto a Harry, ganándose un codazo de su parte, pero eso solo lo hizo reír más. —¡A menos que le des una buena fregada con cloro y desinfectante!

Tras un par de abrazos, Harry se subió a una enorme motocicleta _Harley Davison_, negra, con accesorios cromados. Esa motocicleta era una belleza de colección, obsequio de Sirius. Quien la había usado en su juventud. Con caballerosidad, Harry Potter le tendió la mano a Hermione, quien dio dos besos a Remus y a Sirius antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía el moreno.

—¡Otro, otro! —Exclamó el apuesto Sirius Black, ganándose una mirada fulminante de ojos verdes. Sirius le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y alzó sus pulgares, sonriente. Subió con agilidad al gigante vehículo, dejando a los tres varones gratamente sorprendidos. «¡_Venga ya, que lo repita!_» Aplaudió el guapo padrino.

Dijeron adiós por última vez, ya en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Harry, mientras este arrancaba el motor y aceleraba sin prisas. El aroma tan deliciosamente masculino, la envolvía embargándole los sentidos. Para cuando salieron a la autopista principal, el paisaje que pasaban, al ir ganando velocidad, era sublime y hermoso. Hermione se sintió protegida y acompañada ¡Cómo le gustaba Australia!

—¿En qué estás pensando, Mione? —Preguntó a alta voz, el increíblemente apuesto jugador de rugby, sin despegar los ojos del camino, acelerando un poco en una no tan pronunciada curva.

—En todo lo que nos ha pasado... y en lo mucho que me gusta el rugby. —Aclaró Hermione, sin dejar de mirar las vistas de los alrededores.

—¿Pero no pensabas que era un juego de bárbaros? —Se burló el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. —Si no mal recuerdo, fueron las palabras que empleaste aquel día, en el partido. —Insinuó pensativo, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Si ya, pero eso fue antes de que un tipazo me besara hasta alterarme los nervios, y frente a su familia. —Trató de defenderse la castaña, sin dejar de aferrarse a la cintura de su amado. —No creas que no me da vergüenza mirar a Molly a los ojos… Más aún después de lo que pasó en su casa…

Harry Potter no pudo contener más la risa. Tenía muy gratos e interesantes recuerdos de los últimos meses. —¿Cómo está eso de que soy un tipazo? —Preguntó vanidoso el hombre Potter, regocijándose internamente, con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, que no podría compararse a la mejor modelo de comerciales de pasta dental.

—No. —Lo contradijo Hermione con una sonrisa, que él no podía ver. Antes de que el moreno pudiera refunfuñar, añadió —Eres Potter. Mi Harry James Potter. Y el mejor jugador de rugby que haya conocido jamás. Además de mi esposo, futuro padre de mis hijos, —numeró con los dedos —hombre sexy de negocios. Agreguemos que eres un amante excepcional en la cama…

—¿Solamente en la cama?

—Bien, bien. También en la cocina, en el baño, en el jardín, en la playa, en la despensa, en los vestidores de los centros comerciales, en el auto ¿Falta algo?, ¿no? bueno… experto en las reparaciones en el hogar y eso no tiene precio.

—¿Tan bueno soy? —Se carcajeo, pero a cambio recibió un pellizco.

—Confórmate con saber que me dejas bastante satisfecha después de cada encuentro.

—Bueno, eso debe bastarme. —Casi se pavoneo jactanciosamente el moreno, orgulloso de su _poderoso-hooligan-el-cumplidor (_como llamaba a ya saben qué). Tras unos instantes añadió con voz serena y pensativamente. —¿En verdad eres feliz a mi lado, Mione?

La castaña emitió una suave sonrisa, besó la espalda bien fuerte y marcada. Aspiró con fuerza el embriagante aroma tan masculino que tanto apreciaba cada que podía. Su pómulo rozó acariciando los formados músculos.

El brillante sol les alumbraba el camino y la autopista parecía no tener fin. La suave brisa golpeaba las coloradas mejillas y agitaba los cobrizos rizos, dejándoles volar libremente. El moreno aceleraba el paso, siguiendo el rumbo del destino de ambos. Una eternidad, juntos les esperaba. Tal vez niños y nietos en su momento. Toda una vida para amarse y saciarse el uno del otro.

—Sí.

Hermione era muy, pero muy feliz. Había encontrado al hombre adecuado, era sumamente amada y se sentía más plena que nunca.

* * *

**FIN**

**Octubre 2009.**

* * *

Agradecimientos.

Relenna, Naihovy, HHrkonii, Lin Vonferry, Suri Evans, Shura Dragon Fanel, HermyLuna, Killalight, -Matsumoto-, yamato18, alastor 82, M0rme, eydren snape, Lisa85, Maite, Janis Morpheus, zofiamoon, jesshp, alex, luna-maga, ryomahellsing, angel de acuario, percy, prozack, sakatomo-kirumi, uLii, Yess Twilight Cullen, femmy, ryu archer, vane, Burbujita Malfoy, Triste, Nibel, PelusitaBlack93, DayiPotterGranger, noelhia, marce_Malfoy (a quién pido mil disculpas por no dejar a Hermy con Draco), Honneygranger, Valito, elidepotter, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, DiodissimaLoka, Lyli Amil Granger, **Espero no haberme saltado a nadie. Hay personas que sólo agregaron el fic a alerta y/o favoritas; a ellas, ¡¡también muchas gracias!! **

**Respuesta a reviews capítulos 8 y 9 (pues no estoy segura si contesté los anteriores, lo siento si no fue así, espero lo entiendan).**

**elidepotter: **Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones (ya que fue un día muy triste, los reviews levantaron mi ánimo en mi cumpleaños.) **ryomahellsing:** ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Y espero hayas disfrutado el epílogo y el fic en general. **alastor82:** Esta vez nos falló un poquito. No quise que el reencuentro terminara en un cuarto de hospital, ni quise una mujer armada como Astoria; al final tuve que reescribir el capi 9, no me había gustado; espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, ¡gracias x leer Rugby Game! **killalight:** ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Hubiera sido interesante dejar a Mione con Draco y hacer sufrir a Harry, pero aún no me siento capaz de escribir un buen Dramione ji ji**! MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN:** Hola! Bienvenida, espero que hayas disfrutado el fic desde el inicio hasta el fic. Por el momento no contemplo una continuación. ¡Gracias por tu review! **Relenna:** Una fiel lectora de esta humilde historia. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta jornada! Tus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos :D. **Shura Dragon Fanel:** Lamento haber dividido el capí final, pero espero hayas disfrutado la II parte y el epílogo. ¡Dieces para tus exámenes! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por los reviews! **DoidissimaLoka:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero hayas disfrutado el fic en su totalidad. Abrazos. **Lyli Amil Granger: **¡Gracias por tu review! Toda espera merece su final, y hoy lo he entregado; me gustaría saber si te ha gustado. Un beso. **aleane HHr:** ¡Gracias por el doble review! Ja ja! Por ello, el epílogo a ti dedicado junto a un abrazo. **percy:** ¡Gracísimas por los reviews! Estaba trabajando en otro fic Harmony, pero aún no se si publicarlo; estoy entre fusionarlo con HIJO DE PERDICION o ponerlo a parte, ya veremos. Por mientras: ¡Que haya valido la espera de todo Rugby Game!

_Si a alguien no le contesté sus reviews; en verdad una super disculpa: pues el mes de transición entre Australia y México me altero el ritmo que llevaba y las cosas se me salieron de control. Espero puedan perdonarme. _

_Millón de gracias por acompañarme en tan interesante travesía. Un beso y espero que nos lleguemos a leer en otra historia. _

_Si pueden dejar un review, ¡Háganlo! Me gustaría saber si les gusto la historia o de plano no les gustó. Así como sus valiosísimas opiniones. Digo, si no gusto, pues para qué escribir más ¡Je je je!._

_Con cariño,_

_Orquídea Negra._

****La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR****

_**Los reviews son buenos hechizos revitalizantes, aplicame uno, ¡gracias!**_


End file.
